The Next Generation
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: what happens when after the Titans are called for the first time in Ten years after which the Adult members decide to go into hiding, but what happens when the Villains are worse then Slade was but With no way to contact the Adult members of the Titans how will the Next Generation Of Titans adjust to the Villains coming at them, and their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1: They were needed once again

**AN: This is a Sequel to my previous story, The Hunter and His Raven, I've kept the basic name in this one's title but just took a few words out making The Hunter's Raven. This will show how much worse some of the Villains can be in Jump City compared to Slade in my first story but first i would love to give some appreciation to Raven 2012 for their constant support with everything i did with the first story and encouraging me to make a sequel. so this is your shout out Raven 2012, thank you for your support.**

Hunter appeared in his room which he shared with his wife of ten years.

It was four in the morning.

He looked to the bed and there laid his beautiful wife.

Rachel Drake who was also known by the name of Raven.

She was reading a book that he had bought her almost thirteen years prior.

Her purple hair having gained small streaks of silver over the years, due to their chosen lifestyle and Hunter's nightly activities taking a toll on her but to Hunter, she was just as Beautiful as the day that he fell for her.

Hunter looked down at his hands which seemed to be streaming blood from several wounds and growled at the pain.

He went into the bathroom and started to run his hands under the water.

Over ten years Hunter hadn't changed much, he got taller, he got musclier, and He matured but Physically he still looked mostly the same.

He heard the sheets shift as Raven walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame watching him.

She sighed before she said "Lilith isn't happy"

"why not? Did Cyborg fail her on her Mechanic's test?"

"no, she's mad because you bailed on her" Hunter looked at his wife clearly confused before she continued "the three of us we're supposed to sit down with the entire team tonight, Terra and Jackson had managed to calm Carlisle's blood cravings enough so he was safe around us, Richard and Starfire managed to get their shit together enough to make it here and Cyborg made his famous pancakes for dessert"

Hunter looked at her shocked and said, "the get together was tonight?"

Raven looked at her husband and said "yes, it was tonight, but you were so obsessed with getting us money that you forgot"

Hunter looked down before slamming his hand into the sink cracking it slightly on the surface as he said: "fuck, I'm horrible aren't I?"

Raven walked closer to him grabbing his hand and held it as she said "no, you're not horrible, you're still the man I married, your still Lilith's father, you're still the Guy who at the age of sixteen managed to take on and kill my father, your Still the guy that at the age of nineteen became the first Demon to become a god"

Raven pulled him lightly over to the bed and grabbed a first aid kit out from under the bed and started Bandaging his hand with a sigh.

"you're not healing as you should"

He nodded and said "yeah, I know"

"do you know why?"

He sighed.

He knew why he wasn't healing, and he could feel his strength being sapped but he didn't want to worry his wife.

"Hunter" Raven said softly moving his head to look her in the eyes "Honey, if it's putting you in danger you need to tell me, so I can help"

Hunter's eyes met the pale scars on her neck, each of which were caused by his Fangs.

He was weak because he hadn't fed on blood for three years.

And it was only now getting to him.

He sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"honey what is it?" she asked.

"I haven't had blood for years now"

"Hunter you know what that does to you," Raven said slightly panicked "how many times have you pulled through at the last minute because of me giving you some of my blood" He stayed quiet "How many time Hunter have you beaten all odds because you've fed"

He sighed and said "I've beaten a lot of odds Rae, I've beaten Every odd in the book and made it my bitch, but I don't like the risk of hurting you" she Stayed silent before he asked "how many scars do you have to hide from Lilith because I've lost control, how many Scars do you have to hide because of my Fangs"

Raven Looked up at him and soon soft Amethyst eyes met hard Emerald Green eyes as she said "Honey I can take it"

Hunter nodded knowing she was right.

Raven stood up pushing the med kit away before sitting on his lap.

She moved her Hair exposing her neck allowing him access to her neck.

He moved upwards opening his mouth as his fangs grew.

When he was at the same level as he neck he brushed his fangs against an especially sensitive part of her neck earning him a soft moan from his wife before she lightly punched his chest.

He smirked at her and said "I don't like it and you know it"

Raven cocked an eyebrow at her husband and said "you love my blood and you know it"

Hunter sighed and wrapped his arms around her before he said "Rae, Listen, I'm fine, I'll heal eventually, and crime has been quiet recently" Raven nodded before he continued "plus Lilith and Carlisle have been passing all of their classes with flying colours"

Raven sighed and nodded again before she said "You know Carlisle and Lilith have been spending more time together"

Hunter nodded laying his head on Raven's shoulder as he said "Yeah I know, I'm going to go down and talk to her soon"

"They both know they're not Blood-related, so I can see them getting together if they're not already a couple"

"and you're not worried?"

"no, I'm not"

"why not?"

"because there's a three-year difference between you and I"

"exactly, do you really want our daughter to follow in our relationship?"

"her and Carlisle's relationships would be Extremely Different"

"How?"

"Lilith won't have Slade Chasing after her, she won't have someone who raped her for the first time at the age of sixteen, she won't fall pregnant from constant rapes at the age of eighteen and a half, she sure as hell won't find out she's pregnant at Bruce Wayne's Manor while he's throwing a Masquerade Party"

Hunter went to stand up but his superhuman strength failed him and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Raven went into their top draw retrieving Hunter's Leatherman pocket knife flicking out the blade and said "Honey, this is your last chance, Feed or I'll force you to feed"

Hunter cocked an eyebrow at his wife almost calling her bluff.

Until.

Raven pressed the blade to her wrist like she used to do eighteen years prior making a shallow incision into her wrist, just deep enough to catch her Vampiric Husband's attention.

His eyes widened glowing blood red as he moved her wrist to her mouth when the blood encountered his over-sensitive tastebuds he started to suck her wrist wanting more of her blood.

He dug his fangs into her wrist making sure he didn't hit the vein and made sure he didn't inject her with Vampiric Venom which he had Developed three years after their wedding.

A small moan escaped his lips as he drank from his wife.

After a small while, he pulled his fangs out of her wrist and liked the wound swallowing the leftover blood in his mouth.

He quickly moved her onto the bed before he went into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth to get rid of the colour before he came back into the room and said "your Evil"

Raven held her wrist trying to reduce the bleeding as she said "Honey, it was the only way to get you to feed"

He glared at his wife and said "you could have hit a Vein, again"

"honey I haven't self-harmed for any other reason except to get you to feed"

Hunter's face never softened as he said firmer than before "Rae you could have hit another Fucking Vein, your veins are so fucking scarred as it fucking is I don't need to run the risk of either hitting one of your veins with my fangs or you cutting them yourself"

Raven stood up and shouted at him "Hunter if you just fed like your supposed to then I wouldn't need to run that fucking risk!"

They were silent for a moment before Hunter moved and locked lips with Raven running a hand under her shirt.

Raven, however, wasted no time with taking his shirt and hoodie off.

Raven broke the kiss and looked at his hand which seemed to have healed already.

She smirked at him.

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to his shirt and threw it on before disappearing from their room and appearing in the room below theirs which was Lilith's room.

When Hunter appeared in her room he looked at the bed and saw that a girl in a black tank top and blue jeans were sitting on the bed.

She had Snow white hair which had black and Purple streaks throughout it.

Around the girl were sheets upon sheets of paper with different notes on it.

Some sheets had writing in Tameranian other Sheets of paper had pictures of cars and the individual parts and a few sheets of paper had Richard's handwriting on it with Pictures of Different fighting stances on it.

Next to the girl was a smaller boy but not far off her height.

He had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, he wore a black tight-fitting T-shirt with a Red 'X' on it, black jeans with a silver chain on it and black socks which were developed by Cyborg to reduce the sound he made.

"Lilith," Hunter said with an awkward type of smile.

Lilith glanced at him before blowing a Bubble with the gum she was chewing and said, "what do you want dad?"

"I came to apologize for missing the team get together"

Lilith sighed and said "It's fine, I wasn't expecting you to show anyway, I knew that it was during one of your famous night time activities which puts so much stress on mum that it's making her have silver streaks in her hair"

"your mother is, getting older"

Lilith looked at him and said bluntly "she's 35"

"and I'm 32 what your point Lilith?"

"she's still too young to have grey hairs unless they were caused by stress"

"what I do at night allows us to keep the tower, it allows us to keep the fridge full, it allows us to keep everything we will ever need or want"

Lilith sighed and waved him off.

Hunter rolled his eyes and looked to the blonde boy next to her and said "Hey Carlisle"

Carlisle looked up from the Tameranian notes and said "Hey Hunter"

He saw Lilith grab a glass of red liquid of her bedside and sipped at it.

He looked to the bedside and saw a bottle of red wine.

On the label, it read 'Le vin rouge des Salvatore'

It was French for 'the red wine of the Salvatore'

"are you Drinking Lilith?"

"yep" She responded in an instant popping the p

"where did you get it?"

"Uncle Damon-"

Hunter cut his daughter off by saying "he's not really your uncle"

"Uncle Damon stopped by and brought this especially for me to drink as I saw fit, it's helped with my Cravings for blood"

Hunter smirked and said "be careful on how much you drink sweetheart, I was worse at your age, just don't follow in my footsteps"

Lilith again being the moody teenager she was, she waved him off as she sipped at the glass of wine.

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "keep an eye on her Carlisle" at the small Blonde's nod Hunter shimmered to the lounge room and saw the other members of the team.

Jaxon and Terra sat on the couch while Terra was cradling a small child in her arms.

Hunter poked his head next to Terra's and looked down at the baby in her arms and said "Who's kid? It can't be yours it doesn't smell anything like you plus it was a miracle you even have Carlisle"

He took a good look at the baby.

It had raven black hair and Green eyes which were defined into sections by black rings for the iris and a dot for a pupil.

Richard and Starfire put their hands up with goofy grins and said "she's ours, we named her Lavender"

Hunter looked at Richard and said, "why Lavender?"

"we'll Starfire's Human name is Koriand'r which is a plant so we both thought to kept the plant style and went with Lavender"

Jinx walked with a Thirteen year old girl by her side.

Hunter bit his lip as his eyes travelled from the pink hair sorceress to the girl by her side.

she had long Raven Black hair with Blood red streaks and soft piercing emerald green eyes, the boy carried the same facial structure and look as Hunter.

If Jinx's Daughter was Hunter's she never said anything to him or Raven in Thirteen years.

Hunter watched Jinx curiously and she met his gaze, but she didn't approach him.

Hunter sighed and walked over to the kitchen where Cyborg was currently Cleaning up.

"how was the get-together?"

"pretty good, Carlisle and Lilith got a little bit closer, everyone met Dick and Kori's child, Jinx Introduced us to her Daughter Cacciatore, however, the only thing we missed was our team leader"

The two men were silent for a moment.

Cyborg looked at Hunter and said, "face the fact's man, Kori and Dick have moved out of the tower, Jaxon and Terra are moving out with Carlisle in the next week" Cyborg sighed and said "Face it, man, the Titans are no more"

Hunter sighed and nodded before shimmering back to his and Raven's room.

He walked over to the bed taking his shirt and Hoodie off before laying down on the bed.

"what's our next move, the Titans are Disbanding"

"we move out of the tower, buy a house closer to the fight club giving me easier access to it, we'll have to make it work"

At that very moment, everything turned red and a buzzing went off.

The Titans were needed once again, for the first time in ten years, the Titans were needed, and the hugely mixed team of adults and Teenagers would be damned to the twelve circles of hell if they ignored that call.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Mod's House of Fun

Hunter and Raven exchanged looks before he threw her cloak over to her.

Her cloak was now white with a black and red raven pendant.

She threw it on changing into her leotard while Hunter threw his shirt and hoodie on.

He grabbed his wife's hand and shimmered into the lounge room.

Hunter looked at Cyborg who was seated at the tower computer and said, "Cy what have we got?"

"It's Mad Mod"

Hunter nodded and said, "alright I want the original titans on this mission as well as Jinx and her Daughter, Lilith and Carlisle are coming with us, Richard do you want to stay here with Lavender and Kori since Lilith and Carlisle are coming with us?"

Richard and Starfire nodded sitting down with their daughter.

Terra, Jaxon, Raven and Carlisle all put a hand on Hunter as he and Lilith shimmered to the location.

The Team stood behind Hunter as a tall skinny male walked out of a bank big bags of cash in one hand and a cane with a cherry red ruby on top.

The male had Cherry red hair in a mod cut, he wore a union jack jacket with a black shirt underneath it, white pants, tan Chelsea boots and a white neckerchief.

Hunter growled and said, "how did you get out Mod?"

"it's amazing what you can accomplish when you have friends in high places," Mad Mod said with a heavy British accent.

Hunter looked at the rest of the team including his daughter who were all smirking.

He looked back to mod and said, "you're aware you just said that to a Demonic God?" Mad Mod looked at him confused before he continued "I'm literally the Highest friend you can have"

"we'll see" he Pressed a button on his cane which caused an explosion knocking the entire team out including Hunter and Lilith who were the most durable.

-hours Later-

Hunter opened his eyes and found he was cuffed and chained to a chair.

He felt an extreme pain over his body.

The pain felt extremely reminiscent of Vervain being pressed against his skin.

"Ah" he heard a female say out of pain.

His head snapped to the sound and found Lilith tied down but with more chains compared to himself.

Lilith growled as she said "I'm so not into being chained down, by this guy a different guy maybe but not this guy"

Hunter smirked and said "your totally my Daughter"

"isn't mum the one who likes to be Tied down"

Hunter heard Raven Groan in pain as she growled "not the time Lilith!" before she looked to her husband and said "Hunter? Any ideas?"

Hunter sat there allowing the chains to burn his skin as he tried to find a way out.

He panted as the pain started to get to him.

He started to pull at the chains.

nothing happened.

He pulled more getting angrier by the moment.

The markings on his arms started to glow a blood red as he quickly broke the chains and cuffs.

He stood up and ran over to Raven Breaking the cuffs on her which were supposed to nullify her powers then he moved over to Lilith Breaking the chains on his Daughter.

He looked around only now noticing he was surrounded by desks as if he was back in high school, all four sides of him were surrounded by Bookshelf's stacked to the brim with books.

There was a hole in one of the bookshelves.

Hunter walked over and looked at it.

It looked like it was just barely big enough for Hunter's arm and hand.

He looked to Raven who had walked over and was inspecting the hand.

"Mad Mod cant be too cruel right?" Hunter asked curiously.

"when we fought him as young teens he was all about mind control, tests, taunts and creating his perfect England"

"But He's been in prison for how long?" Lilith asked sarcastically before continuing "Twenty years. He's been in there for twenty years, obviously, he'll be crueller"

Hunter smirked at his daughter and said "Someone's done their research"

Lilith glared at her father and said "Uncle Richard is one of my teachers, of course, I've done my research"

Hunter looked to his wife who nodded at him.

Hunter slid his right hand into the hole and immediately felt sharp objects stab deeply into his wrist, hand and forearm.

He groaned and slammed his fist into the bookshelf.

He immediately felt week as he fell to his knees.

Raven crouched down next to her husband and said panic obvious in her voice "Hunter, Honey are you alright?"

He groan, his eyes screwed shut as he nodded and said not attempting to hide the pain in his voice "Yeah" He paused wincing before continuing "Yeah, I'm fine"

Soon a Television appeared on a bookshelf next to them.

On the screen appeared the Cherry redhead Male known as Mad Mod.

He laughed and said "I was hoping more for the Daughter but Papa Hybrid is just as good"

"What's happening?" Raven asked

"He's been stabbed with freshly extracted Werewolf teeth meaning he's being pumped full of werewolf venom as we speak"

Hunter Laughed weakly.

"Hunter how are you laughing at this?!" Raven yelled at him "He's Killing you!"

Hunter laughed a bit more before he said: "I'm Laughing because my Cocky ass had to ask how much crueller, I guess I got my answer didn't i?"

"cant you use your Pyrokenisis to Burn the Venom and Teeth out of your body," Lilith asked managing to mask the worry for her father.

"The Venom, yes I can burn out with my Pyrokenisis but not the teeth, I need those out and I would need to feed"

"can you move your arm or hand at all"

Hunter screamed out when he tried to move his wrist.

He panted trying to ease the pain as he said "Nope, the fangs are too deep into my arm"

"Welcome to the WereChallenge!" Mad Mod shouted his British Accent annoying the family of three "Find the release switch, let him die or help him rip his own arm off"

Hunter felt Venom starting to take effect as he said "My estimate I only have a couple more minutes"

Raven and Lilith started to move about the room trying to find the release switch While Hunter's markings started to glow and his body started to heat up trying to buy himself a bit of time.

Raven started pulling books off shelves and throwing them on the floor of the room until suddenly Hunter screamed meaning either the teeth had dug deeper into his arm or they had retracted.

She looked over to her Husband to find him Demonic Tribal like markings glowing an orange colour signalling that he was currently trying to burn the Venom out of his bloodstream while his right hand and forearm had several holes in it that streamed blood to the floor.

He looked up at raven his eyes looking like there was blood streaming behind his Irises.

His eyes held worry and panic.

Raven approached her Husband but didn't touch his skin

"Honey listen to my voice," she said calmly while she felt something different "Everything will be alright, you're not going to die"

Hunter nodded his markings starting to fade signalling his Pyrokenisis deactivating.

Raven quickly moved her wrist to his mouth which caused him to latch on digging his fang deep into her vein knowing that her vein will heal due to the Chemicals in his saliva.

After Drinking enough to heal him Hunter pulled his fangs out of Raven's wrist and Vein before wrapping it tightly in a piece of red cloth that once upon a time was white.

Hunter looked down at his arm and saw that the holes had healed.

Suddenly the Bookshelf with the Television in it fell through the flooring revealing what Hunter Guess was supposed to be the challenge to kill him.

The small family walked into the room and found a Giant fish tank filled with water and a certain plant that Hunter had started to hate within the recent years.

The plant had a blueish-green stem with clusters of small purple flowers.

It was Vervain.

And in the water itself were great white Sharks.

Hunter sighed and looked at the bottom of the tank and saw several keys and said "where is no way that Lilith or I will survive this"

Raven nodded agreeing with him as she said "we'll there's no way I'll survive it"

"can you not create a force field around yourself?"

Raven opened her mouth to argue but shut it walking over to the tank and floated surrounding herself in a ball of dark magic.

She floated down to the tank floor and it seemed the ball rolled back and forth collecting all the keys.

She quickly floated back up and landed on the floor causing the dark magic to disappear.

Hunter looked over the keys and looked at the lock on the door using his Vampic sight to see which key it is.

After a couple of minutes, Hunter sighed and said "none of these are the right key" He looked at the tank and said "which means the key must be in one of the sharks"

Hunter Started to climb onto the tank but Raven stopped him.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what my namesake entails, I'm going Hunting"

Hunter took a deep breath as his markings started to glow a burning orange as he jumped in.

His skin instantly started to burn but he refused to open his mouth.

His markings changed from the burning Orange to a vibrant and powerful Purple which matched the Vervain.

Hunter's skin quickly started to heal just as one of the Sharks charged at him.

Hunter swung his fist at the Great White.

His fist Collided with the shark's nose overwhelming the beat.

Hunter growled causing bubbles to leave his mouth as he slaughtered the shark causing its blood to spread through the water.

His wife and Daughter standing on the sidelines stunned.

They weren't surprised that he was killing the sharks.

They were surprised that his markings were now glowing purple and he was seemingly immune to the Vervain in the water.

They watched as he slaughtered all of the sharks before got out of the water his Markings returning to a blood red before turning back to black making the markings look like tattoos.

He was Holding a key and was soaking wet.

Lilith wrinkled her nose and said "you smell like a wet Dog"

Hunter flicked a few droplets at his Daughter causing a few sizzling sounds as the vervain-laced water hit her skin as he walked to the door unlocking it.

However Raven stopped him before he walked into the next room and quite possibly their final challenge.

He sighed and looked at his Wife as she said: "Honey, what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"you're not going to Kill Mad Mod are you?" Raven asked before she added "You're not going to relapse and Kill someone"

"He's put you and Lilith at risk, he'll be lucky if he survives the Journey to Arkham"

Raven put a hand on her Husband's cheek and said as he leaned into her hand "you're better than that, your first instinct isn't to kill anymore, yeah?" He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand.

They went into the last room and right there in front of them was a table.

At the table sat Jaxon and Terra with Carlisle in the middle of them, Jinx with her Daughter sat next to her, Cyborg sat in between Jinx and Jaxon and a Certain Cherry red-haired brit sat at the head of the table and there were three empty seats next to him.

Hunter's eyes swept across the room and noticed that Jaxon, Carlisle and Cacciatore were all strapped to their chairs.

Hunter sat down Calmly.

He sat down in the empty seat closest to Mad Mod.

Lilith Sat next to her father and Raven sat next to Lilith.

Mad Mod smiled at the Three newcomers and said "Ah, now that we're all here we can start with the main event, the truth Challenge"

Hunter's heart Dropped.

He had a feeling he wont be married at the end of this challenge and he wasn't ready to lose the woman he loved and his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets revealed

**AN: So i wanted to clear this up right now, Cacciatore's is read like Cassi but it's spelt Cacci. just to clear that up now.**

Hunter watched the Redhead.

He wore a gold crown with several different jewels in it.

Mad Mod also wore a blue tailcoat with the Union Jack on the back with a white button-up shirt and black slacks with brown loafers.

Hunter's leg started to subconsciously bounce up and down as he drummed his fingers against the table panicked slightly.

"Jinx darling how about you start us off," Mad Mod said smirking "I'm curious about this one myself, Who's your Daughter's father?"

Jinx Glared at the redhead and said "Her father is Wally"

Mad Mod made an obnoxious buzzing sound before he said "Wrong my little Ducky, one more chance"

Jinx stayed silent.

"Would you like to phone a friend my sweet?" Mad Mod Asked "Maybe a Certain Blue cyborg"

Jinx shook her head staying silent.

All eyes were on her.

She sighed before taking a deep breath.

Jinx's light pink eyes locked with Hunter's Hardened Emerald Green eyes as she said "Cacci is your Daughter Hunter"

He looked at her shocked not expecting it.

Jinx sighed and said "don't look so surprised Hunter, she looks nearly identical to you, I'm sure you guessed that she was yours, but I just never said anything"

Hunter sighed looking down at the steel table and said, "Yeah I had a suspicion" he paused before looking up at the Demonic sorceress and said, "Who Else knew?"

It was Jinx's turn to look down at the steel table and said "Nightwing and Cyborg knew"

"I ran the tests," Cyborg said throwing in his involvement.

Hunter sat back in his chair taken aback.

One of his closest teammates had kept his own daughter secret from him.

His Childhood friend Kept their Daughter secret from her father.

"hold up" Came Raven's voice from Beside Hunter.

He felt his already not beating heart stop as she said: "So you mean to tell me I have a Step Daughter and Lilith has a Step Sister?"

Cyborg and Jinx Both nodded.

"Wally doesn't even know," Jinx said Sadly, "He Thinks I adopted her"

Jinx and Kid Flash had gotten back together a year after Raven and Hunter's Wedding and had gotten married three years after that.

"why didn't you tell me?" Hunter asked through gritted teeth feeling his anger boil within his body.

"Believe me, Hunter, I wanted too but you seemed so Happy with Raven I thought it would just complicate things"

Hunter reached into his Pocket and pulled out a thick stack of hundred dollar bills and slid it over to the sorceress and said "For the child Support I've missed"

Jinx stared at the cash shocked and said "Hunter, I can't take that"

"yes, you can, it's the least I could do"

Jinx pushed the stack of cash back to the male hybrid and said "No, it's my own fault, I started the make out"

"But I didn't stop it"

"you were running on a lack of attention because Raven had been taken by Slade"

Hunter sighed grabbing the cash shoving it back in his pocket then Raven Spoke "It's Alright" She paused "Both of you it's alright, I understand" Hunter felt her hand on the thigh of his bouncing leg causing it to stop.

He relaxed back into the cold metal chair.

Mad Mod pouted and said "Maybe the Hybrids Eldest Daughter, would you like to share what your hiding from your parents"

Hunter couldn't help but notice that Lilith Froze when Mad Mod addressed her.

He looked at his eldest daughter and said, "what is he talking about Lilith?"

Lilith looked across the table at a small blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes and said with a sigh "Carlisle and I are dating"

Jaxon looked at his son and said, "Is that true?"

"Yes it is dad"

Jaxon looked to his longtime friend and said "The four of us will talk to the both of you after we get out of here"

Both children nodded.

"Awe I was hoping for more drama," Mad Mod said Disappointed

"we're an extremely honest and understanding team," Hunter said proudly "There's nothing you could make us say that will make us turn on each other"

Hunter looked to his wife who smiled at him and said "Do it, Honey"

He smirked and with a shimmering effect, he appeared behind Mad Mod and quickly snapped his neck dropping the body.

He walked over to his youngest Daughter breaking her restraints which caused the girl to let out a small sigh of relief.

Hunter then walked over to Jaxson and Carlisle and broke their restraints.

"he didn't Tell us what he wanted"

"He didn't need too"

"why's that?"

"Because he showed us what he wanted, he wanted us dead and he wanted the team torn apart leaving Jump city with weakened heroes who are more used to working on a team compared to working on their own"

Raven nodded and said "Let's get out of here, Hunter needs a shower"

Hunter smelt his hoodie and was met with off seafood and shark intestines.

His nose wrinkled as the scent invaded his nose.

"alright yeah true"

Raven walked over to their Eldest Daughter and said "Alright sweetheart lets go home, we can talk about you and Carlisle when your Father gets home"

Lilith sighed and with a shimmering effect, she was gone.

Jaxon picked terra up and ran off with Carlisle behind them leaving only Jinx, Cacciatore and Hunter.

He stood awkwardly and said "so, she's my daughter?" still trying to wrap his head around it.

Cacciatore looked Hunter up and down her hair swaying slightly as she did so.

"so, you're my Missing father?"

Hunter looked at Jinx and said, "So, you told her I was missing?"

Jinx smiled sheepishly and said "I told her and Wally a lot of different things"

Hunter looked down at his youngest daughter and said "might have to bring you out for dinner with Rae and Lilith, you know, Bonding time with your Father, stepmother and half-sister"

Cacci looked at him with a shy smile that resembled Jinx's and said "How about just you and I for the first couple of times"

Hunter looked at her a little stunned and thought "She looks like mine but has the personality of Jinx" He smirked and said "of course, I understand"

Cacci smiled and held her mother's wrist.

Jinx looked at Hunter and said "I'm a call away if you want to see her"

"Just Tell Wally the truth"

Jinx nodded then Cacci shimmered Jinx and herself away, possibly home to speak to Wally West.

Hunter sighed and shimmered back to the tower and walked to his and Raven's room.

She laid on the bed eating ice cream from the tub which possibly came from the fridge and freezer combo they had in the corner of the room.

He sniffed the air and was met with the scent of mint choc-chip ice-cream.

His eyes widened as he said, "are you eating my Ice-cream?"

Raven nodded and said "yeah"

"What happened to yours?"

"Fucked if I know"

Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed a change of clothing before grabbing his towel and walked into the bathroom.

He quickly stripped down and got in the shower and turned the hot water on standing underneath it.

He sighed with relief.

The scalding hot water felt nice against his naturally ice cold skin.

He stood under the water for a while before starting to wash his body and hair.

When he finally got out his hair seemed to naturally fall right into place which he liked.

He dried himself off before putting on a pair of boxers and a pair of tracksuit pants deciding to neglect to wear a shirt.

He crawled into bed next to Raven and laid his head on her thigh with a peaceful sigh.

"So, you have two daughters"

"Technically only one biological one"

"However, every DNA test that was done on Lilith will point to her being your eldest Daughter alongside Cacciatore"

Hunter sighed and said "yeah"

"So, what are you going to do about Cacci?"

He nuzzled his head into her thigh and said "I'm going to try and get the three of us to form at least a friendship with her"

Raven sighed and Handed Hunter the ice-cream tub with the spoon still in it.

Hunter sat up and said, "So which Villain is coming back next?"

Raven Shrugged and said "don't know but we never found Malchior, so he could be the one to come back and after working with Damian, he could be worst"

Hunter nodded and said "Which means we need to train the teens"

"you mean Lilith, Carlisle and Cacci?"

"yes, I mean them"

"Lilith is already well trained with her Demonic powers, not so much her spellcasting, Carlisle is extremely skilled in stealth and martial arts-"

"But we have no idea what Cacci is capable of," Hunter said cutting his wife off.

"Well Jinx does have Probability manipulation, so I'd assume Cacci does, and she is partly your daughter so I'm assuming she has the Same Demonic powers as Lilith and yourself"

Hunter nodded starting to eat the Ice-cream.

He quickly finished the Tub due to Raven Having eaten Most of it.

Raven sighed and said "Well I'm beat"

Hunter looked at her and said "How are you tired, you didn't have to do much"

Raven glared at her husband and said "We're Linked Remember, I'm tired because you're Tired"

Hunter sighed and said "True"

Raven Laid down with a sigh.

Hunter laid down next to her after launching the empty Ice-cream tub into the bin placing the spoon next to him.

He wrapped an arm around Raven and nuzzled his face into her Neck lightly Kissing her neck.

Raven lightly elbowed her husband in the ribs and muttered "Honey, we're both too tired for that and you know it"

Hunter sighed and pulled Raven close placing his head on top of hers, so Raven was Tucked under his chin.

-with Lilith-

Lilith sipped at a glass of wine while looking over her notes on the Tameranian language.

"for fuck sake" she muttered subconsciously switching to Tameranian.

"Babe you're doing that thing you do when your tired" came her Boyfriend's voice across from her.

She looked up at him confused as she said, "What do you mean?" still in Tameranian.

"You switch to Tameranian when you're tired"

Lilith Face palmed and sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight or am I free to try and beat my dad in the Gym?" Carlisle asked his Hybrid Girlfriend.

Lilith nodded finishing her glass of wine before she said "Yeah, go ahead babe, I need to at least try and get some sort of sleep before I take my Tameranian test tomorrow afternoon" she managed to speak in English.

Carlisle smiled and pecked Lilith on the lips before leaving the teenage Hybrids room.

Lilith quickly packed away her notes onto a small desk she had in the corner of her room and turned off the light before laying down with a sigh.

She almost hated the room because there was a scent that she couldn't get rid of.

There was a Scent that was familiar yet unknown.

It was like déjà vu.

The Scent was nauseating to the teen.

It smelt like every animal imaginable even those which are extinct mixed into one.

No matter what she tried she couldn't get rid of it and it annoyed her.

-with Jaxon-

Jaxon stood in the tower Gym with his wife of five years.

The Gym was completely different compared to the one that he and Hunter had trained in for their Fight with Trigon.

It was friendly to the hero's who used different Elements like Terra and Carlisle.

He sighed and said "Babe I don't know if Moving out of the tower is such a good idea anymore"

Terra walked over to a small area made of rocks and kicked a medium-sized pebble at her husband who smacked it out of the way as she said, "why not?"

"Because the whole reason why we were moving out was that there were no Villains attacking but now there is, so we need to be here with the team and there's the fact that Carlisle and Lilith are dating and I wouldn't feel right tearing them apart"

Terra sighed, kicking yet another pebble at her husband and said "You do make a good point, but the house is already bought and everything"

"we could always rent out to some other heroes or some Retired heroes"

Terra sighed and said "Carlisle and Lilith are cute together"

"and we raised him not to do what Hunter did"

"what did he do"

Jaxon glared at his wife and said, "you had sex with him" he gestured wildly "Ring any Bells?"

Terra booted a large pebble at her husband and said "Fuck you, that was for Feeding and you know that"

Jaxon smirked at his wife and walked over to her noticing the Yellow power ring on her finger.

"You still wear your Power ring?"

The blonde looked down at her hand and said "oh yeah, you know just in case"

Jaxon took off his glove and showed her the orange power ring on his finger and said "I know"

He put his glove back on just as Carlisle walked in his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Jaxon and Terra looked at their son as Jaxon said "Your mother and I want to talk to you Carlisle"

Carlisle sighed and said "alright"

Jaxon walked over to his son and said "Look we're not mad, we're annoyed that you weren't honest with us"

Terra walked over to the two boys and said "Carlisle Listen, Lilith is a sweet girl"

"I'm aware," Carlisle said blatantly.

"she's too much like her mother for my liking but it was because of her Father that I even found out I was pregnant with you, it was because of him that I fell in love with your father"

Carlisle nodded his head hanging on every word.

Jaxon sighed and said "but the thing about Dating Lilith is there is a high chance that she will be stronger than you, you'll find her saving your life more than you save hers"

Carlisle nodded and said "That's why I fell for her, she doesn't need anyone to look out for her"

Jaxon and Terra smiled at their son and Terra said "Alright then, so I assume you came here to get your tiny butt kicked by your father so enjoy" Terra went to walk out of the Gym but stopped at the door and called "and Remember, don't use your Elemental powers with your father, you can't control them yet" over her shoulder before walking out.

Carlisle looked at his father and said, "Do you have any blood?"

"are you going to frenzy out?" Jaxon asked his son.

"how can I learn not to if I don't drink it"

Jaxon sighed knowing his son had a point as he walked over to a mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of animal blood throwing it over to his son who instantly opened it and started drinking from it.

The boy's Sapphire eyes turned blood red as he drank from the bottle.

The blonde boy smiled and sighed with relief as his eyes turned back to sapphire.

Jaxon raised an eyebrow and said "that's a surprise normally your eyes stay red for at least half an hour now they're down to a couple of seconds"

"What can I say I took Scott's advice"

Jaxon looked at his son then the name became clear as he said "Scott McCall? You've been speaking to a Werewolf?"

Carlisle put his hands up and said: "Dad please relax, He helped me didn't he?"

Jaxon growled at his son and said "You asked a werewolf for help? You know full well Vampire's and werewolves do not mix"

"Well Scott and I get along and he knew Hunter when Hunter was younger, he's trustworthy"

Jaxon glared at his son before sighing and said "I guess the wolf did help you control your frenzy, so I'll give him a pass"

Carlisle sighed and said "I know why there is a shared hatred of Werewolves in the tower"

Jaxon felt his heart drop but hid it from his son as he said "what do you mean"

"I know Damian Wayne, your biological younger brother and my uncle was turned into a werewolf, I know what he did to Lilith's mum"

Jaxon watched his son and said, "and have you told Lilith?"

Carlisle shook his head and said "no, but let Cyborg know to clear those events before Lilith Gets curious why she barely looks like Hunter"

Jaxon nodded and said "get to bed you've got your Tameranian test in the morning"

Carlisle sighed and said, "alright fine" and left the gym with the bottle of blood in hand.

Jaxon eventually went to his room where he found Terra asleep.

He crawled into bed after taking his shirt off and wrapped an arm around Terra and holding her close before he fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Control Freak has returned

-with Raven-

Raven awoke the next morning.

Hunter still had his arm wrapped around her and his head on top of hers tucking her under his chin almost like he was protecting her in his sleep.

She sighed and relaxed into him.

After a while, Raven got bored and decided to wiggle out of bed without waking Hunter.

She walked over to the door adoring Hunter's soft snores before leaving and walking into the lounge room.

She sat down on the couch with a sigh just as Lilith came out heading straight to the kitchen turning the jug on and pulled two mugs down.

"Morning sweetheart," Raven said to her daughter from the couch

"Morning Mum" Lilith muttered tiredly in Tamaranean.

"didn't get much sleep did you?"

Lilith looked at her mother confused then Raven said "you switch to Tamaranean when you're tired"

The Hybrid girl mumbled something under her breath probably in Tamaranean.

Carlisle came into the Lounge and tiredly muttered "morning Raven" with a yawn halfway through the sentence.

"Morning Carlisle"

The short blonde walked over to Lilith and wrapped his arms around the Hybrid's stomach from behind and laid his head on her shoulder blade.

Raven watched as the teens swayed slightly as Lilith's hand seemed to automatically reach up and run her fingers through the boy's hair as she continued to make coffee.

When the coffee was finished she passed one of the cups to Carlisle muttering something in Tamaranean before Carlisle took the cup.

They stayed standing in the Kitchen swaying lazily and happily.

They seemed more at peace since most of the team knew they were dating.

The couple sipped at their coffees while still swaying never breaking apart.

-an hour later-

It had been an hour.

The rest of the Titans had woken up.

All except Hunter who must still be trying to work the Werewolf Venom out of his system and bloodstream.

Lilith and Carlisle were now sitting on a beanbag.

They seemed to go against the Stereotype of the girl sitting on the guy's lap because Carlisle was cuddled up on Lilith's lap with his head laid on her shoulder and they seemed to be chatting happily.

Starfire floated in carrying Lavend'r as she said "Carlisle, time to do your test"

Carlisle sighed and got off Lilith's lap following Starfire into the kitchen where they sat at the island.

Raven caught some words like the Tamaranean translations for 'Thank you', 'how was your day' and 'I love you'

When Carlisle was finished He walked over to Lilith Gesturing to her that it was her turn.

Lilith sighed and got up kissing the top of Carlisle's head before sitting down across from Starfire.

Raven felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

They seemed to be warmer than normal but still felt familiar.

Raven leaned back into the arms closing her eyes while letting out a soft content sigh.

-With Hunter-

Hunter had walked into the tower lounge just as His eldest Daughter sat down across from The Tamaranean girl known as Starfire.

He saw his wife sitting on the couch watching their daughter.

Hunter smirked as he walked over to her Wrapping his arms around her.

He was sure his body was still extremely warm due to him still trying to burn the Werewolf venom out of his system.

Raven relaxed and leaned back into his arms.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He unwrapped his arms from around her flipping himself over the couch and sat down next to her.

She leaned against him and muttered "Are you alright?" just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, still trying to burn the Venom out" Hunter muttered back.

Raven nodded into his shoulder remaining silent.

Jaxon and Terra seemed to be talking about something that would change their lives.

"Listen in" Raven whispered low enough for Hunter to barely hear it but he knew.

Hunter's hearing instantly peaked.

Jaxon sighed and said "I just think we should at least try and Have another one"

Terra growled at her husband and said "It was a Miracle I was able to have Carlisle; the answer is no"

"You're not saying you don't want to have another child, your saying that you don't want to try"

"Exactly, Carlisle is hard enough to deal with due to his Frenzy"

"Carlisle is getting better with that"

"how do you know?"

"I gave him some blood last night after you left"

"and he didn't Frenzy?"

"No, he didn't he" Jaxon paused for a moment trying to find the right explanation before he continued "He's found some help in an unlikely ally"

"who"

Jaxon sighed and said "Babe is better if we just leave it at unlikely ally"

Terra sighed and said, "then I guess we can try, we've beaten all odds before haven't we?"

"the entire team has"

"Alright, we can try"

Hunter's hearing returned to normal.

He smirked as Jaxon and Terra stood up walking out of the Lounge room.

Jaxon had caught Hunter's smirked and glared at his long-time friend.

Raven Adjusted her position nuzzling her head into Hunter's neck as she whispered, "what'd you find?"

Hunter chuckled and whispered "they're going to try for another baby"

Raven rolled her eyes and whispered "it was a Miracle she was able to have Carlisle"

Hunter sighed and held his wife close.

Hunter scanned the room and noticed that Lilith had finished her Tamaranean test with Starfire and was now sitting on a beanbag with Carlisle cuddled up to her with his head on her shoulder.

Hunter smiled at his eldest daughter who now held a glass of red liquid which he guessed was her wine.

Carlisle seemed to be borderline falling asleep on his Girlfriend's shoulder while she scrolled through her phone.

"who bought Lilith a phone?" Hunter whispered to his wife.

"I Can't Remember, Cyborg might have made her one when he made one for Carlisle and Cacciatore"

"Did he ask either of us if he could?"

"no but to be honest if she's not old enough to have a communicator then she's at least old enough to have a phone so she can still contact you"

Hunter sighed and said "She's barely old enough to have sex"

"and Carlisle isn't"

"she shares my taste of blood"

Hunter looked at Lilith who was still scrolling through her phone while sipping at her glass.

Carlisle had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Lilith seemed to not mind the contact with her Boyfriend even if he was asleep on top of her.

Hunter smirked and muttered "might have to talk to Jaxon and Terra about them sharing a room"

"Jaxon will have your head for Suggesting it"

"I'm sure they already sleep in the same bed from time to time"

"You do raise a valid point," Raven said in thought before she said "Alright, we'll talk to Jaxon and Terra about it"

-hours later-

-with Raven-

Raven sighed as she looked at the team in the lounge room.

Three of which were sleeping.

Those three were Hunter, Lilith and Carlisle.

Lilith and Carlisle were cuddling each other on the beanbag which Raven had realized was exactly like the one Damian had bought for her so many years prior.

Raven didn't care though, she had good memories in the rest of the tower to outweigh the trauma related to the beanbag.

Raven sighed closing her eyes and had almost fallen asleep when the Alarm went off.

Raven's eyes shot open.

She shook her husband awake.

-with Hunter-

Hunter was shaken awake.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

A red light was flashing and an alarm was blaring, he looked to the teenaged couple on a beanbag which by some miracle hadn't been woken up by the alarm.

Hunter quickly woke up and realized what the alarm was.

He got up and ran over to the tower computer kicking Lilith's foot as he went past her.

He distinctly heard his eldest daughter groan due to being woken up from her nap.

Hunter quickly typed his tower log in into the computer and moved the report up onto the giant television.

He took a few steps back.

"A fat stumpy male with a Television remote has taken several thousand dollars from Jump City bank before disappearing into one of the Computers" Hunter read out loud to his wife and the teenaged couple

At that very moment, a short but fat male with Ginger hair tied back in a small ponytail holding a Suped up Television remote appeared on the Television in place of the Police Report.

"Hello, Titans!" He exclaimed in a voice you'd expect a nerd to have "Control Freak Has Returned!"

"of course he has" Hunter heard Cyborg Growl from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner with the new daughter

**AN: Alright so i noticed that a lot of View have been coming in and i am so thankful for it but please leave a review simply letting me know that your enjoying the story or leaving me an idea or anything really. just let me know how you feel about the story and if you dont like the story how did you get this far if you dont like it but any way just please leave a review**

Control Freak lifted up the supped up remote and hit a button.

Before Hunter could react he seemed to be in a horror movie.

He chuckled and muttered "Oh Dear me" He chuckled more "Control freak has no idea what he has just done"

He looked around and didn't find Raven, Lilith or even Carlisle.

"Just like mad mod, He's tried to Separate the team" Hunter muttered to himself.

Suddenly Panic set in.

Hunter started to look around while he turned around his head darting back and forth.

He was searching for something.

He was searching for anyone he knew.

He was looking particularly for his eldest daughter and loving wife.

However, he didn't find anyone, but he did get a good look at his surroundings.

He was standing in a dark, Empty Street, his Vampiric eyes allowing him to see clear as day but he knew it was dark.

The street felt eerie, it sent a chill up his spine.

There were old, Abandoned, Decaying houses that seemed to give off a sinister feel.

He held his hand up feeling his anger spike.

But nothing appeared, not even a spark to resemble an energy ball.

Hunter rolled up his right sleeve and looked at his arm.

His spiral markings were still on his arm but his marking symbolling his God status were missing.

He looked around some more still not finding anyone on his team.

He growled and took off running attempting to use his Vampiric speed, but it failed him.

He slowed town coming to the centre square of the town.

He looked to the sky and found that it was night-time, and a section of the moon seemed to be shattered.

Hunter heard a deep laughing from behind him.

He whipped around and saw a male across the road from him.

The male wore a sweater, a dark brown fedora, old work boots and loose trousers.

The male stretched out his hands revealing blades attached to his fingertips.

The male let out another deep laugh as he said "You mine now bitch"

Hunter glared at the male trying to make his eyes glow which he assumed failed because the male across from him laughed and said "you don't scare me"

Hunter let out a low growl and said "come at me then, guaranteed I'll win"

The male charged forward trying to swipe at Hunter but missed due to Hunter's insane reaction time from his training with Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman.

The male swung again.

He had missed again.

Hunter swung catching the male in the jaw knocking him down to the ground.

The moon shone down on the male.

His sweater was red and green with solid red sleeves, his face and hand were scared, and his trousers were black.

Suddenly Hunter felt a power rush through him as his right arm started to burn.

He hurriedly rolled his right sleeve up and found the markings symbolizing his God Status had returned.

Hunter looked down to the man he now recognized as Freddy Krueger from the famous horror Movie series by the name of 'Nightmare on Elm Street' and made his eyes glow a bright and powerful Blood Red.

He growled stomping his foot down Freddy's head, splattering blood on the footpath.

The blood was a dark red that almost matched the streaks in Hunter's hair but, yet it held a green hue and had an oily look.

Hunter looked around and called out "Alright Control Freak, what else you got!"

Suddenly he was transported into another area.

He looked around and saw that there were trees lining a chain fence.

There sat Raven Tied to a pole in the middle of a clearing on the other side of the fence.

Control Freak stood above her.

"I've been told your Deadliest sin is Lust" purred a Female Voice behind him.

He whipped around and came face to face with a red hair woman,

She had bright red lipstick, a red tank top, black leggings and bright red high heels.

He knew the character from a show Lilith had watched.

He remembered the name of the character and show.

It was Cheryl Blossom, from Riverdale.

-With Raven-

Raven looked up to the fat ginger-haired man standing above her.

He Crouched down to meet her eye level and said: "do you recognize this clearing?"

Raven looked around taking a good look at her surroundings.

It had purple flowers everywhere but it wasn't Vervain she didn't know what flower it was.

There were trees circling the clearing, it was definitely familiar to the purple haired demon hybrid.

She felt something draw her to a certain part of the tree circle but when she looked at it she couldn't see anything but trees and darkness.

She looked back to the nerd and said "it's the clearing from Twilight"

"so you have watched it my sweet Raven"

The nickname made Raven's skin crawl.

Raven growled at him and said "of course I have, I have a teenage Daughter"

Control Freak laughed and said "And I've done a bit of looking into her within the recent years, I've found her Deadliest Sin and interestingly enough, it's the same as her fathers"

Raven glared at him and said "what? Wrath? The three of us are demons, of course, we'll all have a Deadliest Sin"

Control Freak laughed and said, "although your, Husband is it?" At Raven's nod, he continued "he controls it well, but his Deadliest Sin is Lust"

"What are you going to do? try and make him cheat on me?"

Control Freak smirked and said "I'm sent the only Character I could think of to deal with him"

"He may wield a blue lantern ring of hope but his will is just as strong as mine, and I wield a Green Lantern ring of willpower"

-With Hunter-

He stood at his full height and glared at the teenaged character in front of him his eyes glowing a powerful blood red his markings starting to glow the same colour.

The girl shrunk away from him.

"I am a happily married man" he growled his voice Echoing Demonically.

The girl ran off, almost tripping over due to her wearing heels in a forest.

Hunter turned around and grabbed the fence and instant felt electricity course through his body, but he didn't let go, his spiral markings turned from a deep blood red to a vibrant neon blue.

He felt the skin on his chest start to burn but he still didn't let go of the fence.

He ripped the fence open and ran through.

When he reached the edge and reached the sunlight his skin started to shine like he had Diamonds embedded in his skin.

"Rae! Raven!"

-With Raven-

Raven glared at Control Freak as he placed a hand on her cheek and growled with a smirk "in this world, the Television world, I am the ruler, and every king needs a queen"

Raven spat at him catching him in the eye due to her powers not working and growled at him "I'm a happily married woman"

Control Freak Reeled back wiping her Saliva from his eye.

"Rae! Raven!" came an Overall Familiar Voice from the side of her that she felt a connection to.

Control Freak laughed as if he was over excited and said: "that line was used in the first story!"

"What story?" Raven asked.

"your relationship has all been put into a book by the same name as a book that you own" Control Freak pulled out a hard covered book and showed her the name.

"The Hunter and his Raven?" Raven Asked as she read the title aloud "Yeah I own a book that looks scarily identical to that one but there's no way it could be the same"

Control Freak Shrugged and looked back to the direction of Raven's Vampiric Husband's voice but instead Came face to face with the 32 year old male himself.

His eyes were a deep searing blood red, his skin shining as if he was made of Diamonds, his markings shining a vibrant Neon blue through his sleeves.

Hunter's hoodie seemed to have been scorched by something, but Raven knew it wasn't by fire but by the look in Hunter's Crimson eyes, he wasn't happy.

He was pissed off and that anger was directed at the cause of it.

"Where are my Daughter and Future Son in law?" Hunter Questioned his voice Echoing.

"Your Daughter is in Riverdale, and Carlisle's Deadliest Sin is Greed like his father, so he'd be trying to break into Tony Starks' money Vault by now"

Hunter smirked and hissed "Thanks" his voice still echoing before he opened his palms his eyes turning neon blue and Webs of Electricity tangled their way onto Control Freak which quickly spread through all over the nerd.

"Hunter stop" Raven had said, his eyes never returned to Red or Emerald Green and the streams of Blue never Ceased "Hunter, Enough! We need him to get out!"

Hunter blinked a few times his Markings fading to black and his eyes Returned to his natural hardened Emerald Green and the streams of electricity ceased.

He looked down at Control Freak who had burns all over his body and some of the burns looked like electricity.

Control Freak groaned in pain his body seeming to heal.

Hunter looked around just as Carlisle ran into the clearing carrying stack upon stacks of Hundred Dollar bills.

Hunter growled at his future son in law who dropped the bills.

Carlisle smiled shyly before he said, "where's Lilith?"

"Right here" Came Lilith's voice as she Ran over.

Hunter walked over to Raven and broke her restraints.

At that moment a blast from Cyborg's sonic Cannon flew through the sky.

Cyborg appeared in the clearing before running over to the small family and said "Alright we need to go"

Cyborg picked Control Freak up but the collar of his black trench coat and said "send us home"

Control Freak Groaned and hit a button teleporting the five of them into the Titan's loungeroom.

Hunter Grabbed the Nerd by the throat Shimmering to the roof and held him over the edge of Titan's tower.

Hunter's eyes turned a deep blood red as if there was an actual bloodstream behind his eyes.

Control Freak started to panic as he said "Stop! Stop!" He started pulling at Hunter's hand which didn't move "I'll tell you anything!"

"Why did you want Raven?" Hunter yelled at the nerd.

"Because I'm into Milfs, she still Looks so good even after having a child, I couldn't help myself"

"Why bring Lilith, me and the rest into your world"

"Because I wanted to play to your deadliest sins in hopes that it'll tear the team apart and make Raven Leave you, she's far too good for you"

Hunter opened his hand dropping Control Freak Slightly before grabbing the nerd by the front of his shirt and growled "watch what you say, nerd"

He Grabbed the remote in the nerd's hand launching it over the side of the tower causing it to land in the ocean that was around Titan's island.

"I have risked my life for that woman and my Daughter, I have risked the lives of my friends to keep them safe, I have so much blood on my hands that your blood won't even matter, I will not allow anyone to hurt my family and friends"

"that's where your wrong, you have allowed people to hurt both your family and friends"

"Who?"

"one name, Slade" Control Freak said smirking knowing he had struck a nerve.

Hunter growled as he let Control Freak go dropping him off the roof.

The Nerd hit the rocks of Titan's island breaking every bone in his body to an extent that killed him.

Hunter Shimmered back into the lounge room and went into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

He walked back into the loungeroom part of the room and sighed taking a sip.

He remained silent.

Raven stormed over to her husband and slapped him "How Dare you!"

Hunter took a deep breath before letting it out slowly as he said with a superhuman amount of calm "He struck a nerve, He claimed you were too good for me and he brought up Slade"

Raven was shocked at her husband's calm.

She nodded kissing the red mark on her husband's cheek just as it healed.

Hunter looked out of the window and saw that the sun was setting.

He sighed and said "I'm going to go for Dinner with Cacci"

Raven nodded kissing her Husband on the lips before he Shimmered away.

She opened her eyes to find him gone.

Raven Growled in annoyance as she said "I hate when he does that"

"I hate it when Lilith does the same" Carlisle called from the couch where he was sitting on Lilith's lap.

Raven heard a light thud of her daughter hitting her boyfriend.

She sighed and sat down next to her daughter starting to watch Television.

-with Hunter-

He sighed and sat down on a bench in a park near Jinx's place.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans and opened Jinx's contact.

Hunter Hesitated before taking a deep breath and taped the call Button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Hunter, how's it going," Jinx said after a few rings.

"It's going I guess, um I'm in the neighbourhood and thought to give you a call to see if I could come by and grab Cacci for dinner, my shout of course so no need to give her money or anything"

"Yeah, of course, how far away are you? And where are you taking her?"

"I'm at the park just down the road from your place and I don't know yet, we'll see what happens" Hunter paused for a moment then something clicked in his head "Does she have a curfew?"

It seemed that Jinx was Talking to wally then she said "Cacci needs to be home at least by ten, she has school in the morning"

Hunter almost lost his temper at hearing the word school but kept his calm and said "of course I'll be there soon" before hanging up his phone, sliding the device into his pocket.

He got up off the seat and walked down the street stopping at a house with a deep Purple Hyundai Getz in the driveway.

Hunter walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened in well a flash.

There stood a tall ginger haired male in a red jacket, yellow shirt and blue jeans.

When his eyes met Hunter's, he glared.

"Why didn't you Tell me about You being Cacci's father?"

Hunter glared back and said "I only found out last night so don't start with that shit"

"At least you're not being a deadbeat and avoiding your daughter"

Hunter's fist Clenched as Jinx came into view leading Cacciatore.

Jinx's hair was plated and spun into two plated buns on the back of her head.

Cacciatore wore a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, a black skirt with Red stripes on it, combat boots with black and red striped socks.

Hunter smiled at his youngest Daughter and said "Hey, Cacci, you ready for dinner"

"Yes, I am"

Hunter smiled and said "Let's walk, you know, so we can bond a little more"

Cacciatore nodded and walked out of the house after muttering a "Goodbye Mum and" Cacci Hesitated but finished the sentence with "Goodbye Wally"

She walked onto the footpath.

On the back of her jacket was a blood red bow and arrow.

Hunter looked to Jinx questioningly who sighed and said "I tried dropping a lot of hints to you"

"what other hints did I miss"

"her name is Italian" Jinx paused Deliberately trying to add dramatic effect before she added "For Hunter"

"Now that I know, how about we let her choose a name for herself"

Jinx shook her head and said "no, there's too much paperwork"

"I can get the Documents Changed and Processed within an hour"

Jinx sighed and said "alright, just don't be using too many connections"

"connection, singular"

"is it a certain caped vigilante in Gotham?"

Hunter smirked at the sorceress and said "perhaps" almost flirtatiously

Jinx giggled then wally cut in sounding extremely annoyed "Jesus, what is it with Your Kind and the sin of lust?" before walking off probably to get some food

Hunter smirked and walked over to Cacciatore and said: "so do you like to drink?"

"Hunter, I'm Thirteen"

"so?"

"It means I'm a minor"

"don't worry I know a place"

Cacciatore sighed and Gestured for her father to walk ahead of her.

He sped up slightly and after about half an hour of them walking In silence they arrived at a club.

It was a Club he had visited at least twice a week for the last ten years.

It was Wayne's club.

Hunter walked past the bouncer being a regular, but the bouncer stopped Cacci.

Hunter glared at the bouncer and said "relax, she's with me"

"I'm Sorry Hunter, as much as I appreciate what you and your team do for the city, Mr Wayne would have my head if he found out I let a minor into the club" The bouncer explained.

Hunter sighed and said "Logan, Dude please, I'm trying to connect with my youngest daughter, please, I've only found out that she's mine yesterday and this place does have the best meals in Jump City"

Logan sighed and said "I don't know man, Mr Wayne would be furious"

"I'll Cover for you, I am his second favourite adoptive child"

Logan sighed knowing Hunter was right and let Cacci in.

Hunter walked into the Bar waving to a near elderly man who still worked the bar.

The male was Brissy.

The bar erupted in cheers and whistles as Hunter sauntered through the bar.

He stopped and looked around and called out "Right, I appreciate the cheers and everything of the sort but I'm trying to make a new connection here, so just go about your night like Gentlemen"

Everyone went about their business.

Hunter looked to his youngest daughter and said: "want a drink?"

Cacci sighed and said "just a coffee please, Hunter, white with two sugars"

Hunter looked to Brissy and called out "A Whiskey and a coffee white with two please mate"

Brissy nodded starting to make the drinks.

Cacci sat down in a booth and Hunter sat across from her.

They sat in silence.

When their drinks came Hunter picked up his and started sipping at it.

Hunter was trying to think of a way to spark up a conversation but somehow words failed him.

He couldn't think of anything to say.

Even the basic conversation starters seemed to not work in his mind.

"Jesus, it's just like when I tried to make Friends with Jinx for the first time, she wouldn't even look at me," Hunter thought to himself as he started at the bottom of his drink.

Cacci sighed and said "You say you want to form a connection with me but yet we've been sitting here in silence for almost ten minutes now"

Hunter looked up to this Youngest daughter.

He quickly cleared his throat and said "Oh, uh Sorry, it's just your so much like your mother and I had difficulty making friends with her when her and I were children, I just didn't know what to say"

Cacciatore sighed putting a hand on her Fathers.

Hunter's hand was bigger than his daughter's.

She looked at him in the eye and said "Then let me start" He watched his youngest Daughter carefully as she said with a smirk that Hunter could only describe as smartassy "Hi, I'm Cacciatore West, I'm in grade 8, I am Thirteen years of age, My powers are, Energy Balls, Shimmering, Luck manipulation which I'm highly skilled in, spell casting, I've recently started to hate my name due to it just used to hint at you that I'm your Daughter"

Hunter nodded and sighed "well, I'm Hunter Drake, I'm thirty-five years of age, I have been Married to Rachel Roth for ten years, I am a god status Demon, My symbol has officially become the bow and arrow your wear on your jacket, your mother and I have known each other since we were kids, my personality matches my namesake, and I am the leader of the Titans" Cacci nodded and looked down at her coffee then looked back up to Hunter when he said "I can have your name changed within an hour"

Cacci's eyes Widened as she exclaimed "Really?"

"Yeah, I have friends in high places" He paused "high places in regards to the Human World"

Cacci smiled and said "I already have a name"

"what is it"

"Cassiopia"

Hunter nodded and said "it's a nice name"

"I've been getting really into Greek astrology at school, a woman in the Constellation by the same name was known for her Immense Beauty, the Constellation is still part of the eighty-eight recognized Constellations"

Hunter nodded and said "It suits you"

"But the nickname will Remain the same, it's the name itself I hate, not the nickname"

Hunter nodded and said "That's fair enough"

"but the spelling will be different"

"how will the spelling be?"

"c.a.s.s.i" Caccitore spelled out.

Hunter nodded and said, "would you be mad if I make a phone call to have your name changed?"

Cassi shook her head and said "no, I won't"

Hunter smirked at his youngest daughter before pulling his phone out and dialled Bruce's number.

"Hunter?" Bruce Asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it's me, I need a Favour"

Bruce sighed and said "What is it Hunter, it's late"

"I need a name changed?"

"your changing Lilith's name"

"Jesus no I helped come up with it, I want to Change my youngest Daughter's name," Hunter said Looking to Cassi who smiled at him.

"You only have one Daughter Hunter"

"see I thought that too but I've had a second Daughter with Jinx Thirteen years ago," Hunter said into the phone while looking at Brissy Gesturing for two menus.

"that was when Raven was taken wasn't it?"

"yep"

"alright What's her name, I'll use the batcomputor to change all her Digital Records and I'll have the Offical Documents handed in and Processed in the morning, what name does she want"

"she Wants Cassiopia"

Hunter heard the Distinct sound of Typing and said "Digital Changes are done"

"thanks, Bruce, I owe you one"

"Just Raise her to be better than Damian"

"That's not hard Bruce, we are talking about a child who is the offspring of Jinx and Myself here"

Bruce chuckled and said "That is true"

"Cya man"

Hunter Hung up the phone and looked back at Cassi who had her mouth hanging open.

"what is it?"

"was that Bruce Wayne?"

"no that was Bruce Mayne, he works for the Government" Cassi looked at him blankly until he said "Yes it was Bruce Wayne"

Cassi Bounced up and down in her seat just like How Hunter Remember Jinx doing it when they met up in starling city when he was no older than five years old.

Hunter laughed at his Daughter and said "All your Digital Records have been Changed and the Paperwork should be done by tomorrow afternoon"

Cassi Smiled and said "thanks" She Hesitated thinking about what to call Him before Finishing with "Hunter"

He smiled and said "no problem Cassi"

The Due quickly ordered what they wanted from the menu that was placed in front of them while Hunter was on the phone.

When their food Came they quickly ate before Hunter placed the Money on the counter.

"Oi, Hunter, since when did you actually pay for anything here" Called Brissy from the bar.

Hunter laughed and called back "Since I need to set a good example for my Daughter"

Brissy chuckled in response.

Hunter smiled at his daughter and got out of the booth with her not far behind.

He put his hand out.

Cassi grabbed his wrist Seemingly out of habit.

He shimmered to Jinx's house and knocked on the door before pulling his phone out checking the time.

It was ten o'clock on the dot.

Jinx opened the door just as Hunter put his phone back in his pocket.

Her Hair was a mess, it looked as if She had hastily thrown her clothes on.

Hunter smirked and Said "Why don't you go inside Cassi so your Mum and I can talk"

"ok, night Hunter" Cassi went to walk inside but stopped at the door and said "tonight was fun I guess, Maybe you should Bring Lilith next time"

Hunter smirked at his Daughter as she turned away and walked to her room.

He looked at Jinx and said "Showed the Husband what a Demon's lust really is"

Jinx nodded and said "oh yeah" sounding slightly puffed.

He chuckled and said "her name should be legally changed by tomorrow afternoon all of her Digital Records should be changed"

"what did she want it Changed to?"

"Cassiopia"

"So the nickname is still the same?"

"yeah just spelt differently"

"Would you like a coffee?" Jinx asked Gesturing that he could come into the house.

Hunter held a hand up and said "no thanks, or did you forget what happened last time you and I had a coffee at one of our houses"

Jinx smirked at her Childhood friend and her Daughter's father as she said "I'm not completely against a repeat"

"But you're with Wally and I'm back with Raven"

Jinx walked over to Hunter her soft almost puppy dog style Lilac coloured Eyes locking with his Hardened Emerald green eyes as she said "Not even for Feeding"

Hunter Rolled his eyes and pecked his childhood friend on the forehead and whispered "Look into Succubas's, I think you might be one which how much Lust you have compared to me"

Hunter Shimmered back to Titan's tower before Jinx could say anything to stop him.

He appeared in the Tower lounge room which seemed to be like a ghost town.

He walked into his and Raven's room taking his Hoodie off leaving his shirt on as he activated his Pyrokenisis and crawled into the bed with Raven.

Raven cuddled up to the newest heat source.

Hunter wrapped an arm around her holding her close to his chest tucking her under his chin protectively.

He smiled Remembering how he used to do the same with Lilith when she had nightmares at the ages of five to seven years old.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep leaving his Pyrokenisis active the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger issues

-With Lilith-

Lilith awoke the next morning.

She looked down to find her arms wrapped around a certain Blonde boy who's closed eyes hid bright but soft sapphire blue orbs.

She pulled the boy close knowing she wouldn't wake him and tucked him under her chin.

Lilith closed her eyes and sighed preparing to fall back asleep until she heard a light knock on her door.

She sighed and got out of her comfortable bed and walked to the door opening it and leaned against the door blocking her sleeping boyfriend like she's had to do many times in the past.

In front of the Hybrid Teen stood her boyfriend's mother.

Lilith looked at Terra Tiredly and said: "What do you want Terra?" Having just woken up Lilith spoke in Tameranean.

Terra sighed and said "I would appreciate it if you spoke in English"

Lilith coughed and tried to focus on speaking English as she said "If you want English then don't try talking to me after I've just woken up" she managed to speak in English, but she had to stop herself from switching to Tameranean.

"No need to be rude"

"Have you met my mother? There is definitely a need to be rude" Lilith noticed Terra's fist clench then Lilith said with a smirk she knew was like her fathers "Try It I dare you"

Terra took a few deep breaths then said: "I was just wondering if Carlisle was here?"

"He was, but he was gone when I woke up, must have gone out"

Terra sighed and said, "Lilith, I honestly don't care if he spends the night in your bed, I care if you sleep with him-"

"what do you take me for a succubus?" Lilith said quickly getting annoyed.

"no, but I know your Father's reputation-"

"what that you slept with him when he was so hungry that he couldn't say no?" Lilith stood at her full height towering over the short blonde and said "Yes, he is here, he's asleep and to be quite blunt I was actually enjoying being able to cuddle with my boyfriend before having to take Cyborg's Mechanic's test, so if you'll pardon my fucking French, can you kindly fuck off so I can return to my bed where I'm hoping to get a bit more sleep before Carlisle wakes up"

Terra stood there dumbfounded.

Lilith was always extremely kind to her but the white-haired hybrid standing in front of her wasn't as kind, she was the opposite.

Lilith was spitting fire at Terra and the thirty-six-year-old didn't like it.

Terra crossed her arms over her chest attempting to reach Lilith's height but failing as she said "I don't like your tone"

"and I don't appreciate being told not to Speak in a Language that I start speaking when I'm tired when you came knocking on my door"

"Might have to talk to your father about this"

"Go for it, Guaranteed he'd be on my side"

Terra opened her mouth, but all words failed her causing her to growl and turn away.

Lilith closed the door and crawled back onto her bed pulling Carlisle back to her.

He rolled over nuzzling into Lilith's D cup breasts like he had done so often when spending the night with her.

Lilith smiled at her Boyfriend running her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna get up" she heard the blonde boy mutter into her chest.

Lilith giggled and said "we don't have to just yet"

"good" Carlisle said attempting to Nuzzle closer to his Girlfriend.

Lilith kissed the top of his head and said "your mother came by"

"what did she want?" Carlisle muttered borderline falling back asleep.

"she wanted to know if you were here"

"what did you say?"

"I told her that you were but went out then she started trying to roast me, so I spat everything back at her without hesitation"

Carlisle sighed and sat up looking down at Lilith who rolled on to her back to look up at him.

He sighed again then said "Babe, you and mum need to learn to get along, I get that she slept with your dad, I really do get it, but that was before we were born and it's in the past, yes my dad teases her about it but outside of that it's in the past, hell even Hunter doesn't talk about it"

Lilith sighed and said "but she pretty much demanded that I speak English when I by nature speak Tameranean when I'm tired"

"your speaking English now aren't you?"

"I had to concentrate on not switching back when speaking to your mum"

Carlisle sighed before laying back down on his Girlfriend's chest and said "I'll talk to her and see if she'll tolerate it"

Lilith closed her eyes feeling at peace as she said "thank you Baby" while Absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

-with Hunter-

Hunter's eyes opened, and he found that Raven was Curled in on herself, she was shaking as if she was cold or scared.

He quickly warmed his body up and shook her awake.

Her Amethyst eyes shot open as she moved away from him as she looked around Panic in her eyes.

Raven seemed to be shaking until her eyes landed on Hunter's curious but worried Emerald Green eyes.

They sat there for a moment, eyes locked on each other.

Hunter didn't dare move a Muscle out of fear of Scaring his wife.

Once she realized who he was she flung herself on him crying into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

After a shook while Raven had calmed down and only then did Hunter Dare to speak "Night Terror?" was all he asked, he found being straight to the point was easier on Raven.

She sighed and nodded pulling away from her Husband's wet shoulder and said "Yeah, which is surprising because I haven't had them since the first night that you slept in the same bed as me"

Hunter Shrugged and said "It's pretty weird"

Suddenly there was a banging on their door Hunter groaned as he got out of bed and quickly crossed the room managing to put a pair of jeans on as he crossed the room.

He opened the door hiding Raven's partly naked body with his own.

There In front of him stood Terra Wayne.

"We need to talk about your Daughter," Terra said, He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what this was about.

It wasn't the first time Terra had come to his room wanting to talk to him about Lilith's attitude.

Hunter sighed and said "For the Last time Terra, If Lilith is in her room do not Disturb her, Do not tell her off for Speaking Tameranean when she's just woken up and if Carlisle is sleeping with her so fucking be it, and I bet you've just proven her right by speaking to me considering I sided with her"

Terra glared at him and said "she threw the fact that I slept with you"

"you borderline took advantage of me when I was so fucking hungry that I couldn't say no"

Terra growled at him and said "I swear to god if Jaxon ever smells sex on them before Carlisle turns sixteen"

"you will do nothing, and neither will Jaxon" Hunter's eyes started to glow as he said "or have you forgotten who Jaxon bows to"

Terra turned away and walked down the hallway as Hunter called out "oh, by the way, Stop pissing my Daughter off"

Hunter turned around closing the door as Raven sat up and said "I've just realized, the Triquetra on your chest is gone and your markings Symbolizing your Status has moved onto your chest"

Hunter sighed laying back down and said "must have moved when Control Freak took us into his realm"

"what about the Electrokinesis, is that gone?"

"No idea, I think it might be like a Kitsune"

Raven looked at him confused as she said "What's a Kitsune"

"Kitsune are fox spirits, Tricksters if you will, there are different types, a famous Kitsune is a thunder kitsune, they can drain any electrical source and use it against the enemy"

Raven Nuzzled into Hunter's chest and said "I like that your God Symbol is on your chest now"

Hunter looked down at his chest and said "so do I"

-with Cassiopia-

Cassi awoke to her alarm blaring beside her head.

She slammed her fist on the off button and got out of bed putting on her white button up school shirt and her blue school skirt.

She went into the lounge room and poured herself a cup of coffee which she poured a small amount of whisky into it from a flask she kept in her bra.

She closed the lid putting the flask back into her bra just as her mother came in.

Cassi poured some milk into her cup and stirred it.

Jinx leaned against the counter her own cup of coffee in hand as she said, "got your Flask?"

Cassi silently retrieved it from her bra showing it to her mother before placing it back as she said "of course"

"does Hunter know you drink?"

"he offered to buy me one, but I turned it down opting for a white coffee with two sugars"

"Good, He can't know your drinking at the age of thirteen he'll have my head for it"

"shouldn't he get a say in what I'm allowed and not allowed to do I mean he might be alright with it considering-"

Jinx sighed and cut her daughter off "no he can't know, Lilith started drinking a couple nights ago and Carlisle drinks, so he doesn't frenzy, you drink to suppress the cravings"

Cassi sighed and muttered "fine"

"Go to school, I'll see you when you get home"

Cassi quickly sculled her coffee and placed her mug does and vanished with a shimmering effect.

-with Jinx-

Jinx sighed and muttered "she wasn't wrong though, Maybe Hunter should get a say, He is her father after all"

"He really shouldn't" Came the deep Tired voice of her Husband.

Jinx looked up and said "Why shouldn't he"

"Because he's less of a father to her than I am, I am the one that helped raise her while he was where? He was off marrying Raven without a fucking clue"

"he is her biological father and she by technicalities is his only Biological daughter if anyone should get a fucking say, it's him, not you"

Wally glared at his wife and said, "Who helped raise her?"

"who helped make her? Whose DNA is half of hers? Whose DNA makes her able to kick your ass in a race? That's right Hunter's, he Deserves a lot more say than you and if you want to leave me again but this time with a Thirteen year there's the fucking door I'm sure you can be moved out faster than you finished last night!" Jinx Ranted increasingly getting more pissed off.

Wally growled and said, "is that what you want?"

"right now, I want Hunter to have a say in what fucking happens to his youngest Daughter!"

"so, what your gonna call him?"

Jinx pulled her phone out and said "I want you out of here in the next couple minutes"

She opened Hunter's contact and looked back up to find only a few sparks hanging in the air.

She rolled her eyes and called Hunter.

"yo" came Hunter's voice, he sounded tired and seemed like he had his head buried in the pillow.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for coffee, we could talk about Cassi"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple, just gotta feed a bit"

"didn't you feed a couple days ago?"

"I'm still pretty sure you're a Succubus so I'll need all the strength I can get"

"I can call my mum, ask if I am"

"so, see you in like an hour maybe more"

"yeah"

The line went dead the Second Jinx Spoke

She sighed before Bringing up her Mother's contact and waited for her mother to answer.

"Jinx, how are you, sweetheart? How Cacciatore?" Came her mother's caring voice.

Jinx sighed and subconsciously started pacing around the kitchen as she said: "I'm good, mum and Cassi is fine, she changed her name to Cassiopia-"

"what about her father?" Came her mother's voice cutting Jinx off "Have you managed to reach him"

"Yeah, he knows that Cassi is his Daughter, Even used some of his higher contacts to change her name legally"

"have you put his name down onto her school pick up list?"

"I don't think he'd go anywhere near there"

"why in blazes not?"

Jinx's pink lips turned up into a small smile and said "Because it's a human school, she barely keeps her Fangs hidden when one of her Friend's scraps their knee"

"doesn't mean her father will lose control"

"I don't know Ma, he's pretty impulsive"

The girls shared a laugh through the Phone then jinx said "speaking of her Father, he thinks I might be part Succubus"

"he's right my dear, you are"

"how come I never knew?"

"you were extremely active at the H.I.V.E. Academy"

"I know I was Extremely Sexually Active but how come I never woke up next to A Corpse? By nature, I would have Fed on their energy to the point that they died"

"I don't know sweetheart but that Demon God you have attached to your hip, He's definitely a smart one"

Jinx smirked and said "I don't know Ma, I'm pretty sure he has me attached to his hip"

-With Hunter-

Hunter rolled over in his bed and flung an arm around Raven and said "I gotta go meet Jinx"

"do you have to?"

"Yeah she wants to Discuss Cassi"

"need a top up?"

"if you don't mind my darling"

Raven moved her head giving him more Access to her neck.

Hunter ran his fangs across a sensitive part of her neck before sinking his Fangs into a major vein in his wife's neck, earning him a soft moan from his wife.

He started Drinking feeling the blood start to give him strength After a few more moment's Hunter had his feed and pulled his fangs out of Raven's neck with a popping sound.

He ran his tongue over the wounds licking up the blood and closing the wounds.

Hunter licked his lips cleaning them of blood and started looking for a shirt.

"So, Honey, when are you going to turn me?"

Hunter froze his hand halfway to a clean shirt.

He quickly recovered as he grabbed the shirt and threw it on "When can we put Lilith on Human blood?" he asked Desperately trying to change the subject he's been avoiding for the last three years

"Hunter, Honey, I know you've been trying to avoid the topic, but I feel it's a topic that needs to be discussed"

He sighed knowing he wasn't getting away this time.

"I wasn't planning on turning you"

"but you will end up outliving me"

"I'm aware of that"

"then you should turn me"

"I was hoping that we could have a kid for ourselves"

Raven froze before her face softened even more as she said "Hunter, we do have a kid, we have Lilith"

Hunter shook his head sadly as he said "no, You and Damian, have Lilith, just because she's got my DNA doesn't mean she's mine, I want us to have a Kid, one that looks like you and me, not you and Damian with small Traces of me"

Raven got out of bed and walked over to her husband and said "the traces that Lilith carries of you is what kept me from ending it all when Slade took me, Her Soft but Piercing Emerald Green eyes is what kept me going, they are what made me believe that I'll see you again, She has your undeniable wit, she knew that Slade wasn't her uncle even when I had tried to convince her that he was, She has your unstoppable care for people, She's Dating Carlisle, the Beastboy of the young titans, he's the run of the team but yet she's still found someone she's truly happy with" Hunter nodded hanging on every word then Raven put a hand on his cheek and said "and she has your snow white hair, as I said your emerald green eyes but hers are soft but piercing, she has your beautiful, pale skin, she has Your powers" Raven said putting Emphasis the word 'Your' before continuing "She has your Determination, Yes, She may have aspects of Damian, But she's not his, she hasn't been for the sixteen years that she's been in this world"

Hunter's eyes started to water as he pulled his wife close and held her.

He took a deep breath trying to compose himself as he said "I still want another child, but I want this one to be Born entirely of our DNA and not DNA that has been changed through Demonic means"

Raven pulled back and looked into his eyes.

He started back their eyes seeming to stare into each other's souls.

Raven smiled and said "yeah, I like that idea, I think a child with our looks might work"

Hunter smirked locking lips with Raven, the couple closed their eyes.

He shimmered away mid-kiss knowing it'll piss Raven off.

Hunter appeared in the kitchen of the West Residence and leaned against a counter as he said: "so where's Wally?"

Jinx sighed starting to make him a coffee adding a bit of Whiskey to it for extra flavour as she said "fucked if I know, I told him if he couldn't handle not having a say in what happens with Cassi then I wanted his shit out of here within the hour"

"and is his shit still here"

"haven't checked"

Jinx slid Hunter his cup of coffee which he picked up and took a sip from.

The two demons were silent until Hunter said "Cassi at school?"

"yeah"

"how's she going"

"she's passing"

"not what I meant Jinxy" Hunter said smirking at the fact he called her by her childhood nickname.

Jinx sighed and said "she's managed to keep her cravings under control"

Hunter sighed and asked, "she's already started drinking hasn't she?" Jinx froze when he asked, "hasn't she?"

Jinx remained silent.

"Jinx that is the only way she is able to keep her blood cravings under control"

"Fine, Yes she's started drinking but I didn't want you to know"

"why not!" Hunter growled out at the Succubus his eyes turning a powerful blood red that almost made the Succubas bow at his feet knowing his position.

"Because I knew you'd act like this"

Hunter growled and said, "she is far too young, and on top of that you're sending her to a normal school, she will kill someone!"

"how would you fucking know! Were you there for her birth! Were you there when she learnt to shimmer, were you there when her powers showed up"

"No I wasn't there for any of those time, because you neglected to tell me that you were pregnant with my kid, you neglected to tell me that Cassi was mine in the first place"

"do not fuck with my temper Hunter, I've just found that actually am a Succubus, and at this point, if you piss me off I will probably feed on you and kill you"

Hunter took a deep breath closing his eyes and said "yeah, your right we need to calm down"

When he opened them they were back to his natural Hardened Emerald green.

Jinx sighed and said "anyway, did you want Cassi to stay with you on weekends? I sure you've got space in that huge tower of your's"

Hunter nodded managing to remain calm as he said "yeah, that would be nice, it gives a lot of us to form a better relationship with her"

Jinx nodded and said, "alright, do you need anything?"

"no I'm alright" he took five thousand dollars in cash out of his pocket and threw it down on the table and said "keep that, use it to pay the rent, buy some food, pay for Cassi's school fees I don't care but I'm not letting you turn the money away, or I'll put the money into her school fees myself"

Jinx sighed Grabbing the stack and walked over to a floorboard lifting it up and chucking the stack of cash in with what looked like other stacks of cash.

She placed the floorboard back in place.

He looked at the Succubus and said "stealing from banks again?"

"I'm not the one who's stealing from them"

"if you tell me another hero has gone to stealing, I'll kill someone"

"no, when Jaxon decides to rob the occasional bank he brings me a small cut, and he figured out that Cassi was yours so he started giving me a bit more as child support in your name"

Hunter sighed sculling the cup of coffee and said "course he fucking did"

The pair were quiet for a moment before Jinx said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cassi Sooner, I really wanted to but I just didn't see the point in practically ruining a Marriage with the knowledge of another child"

Hunter sighed and said "I just wish you pulled me aside and just told me"

"I know"

Hunter sighed and said, "I gotta go, I'll see Cassi on Friday?"

Jinx nodded and said "yeah"

Hunter nodded and shimmered back to the tower suddenly feeling drained and tired.

He crawled back into his bed next to Raven and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: You need to heal me

-With Lilith-

Lilith sighed when she heard a knock on her door.

Carlisle rolled off her chest and groaned at the irritating noise not fully waking up.

Lilith sighed again and got out of bed and opened the door to reveal the giant of a metal man known a Cyborg.

Lilith Smiled at her Honorary uncle "Hey Uncle Cyborg"

"Hey kiddo, did you forget something?"

Lilith Facepalmed and said "shit sorry, Uncle Cyborg I forgot about the mechanic's test"

Cyborg smiled kindly and said "don't sweat it, kid, I went ahead and gave you and Carlisle what you deserve, needless to say, you both passed"

Lilith smiled and said "thanks"

Cyborg sighed and said, "do you remember what I told you when we first met when you were three?"

"that dad could lift a whole building by himself?" Lilith asked due to it being the only thing she remembered.

"no, I told you that you could be damn near stronger than your father"

"You did?" Lilith continued to question

Cyborg chuckled and said "yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday, I had set you up on the counter in the Med Bay before Carlisle burned it down, I asked you if you knew what you were, you had told me what Raven told you, I corrected her and I told you that I bet you'd be stronger than your father when your older"

"how young was i?"

"You were three"

"Must have been before I started making solid memories"

"yeah it was, I think you'd give your father a run for his money at the age your at now"

Lilith smirked and said "thanks Cyborg"

-with Hunter-

Hunter sighed as he opened his eyes finding Raven gone.

He got out of bed putting a shirt on before walking out into the lounge room already feeling stronger than the day before.

He felt the power start to flow through him and that was his sign that the Werewolf venom was burned out of his system and bloodstream.

he looked around saw Raven on the couch.

He leaned over the couch wrapping his arms around her and muttered in her ear "would you like a drink my dear?"

"Honey it's still only ten in the morning"

"it's midday somewhere"

Raven rolled her eyes waving her Husband off.

He smirked and walked into the kitchen grabbing his favoured bottle of whiskey.

He took the cap off taking a swig from it allowing the liquid to burn his throat slightly.

He looked over the room again and said: "no Lilith or Carlisle this morning?"

Terra looked at him and said "not yet, I'd dare say they are still laying in bed, between those two kids I'm surprised they get anything done when they go on missions"

Hunter snorted and said "I'd place money on the fact that it's your son who's still sleeping and Lilith just wants cuddles"

Raven sighed and said "I have to agree with my husband Terra, Lilith is Like her father, she needs lots of attention to function"

"Oh, did Damian need a lot of attention?"

"Terra!" Hunter shouted from the kitchen

"I'm sorry but I'm done tiptoeing around the fact that your not her Father Hunter"

Hunter's eyes started to glow a burning blood red as he said "You will continue to do as your god damn told Terra"

Jaxon walked in at that moment and yelled "what the fuck is going on in here, I can Sense Hunter's power from the fucking basement"

Hunter's eyes never left Terra's as he said "Why don't you ask your wife"

"Terra, what happened," Jaxon asked sternly.

"I'm done tiptoeing around the fact Hunter isn't Lilith's real father and they both got shitty"

Hunter's eyes flared as he said "do not make us out to be the bad guys, you know exactly what you did, you threw Damian back at Raven, Lilith is more me than she is of that Rapist, so if you want to see what a fucking demonic god can do, keep going I dare you"

"Terra, just apologize to them and Hunter will drop it" Jaxon side reading Hunter's mind due to their fusion link.

Hunter Glared at Jaxon and said "Stay out of my head"

-with Mumbo-

Mumbo held a book with Demonic incantations in it, it was bound in new looking black leather, with age-worn black pages and a purple piece of ribbon that was frayed at the end.

The book was known as the Necronomicon

He stared down at the corpses that lay in front of him.

One was in several pieces, their head seemed to have been crushed, they had claws on their hands, their face was unrecognizable but Mumbo knew it was exactly who he wanted.

The other was in one piece, they had long snow white hair, piercing ice blue eyes, a look of fear plastered on their face with a single stab wound through their chest.

Mumbo sighed and said "I hope brother blood was right about these two being the only ones who know how his targets work"

Mumbo opened the book and found the spell he was looking for.

It was the spell to raise the dead.

"Animas hominum redire permisit eos ut consurgerent in corporibus exiguntur perficere iussit."

Mumbo read the incantation several times.

The corpse that was in pieces came back together as if it was never touched, the head healed forming a solid face structure and the corpse with the stab wound healed as well.

They both stood up smirking.

They were none other than Damian Wayne and Malchior of Null.

Damian's eyes shone a Cold Steel blue as he said: "thanks Dickless, what do you need us for?"

Mumbo almost coward under Damian's cold blue eyes as he stuttered out "B-brother Blood, N-needs you t-to take out some t-targets for him" Mumbo gulped managing to pull himself together enough to correct himself "we'll kidnap one of them"

"who are his targets, warlock?" it was Malchior who spoke

"I-I-I-"

"out with it Warlock!" Malchior Snapped.

"I think their names are Hunter and Raven" Mumbo blurted out in a rush.

Malchior and Damian smirked at each other then Damian said "yeah, we can do it"

Damian Shifted into a large Black wolf with Cold Steel Blue Eyes.

Malchior swiftly shifted into a large Purple Dragon and Grabbed Damian and took flight.

-with Jinx-

Jinx sighed as she walked through Jump city looking at her phone.

She turned into an alleyway and leaned against the wall pulling a pack of Cigarettes out of her small handbag and lit the cigarette with a pink and purple zippo lighter.

She put the lighter and pack back into her handbag and took a drag.

She emptied her lungs of the nicotine-laced smoke before immediately taking another drag.

She sighed letting the smoke out again and muttered "I should really quit"

"yes, you should darlin" Came a male voice with a Welsh accent.

She looked at the man, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, a stubbled chin, a gold lighter in hand, and a Cigarette between his lips.

He wore a brown trenchcoat over a white button-up shirt which had a red tie tied around his neck, he also wore black dress pants with matching shoes.

It was none other than John Constantine.

"Hey John"

"'ello Jinx"

"shouldn't you quit as well?"

"I'm Immortal Darlin' there wouldn't be a point"

"there's always a point, we just have to find it"

"which means there was a point in why we started in the first place"

A strong silence washed over the pair while they breathed in the nicotine lace smoke.

"you've been watching over jump city for a while now haven't you?"

"you knew?"

"please, where ever Hunter goes your generally not far behind"

"I guess I'm a creature of habit"

Another strong silence washed over them causing Jinx to grow increasingly agitated, causing her to suck on her Cigarette more.

"what's about to happen?"

"a demon told me he saw a Giant purple Dragon carrying a large black wolf with piercing but cold steel blue eyes"

"is he a valuable source?"

"he asn't led me astray just yet, as he?"

"I guess not, but does he know who they are?"

"not a clue" in a blur their faces were inches apart "but I'm more interested in you darlin'"

"why would the greatest con man alive be interested in little old me?"

"because you're a dying race, my dear, Celestials are told to end all succubi with no questions asked"

The smell of smoke on him mixed with his accent, it almost made her lose control.

"why is that?" Jinx asked managing to keep her self in control

"Because a succubus can be deadly when they're not trained"

"and you here to do what? Train me?"

"no I'm here to make sure Jump city is safe with at least a dozen succubi and a God level Hybrid runnin' around"

"I'm sure Jump city can manage, or have you forgotten that Hunter has turned completely good?"

"'e may be good-hearted but it won't stop him from killing to get what 'e wants"

"shouldn't you be more concerned about the dragon flying around with a wolf?"

"Jinx, Darlin' do you realize how many times I've had to bring you back from the dead? Do you realize how many Villian's I've had to 'bring back so that the Celestials wouldn't know you're a Succubus?"

"I'm guessing a lot?"

"I've had to bring you in particular back more times than I'm comfortable with admittin', I could 'ave everything taken from me, my mansion, my runes, my books, everythin' do you understand that Jinx?"

"yes John I understand"

"that means you need to learn how to control it and quickly, you'll 'ave to teach your daughter too"

Jinx sighed with a nod of her head.

In a flash of golden light, Constantine was gone.

She sighed again flicking her burnt out cigarette away before leaving the Alley only to be pulled back in and a hand cover her mouth.

"Hey Jinx, it's been a while hasn't it, how long has it been? Almost fifteen years?"

The voice quickly became clear to the succubus, it was Damian Wayne.

She soon felt a set of claws at her throat which caused her to freeze in place.

Soon a male walked in front of her, he had white hair, gothic makeup, metal armour with the letter 'M' on it in black.

She didn't know the male in front of her.

He smirked "we're not going to hurt you, ma'am, we're just gonna hurt you, really really badly," he said putting emphasis and the second 'really'

Damian laughed from behind her as he said "can you handle her?"

The male with white hair laughed himself and said "what do you take me for? A low-level wizard? Course I can handle this puny Sorceress"

Damian spun her around and pushed her over to the male with white hair.

His hand clamped down on her mouth preventing her from crying out for help.

She felt his free hand grab her arms keeping her from Manipulating luck to her advantage.

She watched as Damian's cold piercing steel blue eyes travelled her body with a smirk as he said "you really filled out Jinx, Almost wish I was as lucky as wally" he approached the Sorceress.

She tried to back away from him, knowing what he did to Raven but only pushed her small body into the tall male behind her.

Damian extended his claws as he said "I guess I can get a peek at the goods while I cut you up"

Jinx's eyes screwed shut as she felt his claws cut through the fabric of her shirt and into her bare skin.

The pain was barely bearable but she knew there was more to come.

She felt his claws slicing into her skin again but this time they went deeper, then against, then again, his cuts started getting more animalistic, starting to go for her throat and face, her arms and her legs.

When she was dropped to the ground she was bleeding so much that a pool of blood quickly formed under her.

Her Vision was starting to go blurry.

"Cassi" Jinx barely managed out "please help"

-With Cassi-

(moments before)

Cassi was walking down the corridor in her school, she looked over to a girl who was being picked on for having a tail.

To Cassi the girl looked cute, her red horns poking through her Raven hair, her red tail wrapping around her leg so that the other kids couldn't pull at it.

However, the other kids had managed to unwrap her tail and were pulling at it trying to see if it was fake due to the girl having pale skin.

Her irises were blood red much like Hunter's were when he was pissed off.

"Hey!" Cassi called out as she ran to the girl's aide.

The other kids looked at her as she said "get the fuck away from her"

The other kids ran away having been scared of Cassi since she came to the school.

Cassi crouched down and picked up the girls books and handed them to her as she said "sorry about them, their Assholes"

The girl smiled at Cassi as she said "it's alright, they've been doing that for the last week"

"no, it's not alright, you can't help that you have Horns and a tail"

The girl looked panicked as she said: "you can see my horns" she quickly tried to fix her hair looking almost sad.

Cassi grabbed her hands stopping her from hiding her horns as she said "hey, don't hide them, personally I think their cute"

The girl smiled at Cassi and said "Hey, I'm Haze, I just moved here"

"Hey, I'm Cassi, I've been here since year eight"

Haze smiled at Cassi and said "what do you have?"

"English, you?"

"I have the same"

Cassi suddenly heard the sound of Crackling fire in her head and she knew her mother was calling for her.

Cassi's eyes widened as he said "a second thought, I gotta go, I forgot I left some stuff at home, I'll see you tomorrow though"

Cassi didn't give time for the girl to respond.

She turned on her heel running out of the double doors that were the exit and run to the nearest alley disappearing when she was out of sight.

She appeared next to her mother who was lying in a pool of blood which Cassi could tell was her own.

Cassi crouched down next to her mother and said: "Oh my God mum, I've got to get you to the hospital!"

Jinx shook her head and said "no take me to Titans Tower"

"what are they gonna do?"

"I'll be able to heal there, but I need to get there while I can still think"

"No Mum, you're not thinking straight"

Jinx shot her daughter the best glare she could manage and said "Cassi, Sweetheart, Take me to Titans Tower, Take me to Hunter"

-with Hunter-

Hunter sat on the couch scrolling through his phone.

He sighed locking his phone and put in his pocket just as Cassi Shimmered into existence in the middle of the lounge room with a badly cut and heavily bleeding Jinx.

Hunter rushed over to her and crouching down to look her over as he said "She's lost a shit tonne of blood, Cassi what happened?"

"I don't know, I was at school talking to this really cute girl then I heard the sound of Crackling fire in my head and I knew it was mum so I shimmered to her and found her like this, she told me to bring her here, to you"

Hunter looked at Raven who had stood up and said "I can save her but you not going to like how"

Raven knew what her Husband was referring to as she said "Hunter go Save her, we'll deal with it after the fact"

Hunter looked at Cassi and said, "What happens next does not get reported to Wally, understood?"

"Save my Mum then we'll talk"

Hunter swiftly picked Jinx just and Shimmered into his and Raven's room.

He laid her on the bed.

"Hunter?" Jinx Managed out

"yeah Jinx, it's me"

"you'll have to heal me"

"I know" He ripped her shirt off throwing it across the room and started to kiss her.

He instantly felt his Chi being drained but he knew he had more than enough to spare.

He broke the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off, dropping it next to the bed before going back to kissing her feeling his Chi being drained again.

It seemed to Hunter That Jinx had enough strength to move at least her arms.

He found her pulling at his jean button.

He helped her before moving to her shorts.

He quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off chucking them over with her ripped shirt.

he pulled her shorts and panties off throwing them with the growing pile that minus his shirt.

He broke the kiss momentarily so he could ask "are you sure?"

Jinx panted not being fully healed as she said "yeah, I need to be healed so I can help take these fuckheads down"

Hunter smirked at his Succubus of a childhood friend and kissed her again returning to the feeling of his Chi being drained.

He positioned his Erect cock at her entrance which caused her to use what minimal strength she had to wrap her legs around his waist.

He remembered that he had jokingly Given Jaxon a box of Condoms that Hunter had laying around and knew they were still in date and would fit him.

He shimmered one into his hand and opened it never breaking the kiss with Jinx knowing she wouldn't be able to heal as quickly if he broke the kiss again.

Hunter Expertly put the condom on without looking, making sure it was on properly and pushed himself into his childhood friend earning a moan from her but yet she continued to suck in his Chi.

He started to thrust into her letting out a moan himself while she continued to moan from under him.

Due to the sudden addition to Sexual energy, a blue stream of mist appeared from Hunter's mouth and into Jinx's.

Jinx somehow found the strength to lace her slender fingers into his blood red-streaked hair and his into her lilac hair.

He continued to thrust into her while they continued to moan and she continued to feed on his chi.

Soon enough they both climax.

Hunter pulled out of her and got off the bed carefully taking off his condom and threw it in the bin.

He sighed and to his surprise, he didn't feel weak in any way shape or form.

He looked over to Jinx who laid on her back panting in nothing but her bra.

He grabbed her pants and panties handing them to her.

She sat up and took the clothing and put them on.

Hunter looked her up and down and said with a smirk "you healed remarkably quickly"

"the joy's of being a succubus I guess" Jinx responded Sarcasm lacing her voice.

"come on Jinx, give me some credit" Hunter stated ignoring her sarcasm.

Jinx laughed a little before looking at her shirt and sighed "the fucker was already ripped I guess"

Hunter put his boxers and jeans back on buttoning them up and walked over to a set of draws chucking her a shirt that was his.

The shirt was black with 'Jinxed' written on it in pink writing.

He smirked and said "I think it suits you"

Jinx rolled her eyes as Hunter threw a shirt on that was black with a sword and bow crossed over each other with an arrow up the middle and the word 'Hunted' in a font that looked like the word was written in blood.

"I think It suits you" Jinx mimicked.

Hunter rolled his eyes walking out of the room and into the lounge room.

Raven got up Hugging her husband, and muttered: "did she Hurt you?"

Hunter smirked and said "no Honey, I'm not that weak even after spending two days burning Werewolf Venom out of my system"

Raven nuzzled her face into Hunter's chest, grateful he wasn't hurt.

Jinx walked in and over to her daughter who hugged her.

Hunter sighed and whispered "about that"

"Shut up" Hunter felt a sudden wetness on his shirt as he Raven Continued her voice breaking slightly "just shut up, When I said we'd deal with it after, I wasn't serious, I would honestly prefer If this wasn't to happen again but I know deep down you're the only one she can consistently heal from"

Hunter's heart broke, hearing how much him having to save his childhood friend had hurt his wife, the woman he loved, it broke him to hear her voice breaking.

Hunter kissed the top of Raven's head just as the glass in titans tower broke and in came two overly familiar men, both men were hated among the majority of the team and for good reason.

Those two men were Damian and Malchior.

Malchior smirked and said, "it's been a while my sweet Raven" while looking at Raven and Hunter.

"Hello Brother" Growled Damian at his Vampiric brother


	8. Chapter 8: A Millionth time

Within a blur Terra, Jaxon, Cassi and Jinx were all brought over to where Hunter stood and force behind him, his eyes glowing blood red as if a bloodstream was flowing behind his irises.

Soon the remainder of the team gathered Guarding Raven.

Hunter roared at Damian before he said "How are you back? I killed you! I made sure of it!"

"It's amazing what the Necronomicon can do"

Hunter kept his guard up and kept Raven behind the protective wall that was the Titans.

"We do not want to harm any of you" Came Malchior's overly calm voice.

"I do!" Damian Called out raising his hand.

"well I do not, Damian may hold a grudge but that's understandable" Malchior started pacing as he spoke "However he and I weren't brought back for our own revenge otherwise I would be killed again, We were brought back because we were the only ones that knew how you work"

Damian sunk down preparing to pounce at his vampiric brother his eyes glowing the same piercing cold steel blue

Lilith walked into the lounge room with Carlisle hot on her heels as if at the worst time.

Damian's eyes shifted to Lilith and widened.

"Lilith go back to your room" Hunter Growled at his daughter, his eyes never leaving Damian as he crouched down ready to pounce at Damian at a moments notice.

"Who are these guys dad?" Lilith asked

"Go to your room!" Hunter yelled at his daughter

Lilith and Carlisle quickly Disappeared in a shimmering effect.

"who was that?" Damian asked already knowing the answer "She has aspects of me"

Hunter's spiral markings started to glow as he said "She's my Daughter"

Damian looked to Hunter and growled, "you mean my Daughter!"

Hunter's eyes began to glow a searing blood red as he said: "no I mean my Daughter!"

Damian Charged at Hunter who charged in return quickly picking Damian up and threw him across the room and had met him halfway before slamming him to ground creating a circle of cracks around Damian.

Hunter's eyes suddenly turned to Red with black instead of white.

He growled and said his voice Echoing "you will never know the pleasure of knowing my daughter, which is a shame because she's actually quite nice"

Hunter Ripped Damian's head off his body, then both his arms then his legs then Hunter Ripped Damian's torso in half.

"How sad, I always enjoy working alongside the wolf," Malchior said sounding bored "Fiat Fumi"

The entire room was covered in smokes and before they knew it Malchior was gone and so was Raven.

When the smoke Cleared Hunter looked to the wall that was the Titans and saw that Raven was gone.

"for Fuck sake!" Hutner Yelled.

"Hunter calm down," Jinx said calmingly

Hunter glared at Jinx and said "the last thing you want to do Jinx, Is tell me to fucking calm down"

Jinx walked over to him and slapped him as she growled "this is no fucking different to when Slade took her and Lilith, you just have to find her"

"the difference is the Team wasn't Disbanded Last time"

Cyborg sighed walking over to the tower computer typing something quickly then said "power signature matching Raven's has been found on the moon" he was silent for a moment then said "and it's gone"

Hunter stood up straight and said "alright, We know where she roughly is" Suddenly a Black Sword with a silver blade which was had cracks in it holding lava, a demonic styled handguard and a Demonic styled pummel appeared in his hand and said "let's get her back"

"Unless you can shimmer to the moon, you're not getting there anytime soon"

-with Raven-

When everything became clear around Raven, she looked around.

She was met with a new Hive Acadamy, this one was identical to the one that was underwater but this one was in a bubble on what looked like the moon.

There in front of her stood Malchior in his Classic Outfit, Brother Blood in his Classic robe that did nothing to hide the Red Cybornetic pieces and Johnny Rancid sitting on his Cosmic Motorcycle.

"It is so good to see you My sweet Raven" Brother Blood spoke looking her up and down "You have grown up into a Gorgeous woman"

"thanks" Raven Growled at the creep.

"Now now Raven, I'm not going to Hurt you"

"no, your just going to do what all the other Villian's did ten years ago, Lust after me until Hunter is forced to take Life after Life to get me back"

Brother Blood laughed and said "Stupid Girl, I'll succeed where others failed, You'll be my bride"

Brother Blood waved his hand and before Raven Knew it she was in Johnny Rancid's Nightmare Realm.

It was a near identical to Jump City but the sky was black and red, Titan's tower was Destroyed and in front of her Laid the dismembered body of Hunter.

The sight of her Husband's Dead body caused her to turn and throw up into a nearby trash can.

She tried to Levitate but failed.

She looked down a street to see decaying corpses, but they were walking.

They were the literal walking dead.

They were zombies.

Raven looked around realizing her powers weren't working.

She quickly realized she was in the shopping district of Jump City.

She ran department store running down the aisle looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

She smiled finding a lightweight axe.

She picked up two just as two corpses attacked her.

She turned as a kneejerk reaction and slammed an axe into each of the Corpse's heads.

She pulled the axes out and sighed "this will be a long fight"

-with Hunter-

Hunter paced around the lounge room in the tower resisting the urge to put his fist through a wall.

Then a memory popped into his mind and he knew it was the answer he was seeking.

He turned to the Mechanical Man that was Cyborg and said: "do you guys still have the T-ship?"

Cyborg's human eye widened as he said "yeah, we do, all we'll have to do it dust it off, polish it, weld a few things back onto it, give it some good old TLC and it should be up and running"

"Hunter, what happened to your Lantern ring?" Asked Jaxon.

Hunter sighed and said "the Blue Lanterns took it back for not matching their colour scheme"

Jaxon nodded then Hunter said, "Cyborg, when will the T-ship be up and running?"

"If I start now cause no one else is touching it, a week"

"A week?" Hunter asked disbelief lacing his voice.

"Give or take"

Hunter sighed walking over to the couch and fell heavily onto it.

He rubbed his face.

He didn't know what to do.

He had put Tainted Excaliber aside for the moment.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

His wife had been taken from him.

For a millionth time but it didn't stress him any less than the first time.

"It'll be alright Hunter, You'll get her back," Jaxon said with a sigh "you always do"

Hunter shot to his feet.

Jaxon could have sworn he heard Thunder striking as Hunter stood.

Hunter looked to Jaxon and said "That is not the point" Jaxon remained quiet "how would you feel if Terra was the one who was taken or Carlisle?"

Jaxon continued to remain silent.

Hunter walked over to the low-level Vampire and Yelled: "How would you Fucking Feel!"

"I'd feel no different to you"

"Exactly, so do not sit there and tell me that I'll get her back because I always do, because this may be the time that I won't get her back"

"Jaxon, baby" Terra started walking over to him placing a hand on his chest "Give Him time to breathe, you know what he's like when he's stressed and when he feels like a caged animal"

Jaxon nodded walking away with Terra on his arm.


	9. Chapter 9: A Broken Vampire

-Weeks later-

Hunter paced.

it seemed that's all he could do.

Pace.

back and forth, Back and forth.

The dark Clouds hanging over Jump city didn't help his mood.

It actually made him feel worse.

He felt useless, Guilty and like he was a failure.

Even Cassi was knocking on his door when she came over with Jinx.

Hunter continued to Pace.

Back and forth, Back and Forth.

The clouds reminded him of the gloomy streets of Gothem.

whenever He used to go for a jog as Bruce's Daily work out for him the clouds would always he the same Dark Looming gray Spreading dread Across the city.

Another knock on the door.

"Hunter?" came Cassi's voice

He remained silent, Continuing with his pacing.

"Come on dad!"

Hunter froze.

It wasn't Lilith who called him that.

it was his Youngest daughter.

He sighed walking over to the door his legs almost giving out from under him from the sudden change of movement.

he stumbled his way to the door proping himself up on the door frame with his elbow as he opened the door revealing both Cassi and Jinx.

Jinx smiled down at their daughter and said "Thanks Cassi, you can go get to Know lilith" Jinx glared at Hunter and growled "I'll bring your father out"

Cassi rolled her eyes and walked off Muttering something under her breath pulling her phone out of her leather jacket messaging someone.

Jinx pushed hunter back into the room closing the door behind her.

Hunter fell to the floor with a heavy thud unable to hold himself up.

he groan feeling a bruise form on his back.

he looked up at his childhood friend "How much did you give her to call me dad?"

"Nothing, She's worried about you Hunter, At home she's constantly asking if your alright or 'When are we seeing dad next' And I always have to respond with 'I don't know' I don't know what to do Hunter, but I know one thing, You've only been brought out of these depressive states when someone close to you has kicked the ever loving shit out of you"

Jinx's foot cut through the kicking him in the ribs with enough force to cause him to roll across the floor.

He could have sworn he felt a couple ribs breaks.

Hunter Clutched his ribs and groans.

His ribs didn't snap back into place because he hadn't fed on any blood for several weeks.

Jinx walked over to him, Picking him up by the shirt her fist cutting through the air catching his cheek as she let go causing him to fall to the floor again.

Hunter groaned again.

he felt his blood rush to his cheek quickly creating a bruise.

He rolled onto his back standing up slowly due to a quickly approaching Dizziness.

he stumbled as he tried to gain his Balance.

Jinx just watched as the broken willed Vampire swayed, As if there was no will to fight back, As if the only thing he wish for was for someone to put a stake wrapped in Vervain through his heart.

The dark red bags under his eyes made his eyes even darker, The normally shining Emerald green had been replaced with a dark red, But the red wasn't glowing, there was no fight left in the vampire.

It was at that moment Jinx knew that only Raven was going to Bring the Broken Vampire Back to life,

but in that lied the problem, They were going to need Hunter to get Raven back and Jinx Didn't know how to put enough will back into the Vampire to give him the strength to fight back.

She knew that if it weren't for Lilith and Cassi he probably would have left Titans tower, Never to have been seen again, But isolating himself in his room like a moody teen was essentially the same thing but it was the only thing he could do.

"Hunter"

He shook his head and mutter "enough Jinx, I've lost her this time, I'm out of practice when it comes to fighting, I know Tainted Excaliber isn't at it's full strength because the once dark hearted Demon with no sense of anything who picked it up, Has a heart of Pure gold" He opened the door gesturing for Jinx to walk out.

Jinx however didn't move, As if her feet were rooted to the ground

Even his voice sounded broken to the Succubus but after managing to regain movement in her feet she walked to the door her hand glowing a subtle pink.

As she walked out of the room she placed her subtly glowing hand onto Hunter's shoulder trying to comfort him as well a giving him a bit of a Boost in luck.

Hoping it would help him find the will to fight.

She stopped at the door and said "The T-Ship is finished, Just thought you'd want to know" Then left.

Hunter closed the door returning to his constant Pacing.

Trying to think of the best time to fly the T-Ship to the Moon.


	10. Chapter 10: The strong Willed Survive

-Weeks later-

-With Jinx-

She sighed and sat down in a chair placed within the tower infirmary.

"Are you sure about this Jinx?" Asked Cyborg "Your body hasn't fully healed from your run in with Damian and Malchior"

"Hunter hasn't Feed in about a month, and if we have any hope of Getting Raven back we need him at his full strength"

"Even then, I don't like the risk, I've hand A run in with what Hunter called the crown and that wasn't pleasant to say the least"

"Cyborg, You owe me, Remember when most of the titans left for Their Honeymoons leaving you on Baby sitting duty on Hunter's orders?"

Cyborg sighed and said "And with no other hope I called you asking for help"

"And what did I do"

"You rushed over here with Cassi in your arms and your sorted out Carlisle and Liltih, Without lifting a finger might I add"

"Exactly, So please do this, If not for me, Than for Raven, She needs him god knows what Brother blood has done to her"

Cyborg nodded knowing that The succubus was right and Started to Draw blood from the girl.

-With Raven-

Raven ran through the Destroyed and Zombie Ridden Jump City she Approached the carnival And ran into the and Locked the door to the halls of Mirrors, Locking herself in with the unknown occupance but also Locking out any Zombies wanting to eat her.

She sighed leaning against the door.

"I wish Hunter was here" She Mumbled her Wrists beginning to Itch begging to be scratched.

Or worse.

Raven Pulled herself away from the door her axes still in hand as she slowly walked down the halls.

The Mirrors on the walls Reflecting her image.

Until she reached the centre.

There in the mirrors reflected Multiple Villains.

In front of her Stood Brother blood an Evil and Creepy Smile plastered on his face.

on either side of him stood Machior and Damian.

Malchior held two white balls of sparking Magic and Damian stood in a Crouched stance, Ready to pounce at his Pray.

Her.

she knew they Were reflections but they quickly changed and before she knew it she was Surrounded by Hunter's.

But they were her Husband.

They were the Crown, in Hunter's form.

The red skin, The black and red eyes, A golden Yellow Crown Perched on his head, Long fangs poking out of his mouth with a Sinister Smile.

Then one spoke, It's voice Echoed

"I never Loved you"

then Another Spoke it's voice also Echoed.

"I would much Rather you Have Slit your Wrists"

"I never wanted to save you!" Screeched another.

Raven Quickly Fell to her knees.

"I would have Rather Drained you of your Blood!"

"I would have been Happier with the Succubus!"

The words Hurting Raven more than Any Physical Pain she has taken.

"The only reason I helped you was because of that stupid link!"

"Damian should have Killed you!"

The words the Crown spoke were thoughts she's had Entertained Each Time Hunter had been put in a coma.

"How could you love a Killer!"

"Do you really feel comfortable with your Daughter Loving a Vampire, The world's most Dangerous Predator!"

A weak aura started to Seep out from Raven as Tears pricked her eyes.

Then she Heard it.

"Rae, Raven!"

His voice sounded panicked.

"Raven!"

His voice wasn't Echoed.

"Raven, your so Strong You can get through anything if you put your mind to it, That's what makes you a better hero than I ever could hope to be"

That voice Changed.

"What happened to us Rae" His voice Echoed around her "What caused you to run into the arms of a Boy you knew nothing about, What caused you to run into the arms of a vampire"

Raven stood up forgetting her axes, A black aura seeming to Trickle and drip off her body like water.

then she screamed "Do you really want to know what Happened Damian, You raped me, You made me feel so unsafe in my own skin, You made me believe that without you the rest of the Titans wouldn't want me, You broke my mind Body and soul, But there was one person who was there when I fell, and that Man, Is more a hero, More a Man and More of a leader than you would ever be!"

-with Brother blood-

Brother Blood winced before he was Sent flying backwards as Raven was sent back to Johnny Rancid's Dimension.

"Are you alright Headmaster?" Ask one of the H.I.V.E. Students.

"Yes I am fine, Continue with your studies" He growled getting up and walking away.

Johnny Rancid walked up next to Brother blood and said "Yo, Blood what happened back there"

"Her mind is too strong, She held onto whatever hope she could find"

"She does Possess a green Lantern ring"

"And she definitely deserve it I'll Give her that much"

"If I may sir, The Hybrid and his Team will come for her, Whatever your gonna do, You've got to advance your plan"

"That's the thing, Her mind even after months of trying to break it is as Strong as it was when she got here, The Hybrid is the key but he's also what holds her together"

"What if you show him being killed sir"

"What do you think the guards are for, Their guns are Loaded with Vervain steel Bullets, Those Bullets won't just Slow him down, But within minutes of being stuck in his body the Vervain will reach his heart and kill him then we say bye bye to the Hybrid God"

"He is the only Hybrid God, sir, There is no Garentee it'll work"

-With Hunter-

Hunter stopped his constant pacing back and forth when a small blood dropped in front of him.

He picked it up and read the note on it.

"Curtacy of yours truly, J"

"Jinx, You sly bitch"

Hunter tore open the blood bag and started drinking it.

He finished the bag within a couple minutes and instantly Noticed a difference.

He opened the door with a sudden motivation he didn't have moments earlier.

He stormed into the Tower loungeroom, the Power of the Hybrid God no longer hidden from the supernatural members of the team.

Even Carlisle and Liltih stopped making out to look at the god.

His eyes Swept over the room.

No one spoke.

After a moment Liltih broke the silence by whispering more to herself than to anyone else.

"So that's the power of a Hybrid who's reached the level of a god"

Hunter's now Emerald Green eyes Flashed a burning blood red.

His eyes flashed to Cyborg and comanded the giant of a man "Get the T-Ship ready, I'm going to The moon, Tonight"

Cyborg stood up not caring about what Power Hunter may have.

the giant man stormed over to Hunter and said "What about the rest of us?"

"All of you are to stay here"

"The hell we are!" Lilith, Carlisle and Cyborg all Yelled at once.

Hunter's power spiked causing the two Hybrid's to flinch and cower back slightly then Hunter spoke his voice calm "Raven is my wife, She wouldn't forgive me if anyone got Hurt"

The two Hybrid Teen nodded quickly but Cyborg stood his ground as he said "I made the T-Ship, I was the one Who repaired it"

"If you are so strong then I'd like to see you even bruise me"

"Hunter I'm not going to-"

"that's what I thought, Now here's an idea show me What to do with the T-ship"

Cyborg nodded and went down to the basement Hunter hot on his heels.

After being shown how to properly Operate the T-Ship Hunter nodded Shimmering back up to his room and pulled two swords off the wall.

he Put them on the bed before Summoning Tainted Exacliber placing it on the bed.

Three swords now Laid on the king bed.

Tainted Exacliber, Deathstroke's sword and The Demon X sword.

Hunter put his Hands palms out towards the trio of swords and Sent out as much power as he could spare.

He knew once he fused the three swords together it would give Tainted Exacliber a permanent place in his Plain but he didn't care, He needed all the help he could weapon wise.

Soon enough the three swords turned to one.

It had a shining black blade with Blood red trimming on it, Demonic Symbols on the Handle and for the Pummel was A silver Circle with a Blood red X on it.

Hunter picked it up and put it in the sheath then strapping it to his back"I've got to get her back, and I'll do that with God caliber" He took the sheath of stripping his hoodie, T-shirt, Blue jeans and sneakers off walking over tho his set of Draws Pulling out black tight jeans, A blood red shirt and a Hooded leather jacket.

He grabbed a pair of black and red Combat boots.

He sat on the bed pulling the boots on and tying them on.

He sighed putting the Sheath for God Caliber on so it sat across his back.

He stood up shimmering into them loungeroom and looked outside.

The moon was just starting to rise.

He sighed and Shimmered to Lilith's rooms but appeared at the door.

He knocked on the door which quickly opened to reveal both Hybrids standing side by side.

Liltih was the one to speak "Don't worry about saying good bye or sorry I know Carlisle and I can't come, Just stay safe and Bring mum back, and you come back in one piece Believe it or not Cassi needs you as well, You are her father too"

Hunter nodded as Liltih shot foward and hugged her father and muttered "Don't come back drenched in blood"

Hunter chuckled at his daughter and muttered "I'll try"

they parted and Hunter shook Carlisle's hand before letting go and shimmering down to the basement and called out "Everything ready Cybrog?"

"Jesup Christ yes everything is ready"

"Good I'm leaving now"

Hunter climbed up the ship and got into the drivers seat configuring it for flight.

As Cybrog counted down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Hunter felt the momentum of the ship launching into the air and he prepared for his second off earth fight.

But this time it was more than just world at stake.

It was his entire being at stake.


	11. Chapter 11: I Object!

Hunter landed the T-Ship and stepped out.

He looked a head and saw that there were rows upon rows of basic Grunts.

All armed with submachine guns or AK-47 with a M1911 pistol as a sidearm.

He activated his Aura.

Cracks spread through the ground a solid Five metres all around him and the cracks slowly spread from there.

a Blood red glow surround him.

He took a step forward causing the army in front of him to raise their guns.

Hunter's hair changed from black with red Streaks to White with black streaks.

Another step forward causing more cracks.

He heard a chorus of clicks signalling the army's gun were locked and loaded.

His eyes started to glow, A burning Blood red, almost as if it was a blood stream of fire behind his eyes.

His spiral Markings started to glow orange.

he let out a deep but loud Echoing roar that echoed in the glass dome.

His canine teeth grew into fangs.

he took another step forward creating another footprint with cracks spider webbing out.

"Final warning Hybrid, Surrender now or they will open fire" called out An elderly voice.

it was brother blood.

"I assume you been keeping an eye on My wife and I"

"You assume correctly"

"Then you should know by now that nothing can kill me"

"Tell that to a Vervain bullet between your eyes"

Hunter took another step forward and at that moment a single bullet was sent screaming through the air.

when the bullet was within ten Metres of him Everything slowed down.

He smirked and walked forward moving to the side dodging the bullet.

When the bullet flew by him everything sped up.

He took another step forward and said "It's been a while since I've decided to use anything other than my base power Super Strength and speed" another step "but I'd have to use at least five percent, Which is overkill to the maximum level"

Another bullet was sent screaming at him.

the bullet slowed at the same distance away from him.

he drew the sword sheathed on his back cutting the bullet in half.

He took another step forward causing another spider webbed Footprint.

"surrender Hybrid"

"Never" Was all that Hunter called out before jumping up sheathing the sword and Jumping into the middle of the army snapping a guys neck with so much force it almost did a full 360° turn.

Hunter shimmered back to where he was standing the ground cracking more around him.

He started to walk back towards the army who were visably shaking.

another bullet was sent screaming towards him.

Everything slowed around him, He only just realized how it felt.

it felt like his instincts were in overdrive.

as if he was completely in control of the world.

Everything was slowed, The bullet that was supposed be screaming towards him was nothing but a harmless full metal Projectile.

"Hm, This feels" He paused his thought trying to find the word he was looking for.

"Strange" He concluded.

When the bullet was in arms reach he batted it away with the back of his hand.

taking another step forward as he called out "A word of warning Blood, I am not someone to be trifled with"

"If you'll excuse me Hybrid, I've got something to attend to" And with that Blood turned and left

Hunter went to follow Blood but was knocked back by Malchior.

Hunter stood up slipping into a fighting stance but was then knocked down by Johnny Rancid.

Hunter sighed when he felt a chain wrap around his ankle.

"Oh fuuuckkkk" Hunter muttered out as Johnny Rancid started to throw Hunter around with the chain.

Johnny Rancid Slammed him into the floor.

over.

and over.

and over again.

Until with one final slam Hunter's heart had stopped.

-Limbo-

Hunter looked around him.

the area was an infinitely spanning area of pure white.

an overally familiar area to him, an area he had seen two or more times before.

however this time was different.

In the distance there was a green figure.

a green figure with dark green hair spikes up out of their face, dark green stubble and dressed in a black and purple one piece suit.

Hunter walked over to the figure.

"Hey, Dude" The figure spoke his voice deep but not so deep that Hunter's instincts were set off.

It still held some sort of squeak that seemed Familiar to Hunter but he couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm not surprised, Even after being killed I still aged, But now isn't the time to chat, You need to get Raven back"

Next to the two men appeared Hunter's Body.

the male placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder and said "I've been watching from the after life, and I have to say, Your an amazing Father, a loving Husband, and a badass leader, The titans are better off, and no hard feeling dude, Don't keep beating yourself up about my death"

-Brother blood's moon base-

Hunter's eyes shot open Burning a blood red.

his famous blood red aura appearing in his body and cracking the ground around him.

Hunter's hair changed from black with red streaks to white with black streaks.

He flicked himself up just barely dodging Johnny Rancid's chain.

Hunter did a flip within the air and kicked Malchior across the dome base.

He growled and yelled "You will stay down this time Malchior!" His voice echoing.

he started to slowly walk over to Malchior.

Almost like a predator stalking his prey.

Suddenly Hunter turned catching Johnny Rancid's chain and pulling Rancid over to him and growl out "I'll deal with you in a moment" Before kicking him away ripping the chain from Rancid's hand.

Hunter turned to Malchior and noticed that the dark Wizard was attempting to run.

Hunter threw one end of the chain at Malchior.

the end of the chain wrapped around Malchior's Ankle.

Hunter pulled Malchior over to him and stomped on the Dark Wizard's Chest plate breaking it.

he didn't stop his foot.

His foot continued down onto his ribs breaking every rib that was even remotely close to his foot.

Hunter retrieved his foot from the broken Chest plate and dropped on all fours and bit into Malchior.

draining the wizard of blood before proceeding to rip the flesh of the Dark Wizard off his bones.

The squishing of the wet flesh and the Crunching of God knows what could be heard through most of the domed base.

-With Raven-

Raven was still crying in the centre of a circle of Mirrors.

each mirror showed someone who had hurt her.

Damian.

Malchior.

Deathstroke.

Trigon.

and even the source but in the form of her loving Husband.

but there was one that didn't belong.

It was of a tall male with green skin, dark Green hair spiked up out of his eyes, dark green stubble and Dressed in a black and Purple One piece suit.

he walked around in front of Raven and said "You know what happened to me don't you Rae?"

"N-no" Raven breathed out through sobs

"Do you know who I am?" He asked

"N-No" She repeated.

"It's beast boy" He said a smirk obvious In voice "What did your Husband call me? Oh that's right the runt of the team"

"W-What do you want!" Raven Yelled through sobs.

"I want you!" He yelled back "I always wanted you! Hunter doesn't Deserve you! He Killed me what's stopping him from killing you! Or Starfire! Or even your daughter Lilith!"

"He's got a heart of gold!"

"the hell he does, He'll kill whoever to get what he wants, He'll lie, Steal, Minipulate, and Compel to get what he wants!"

-With Brother Blood-

"Aha!" He called out as he pulled Raven from the Nightmare Realm

"what happened head master?" asked a nearby student.

"I got my bride"

-With Hunter-

Hunter remained on all fours his Canine teeth lengthening, his hair growing and becoming shaggy.

He looked like a rabid animal.

he turned to Johnny Rancid having finished devouring Malchior.

he stalked over the the frightened Johnny Rancid.

the energy Hunter felt was Primal, Animalistic, Beyond any power or Energy he had felt and he knew exactly who it was coming from.

The green wolf necklace Hunter wore slipped out of his shirt and began glowing green.

It was the power of Beast Boy, Coming to his aid When he needed it most.

Hunter pounced at Johnny Rancid, His finger nails growing into claws.

He raked his sharpened claws down Rancid's.

Then bit down on Johnny Rancid's throat out with his teeth then spat the skin and muscles out.

nothing changing as he said "You taste like a pile of fermented shit" and walked off leaving Rancid to bleed out.

he followed the new scent that suddenly popped up while he was devouring his prey and soon found himself at the front of a make shift church just as he heard someone say "if anyone here objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Hunter's appearance returned to normal as he kicked the door open and yelled "I object!"


	12. Chapter 12: He's gone, He can't Hurt us

"I object!"

Hunter's voice rang through the make shift church.

everything was silent.

at the front stood Brother Blood in his basic robe and Raven stood by his side.

in a white Wedding dress.

Hunter walked down the aisle.

"I feel someone should be leading me down this Aisle"

Wise cracks were always beast boys thing.

"But no one should be leading my wife down the Aisle"

"Don't you ever die Hybrid?"

"Nope, Not my time yet"

-meanwhile With Lilith-

Lilith Sighed walking over to the giant of a man known as Cyborg and asked "Can I go out?" whilst tapping her thigh.

Cyborg nodded and said "Yeah but your not taking Carlisle?"

"No, that boyfriend of mine is already asleep"

"Alright, Just be home by sunrise"

"Yes uncle Cyborg" She said then shimmered away.

She walked into Wayne's club and then made a B line for the bar.

"Lilith, How's your mother?'"

Lilith looked at the elderly Bartender and said "She's... She'll be alright"

"Same as your father?" Brissy asked more trying to get her drink order.

"Yes please Brissy, Strongest whisky you got"

her drink was placed in front of her and she quickly took a sip.

"No Hunter tonight?" Brissy asked

"No, He's busy tonight"

"Fair enough, so do you drink like your father?'

"Yeah, Takes a lot to get me tipsy"

"I'll keep 'em coming then" Brissy said walking off to serve some new customers.

"Hey cutie" A man said with a smirk while he slid into the stool next to Lilith "What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in a rundown bar like this one?"

"My father drinks here, the bartender's known me since I was three"

"right, So what are you doing after getting a few drink here?"

Lilith sighed and said "I Don't know, Probably head home"

"Is that guy bothering you Lilith?" Brissy asked from across the bar.

Lilith lifted her hand up off the counter, shaking her head Signalling that she was alright.

"How about you come home with me?"

"Not interested"

"Come on, I like 'em young"

Lilith quickly yanked the man's arm up behind his back resulting in his head hitting the counter.

He shook it off and said "Oh a rough one" he smirked and said "I like 'em rough"

Lilith growled grabbing her drink and walked onto a stage in the corner and said to the band playing "From the top boy's" knowing they knew which song she wanted.

"came into this world, Daddy's little girl" She began singing "and Daddy made a soldier out of me, Ooh, ooh, ooh"

-With Hunter-

several Villains surrounded Him.

he could hear some singing in the back of his mind.

the voice that was singing was his eldest Daughter.

"Daddy made me Dance and Daddy held my hand and daddy liked his whiskey with his tea"

Hunter went to reach for his sword but found it missing.

He growled and made fists with his hands.

he knew he'd be covered in blood.

Hunter charged throwing punches, Killing each villain with one punch.

"and we rode motorcycles, Blackjack, Classic Vinyl Tough girl is what I had to be"

Hunter slowly fought through the hoard of Villains the bigger ones taking a few punches to knock down.

"he said take care of your mother, Watch out for your sister, that's when daddy looked at me"

He was starting to get crowded, Barely able to throw any decent punches.

"with his gun, with his head held high, He told me not to cry, Oh, my daddy said shoot, Oh, My Daddy said shoot"

Hunter kept fighting, Knowing his chances were diminishing by the second

"with his right hand on his rifle, He swore it on the bible, Oh, my Daddy said shoot, Oh my daddy said shoot"

Hunter finally was pushed to the ground finally being overwhelmed by attackers.

Hunter suddenly started to glow.

"He held me in his arms and he taught me to be strong He told me when he gone, Here's what you do"

Hunter exploded sending out red light sending each Villain off him.

he stood up panting as Each villain crowded him again.

he started throwing punches again.

"When trouble comes to town, and Men like me come around, Oh my daddy said shoot, Oh my daddy said shoot, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh"

He took them out one by one.

"Daddy made me fight, It wasn't always right, but he said, Girl, it's your second amendment"

Hunter growled as he got punched in the stomach winding him for a moment before he grabbed the hand that punched him and broke it before ripping the hand off squirting blood onto his clothes.

"He always played it cool but daddy was No fool and right before he died he said remember"

Hunter grabbed one of the villains by the back of the neck and slammed his bare fist into the man's stomach repeatedly.

"He said, Take care of your mother, watch out for you sister, That's when daddy looked at me"

he dropped the man and moved onto the next villain, Quickly running out of energy.

if Hunter was being honest with himself he had run out of energy when he was knocked down.

The only thing keeping him going was his Daughter's singing in his head.

however he still had brother blood to deal with and that would be his most difficult yet.

"With his gun, With his head high, He told me not to cry, Oh, my daddy said shoot, Oh my daddy said shoot"

Hunter Managed to catch a glimpse of Raven and saw Brother blood about to kiss her.

he Was about to kiss Hunter's wife so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Raven!" he called out

That caused Brother blood to stop.

Raven blinked a couple times before punching the elderly man in the face.

"with his right hand on his rifle, he swore it on the bible, oh my daddy said shoot, oh my daddy said shoot"

Hunter grabbed one of the villains and broke his back before dropping the now paralyzed body at his feet throwing punch after punch.

"He Held me in his arms and taught me to be strong, He told me when he's gone here's what you do"

Thud after thud, bodies dropped.

Thud after thud, More and more skin came off Hunter's knuckles.

the skin didn't heal due to his low energy, but he kept fighting.

he didn't have any other choice

"when trouble comes to town and men like me comte around, oh my daddy said shoot, oh my daddy said shoot, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh"

Hunter kept fighting.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Bodies dropped left right and Centre.

some of the ones he punched out before came back so he went to dire measures.

he started ripping out throats.

cracking skulls together.

whatever he could.

"My daddy warned me about men like you, he said baby girl, He's playing you, He's playing you"

Hunter just kept fighting Raven being too stunned to help, But he didn't mind.

Hunter's eyes began to glow, a dull Blood red, his hair slowly fading into white with black streaks all while Lilith kept singing.

"My daddy warned me about men like you, he said baby girl, He's playing you, He's playing you"

Hunter growled ripping a throat out before snapping a neck.

his reaction time was starting to slow down.

he was exhausted.

"He Held me in his arms and taught me to be strong, He told me when he's gone here's what you do"

Hunter's knuckles were close to being nothing but bare bone.

But yet Hunter kept fighting.

He kept on going, He didn't stop.

"when trouble comes to town and men like me come around, oh my daddy said shoot, oh my daddy said shoot"

he could feel his strength weakening, his speed becoming sluggish, but his durability never weakened, His willpower never faded, His hope shining as bright as ever, and his Rage was at its worst.

with Lilith's song having finished he kept going.

keeping the same beat with each punch.

Bodies kept dropping.

Blood kept being splattered onto Hunter's face, Clothes and hands.

Some how Hunter lost his leather jacket, Then his shirt was ripped off his body.

Hunter kept swinging, blood now being splattered onto his chest.

His Abs and pecks shining with sweat.

Suddenly Hunter dropped the last Villain.

Hunter looked to the front Just as Brother blood reached for the still stunned Raven.

"Enough!" Hunter yelled out a growl in his words.

Brother blood stopped.

Hunter's dull blood red eyes Held a spark in the centre that quickly filled his eyes.

They were now burned blood red, Showing off his power.

he felt a rush of power flow through him.

he shot forward stopping between Blood and Raven.

"Now now let's settle this like men" Blood said with a calm in his voice.

Hunter cracked his shoulder blades, Then his neck, Then his back.

"I don't think so" Hunter stalked over to Blood before moving quickly plunging his hand into Brother Blood's cybernetic torso and pulled out several wires, before dropping them and plunging his hand back in and pulled out the power card.

throwing it on the ground and stomped on it.

-With Lilith-

Lilith finished her song, then sculled her drink walking back to the bar and put the glass on the counter and said to the man hitting on her before "I'm not interested in a fat, Piece of shit, Slob like you, Even if you were my type I wouldn't go back to your place because I have a boyfriend, and he is at least three times stronger than you, and I my self am at the least ten times stronger than you, So go hit on someone in your league"

"Oh feisty as well"

"I wouldn't even feed on your blood, Get out of here" Lilith growled.

He didn't move.

Lilith looked at him her eyes glowing a Bright orange which quickly startled the man off.

Lilith sat down as Brissy filled her glass up and placed down five shots of dark blue liquid "The shots are from me, Looks like you need it"

Lilith chuckled and asked "that obvious huh?"

"I've Seen that look on your father many times before"

Lilith sighed downing one of the shots and placing the glass down coughing slightly.

it tasted like a really strong tasting black liquorice.

Lilith coughed slightly before downing the rest and let it sit.

"Never had black sambucca before?"

"Nope never" Lilith managed out between coughs.

"So what's troubling you sweetheart?" Brissy said.

Lilith chuckled at his nickname for her as she said "Well for one Mum has been taken again, Whenever I come here dad never gets to hear my singing, and I've recently found out I have a half sister"

Brissy sighed and said "well look, I've known your father since he was about yay high" He put his hand to his hip and continued "And I know that he will not stop until he gets what he wants, I wouldn't be surprised if as we speak he's got Raven in his arms"

Lilith nodded as she said "Yeah but it's still worrying"

"I know, but here's something to lift up your spirits, I'm sure, Where ever he is now, I'm sure he heard your singing"

"You really think so?"

"I know so and I don't see anything wrong with having a little sister"

"There's nothing wrong with her, I'm just saying, It's just a shock really, Just never thought that dad would have cheated on Mum"

"He didn't if you think about it"

"how so?"

"I used to have to clean him up after he fed during those three years that Slade took you and your mother, He was destroyed, He truly thought that the two of you weren't gonna come back"

"Then what happened?" Lilith asked, Her interest peaking.

"well, His childhood friend Jinx, She went to make sure he was alright and one thing led to another and boom, You have a half sister"

"Yeah, I guess he didn't really cheat"

"Exactly, So, How's the boyfriend? what's his name? Charles?"

"Carlisle" She corrected the elderly Bartender "And he's alright, I guess, His blood cravings are getting better, He's still trying to get stronger, His mum still hates me, His dad adores Me, and that's about it"

"Fair call fair call" Brissy said with a slight Bob of his head "Where is your father"

"The Moon"

"The moon?" Brissy repeated.

"The moon" Lilith confirmed.

the two remained silent.

Lilith slowly sipping at her glass of Whiskey.

"So have you-"

"Jesus Brissy" Lilith said cutting the bartender off with a giggle "You can't just ask someone that especially a girl"

"Hey I'm just trying to make conversation"

-With Hunter-

Hunter grabbed the Elderly Cybernetically enhanced corpse and started ripping it apart.

"Hunter!"

he didn't stop.

He was seeing red.

"Hunter!"

the voice calling his name was nothing more but an echoed muffle.

he just kept tearing the corpse apart, Plate by plate, circuit by circuit, wire by wire.

"Azarath Meantrion Zenthos!"

Black Aura wrapped around Hunter's arms pinning them to his Sides.

"Hunter!" The voice slowly became clearer.

only when Raven walked in front of him did his vision clear.

"Hunter, Honey, he's gone, He can't hurt us anymore"

Hunter panted heavily.

"Honey, Just breath" Raven said while trying to couch his breathing.

Hunter's breathing quickly fixed itself as Raven said "That's it, There you go"

The black aura disappeared and Hunter quickly pulled Raven into a Hug.

He buried his Face in her neck.

his knuckles bare bone, His body and face covered in blood.

he stroked Raven's hair unintentionally smearing blood into her hair.

Then the tears came.

"I thought I lost you this time" Hunter let out with a shaky breath.

"not this time, Honey, Not this time"

"Did you hear it?" Hunter asked his breath still shaky.

"Hear what?"

"Lilith's singing"

Hunter Felt Raven nod next to his head "Yeah I heard it"

Hunter's exhaustion finally got to him and he collapsed to his knees.

his arms unwrapping from around Raven and he hit the floor with a thud and a groan before falling on his side.

"Jesus Christ Hunter!" Raven yelled.

Hunter started to cough.

he looked up at his wife as she said "are you alright?"

"just tired" He coughed "I just need to rest for a bit"

Raven lifted her husband into a sitting position before taking his hands in hers and looked at his knuckles before she said "Jesus, Hunter your not healing"

"I'll" cough "I'll be alright"

"You have no skin left on your knuckles"

"I know"

"Hunter you need to feed"

he put a hand up and said "Honey, Listen I just need to rest and catch my breath, Alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, once I catch my breath we can go"

after a short rest Hunter pushed himself off the ground swaying slightly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" He said nodding "I'll just need a hand"

"Here lean on me" Raven said wrapping one of her Husband's arms around her shoulder.

with the support of Raven the two managed to get to the T-Ship, Collecting Hunter's lost jacket and with a bit if aid from Raven's powers Managed to get Hunter into the main section of the T-Ship whilst Raven Floated into the section on the left wing.

Hunter hit a few buttons and off they went back towards earth.

back to their home.

back to their Family and friends.

back to Titans Tower.


	13. Chapter 13: Doubles night gone wrong

-With Lilith-

"So how is your... Aunt? Step mum?" Brissy asked while trying to figure out what words to use

"I just call her Jinx"

"well how's Jinx? I don't see her in here very much anymore"

"She's alright I guess, She brings Cassi over to the tower every couple of days"

"That's good that you still get to see your sister"

"Yeah she mostly sits on her phone messaging someone"

"Boyfriend?" Brissy asked

"I don't think she's got one, To be honest she doesn't seems like she's that interested in guys" Lilith said Relief hidden in her voice.

"Is that Relief I'm sensing?"

"Maybe a little"

"Why? Carlisle is your boyfriend, I don't seen him leaving you for Cassi"

"well, He's fourteen, Things can still change"

"No, I don't think so"

"What makes you so sure, Mr Brissy Bartender"

Brissy chuckled and muttered "Not my last name" before he said "Well I'm so sure because look at your mother and Father, They've been together for over twelve years, Your father was no older than sixteen when he fell for your mother and he was on the team for no longer than two months, and he's still with her"

"That was different, A previous Team member had Raped her"

"But still He's been with her ever since, within the thirteen years you and your mother has been back with your father have you ever seen her without him by her side"

"Yes actually, Three times a week, every week for the last ten years"

"But outside of that when have you ever seen your mother without Hunter?"

"Never"

"Exactly"

right at that moment Lilith's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and saw a message from Cyborg.

She opened the message and it read 'Home, Now, Your father's on his way home'

another one quickly came through 'and Carlisle misses you'

Lilith finished her whiskey and said "Well I've got to head off, Dad's on his way from the moon and My boyfriend misses me"

"Well good chat Sweetheart, Come by with your father next time, yeah?"

Lilith smiled at the elderly Bartender and said "Yeah, Of course" before vanishing with a shimmering effect.

Lilith Reappeared in the Loungeroom.

she was soon caught off guard by a five foot three blonde boy tackling her to the ground.

Before she knew it she Was in the ground with Carlisle nuzzling into her.

She sighed and patted the small boy's head and said "miss me babe?"

"always"

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and stood up allowing him to hang off her like a baby koala while she walked over to Cyborg.

"Hey kiddo"

"hey Uncle Cyborg"

"How was where ever you went?"

"Pretty good"

"Where did you go?"

"Don't worr-"

"Lilith don't you dare tell me not to worry, I am scared of your father, so where did you go?"

"I just went to Wayne's Club"

"You went drinking?!" Cyborg almost yelled the question.

Lilith rolled her eyes and said "I only had a few"

"How many is a few to you?"

"Like two whiskeys and a few shots provided by the Bartender"

"Jesus Christ Lilith, Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"Nothing could have happened to me, Just like dad it takes enough alcohol to kill a fully grown Elephant to get me drunk, When I left there I was just as sober as I was when I left here"

"Are you sure Lilith?"

"Yes I'm sure, I got hit in by a guy but he eventually left me alone"

"What did you do?"

"I shined my eyes at him duh"

"Is that all you did?"

"Well I pulled his arm behind his back slamming his head in the bar"

"Jesus Christ Lilith"

"He was a creep I had no other options"

"You could have called the Police"

"Isn't that why we fight crime? Cause the Jump City police sit around with their Fingers up their asses?"

"We fight crime to better the City"

"And what about dad? What's his body count now?"

"His methods are out of the question Lilith!"

"The Hell they are! How is my father Benefitting the city by Killing the villains, Why does my father get to Go around Killing people but I get scalded for defending myself!"

this argument was Going on while Carlisle hung from Lilith's front anda Jaxon and Terra watched from the couch.

"It's just how it is, I know your better than that, I know full well you were Taught restraint By Not only Uncle Richard and your Father but by Slade as well"

"Keep that name out of your mouth!"

"Or what?!"

At That moment Lilith Pulled her fist back but was Pulled away by Carlisle who had dropped onto the floor wrapping his arms around His girlfriend and By Jaxon who had Leapt over the back of the couch and grabbed his son's Girlfriend's fist.

"Lilith Calm down"

"Let me at him" Lilith Growled out.

"Carlisle bring her to the couch" Jaxon told his son.

the young boy picked his girlfriend up by the waist and walked over to the couch and sat his Girlfriend down.

Lilith tried to stand up but was immediately pushed back down by Jaxon.

"Stay there until you've calmed down" Jaxon growled out.

"what if I don't?"

"I'll force you to stay down"

"And how will you do that?"

"Same way we've kept your father down, With ropes"

"Trust me, ropes won't hold me"

"We'll see"

Lilith went to stand up again, but was again immediately pushed back down.

"Last warning Lilith"

"Try it"

Jaxon looked to Carlisle and said "Get your mother, Tell her we need her special Rope"

Carlisle nodded and sped off before quickly coming back and said "Mum has to find them"

"That's fine"

Lilith Went to stand up again but was pushed back down by Jaxon once again.

"I can do this all day Lilith"

"T minus ten minutes until the T-ship lands" Called Cyborg while he sprinted to the Basement to get read to Dock the T-ship.

"Hear that Lilith? ten minutes until both your father and Your mother are home and I doubt Hunter is in any mood to deal with your Teenage Angst!"

Terrace ran in quickly and yelled "I've found 'em!"

"Carlisle Help me move her to a chair"

The Father and Son move the Teen Hybrid to a Kitchen chair that Terra had moved closer.

when the two Vampiric members had Lilith in the chair Terra quickly started to tie Lilith to said chair.

While Terra struggled with tying Lilith Down she managed to ask "Is anyone else Getting Deja Vu?"

"right now isn't the time babe" Jaxon managed out between grunts caused by the force of Lilith Pushing against the combined Strength of Jaxon and Carlisle

soon Lilith was tied to the chair and the sizzling started and a high pitched scream of pain followed.

"There it is" Jaxon muttered.

Carlisle prepared to launch over to help his girlfriend as he yelled "Your hurting her!"

Jaxon Quickly grabbed his son and said "Carlisle Calm down, I've done this before, She'll be alright, I assume she Heals like her father"

"But-"

"Carlisle, I need you to calm down then follow me alright?"

Carlisle nodded breathing deeply before saying "Alright I'm calm"

Jaxon let go of Carlisle and walked away Carlisle on his heels.

Carlisle stopped when his father turned and looked at him.

Jaxon sighed and said "Look Carlisle, Lilith is like her father, She could have those ropes on all day and barely have any scars"

"She has a vervain burn Mark on her bicep" Carlisle said trying to reason with his father.

"She was a baby when she got that" Jaxon said with a sigh "Her healing wouldn't have been active at that moment"

"She can't handle pain!"

"you'd be surprised how much pain She could take when she tries" Jaxon said "Carlisle listen She'll be alright"

Carlisle nodded.

"Your mother and I had to tie her father to a chair once and all he did was make references and just overall be a dick, Lilith will be no different alright?"

"I just don't want her to hate me because I sat by and did nothing to try and hate me"

"Don't worry she won't, If she doesn't Hunter will sort her out"

Carlisle nodded again and said "Alright"

Jaxon patted his son's shoulder and said "Alright, If you want I won't blame you if you want to hide away in your room"

the very second Jaxon Finished his sentence Carlisle was gone.

-With Hunter-

Hunter groaned as he was helped out of the now landed T-ship.

"How's Lilith?" He asked.

"Currently tied to a chair because she tried to attack me"

"Yep fair call, I've been in that situation"

"She's still there if you wanna sort her out"

"Yeah I'll do that" and with him saying that he and Raven Disappeared.

they both appeared in the loungeroom and right in front of Hunter sat his eldest daughter wrapped in ropes he knew too well as Terra's Vervain soaked ropes.

A sizzling sound could be heard from the girl.

"So how do they feel Lilith?"

"Sore, But I've felt worse"

"Oh really?"

Lilith Shrugged as best she could as she said "Oh yeah you'd be surprised how hard Carlisle can hit when I've pressed his buttons for long enough" A cocky Smirk spread across the teenaged girl's face.

Hunter smirked at his Daughter and said "So you're a brat?"

The smirk Quickly dropped from the Girl's face when she realized her father knew exactly what she was referring to.

She gulped and said "I guess"

"Hm" Hunter took a step forward and looked at Terra's handy work being careful not to touch the ropes then said "These knots are really well done, I never got a chance to see them For myself" Hunter looked at Terra and waved her over while crouching behind the chair and said "However there are better ones"

Terra Walked over and crouched down behind the chair with Hunter and said "What ones?"

He untied the ropes causing a slight sizzling on his palmed but he tied the ropes back as quickly as he had undone them and said "See how her Arms are tied together?" He said gesturing to the ropes and Lilith arms which were now tied together with said rope in a basic Armbinder which stopped just above her Elbows.

Terra nodded and said "Yeah"

"It restricts her Movements which limits what Terra?"

"the risk of her escaping"

"Exactly, However, If i weren't smarter than my dear daughter I would have left it there and she could have stood up and run off so I tied the excess I had to the chair itself using a single Shibari Knot"

"Right"

"Which completely stops her from leaving the chair, Don't get me wrong her ankles aren't tied to the chair but that's fine because if she tries to run she'll be carrying a chair with her"

"True, Someone did their research"

"He did a lot of research and learning before his and I Wedding, Instead of going to his Tux fitting like I told him to" Came Raven's voice with a hint of annoyance.

Hunter stood up and said looking at his wife "Look, Did you have fun?"

"Well, Yeah But-"

"No buts babe, it was well worth it"

Terra Stood up and said "I wouldn't mind you teaching me some"

"Terra we went down that road once before but Raven is more important"

Hunter walked over to his wife kissing her for a moment before looking at his Daughter and said "How's that feel Lilith?"

"Tight"

"That means i got it right"

"Honey I don't think it's right to put our Daughter in that sort of Position"

"Don't get me wrong it's no ideal but-"

"That's not what I mean, I mean it's just kinda, Not right, her being sixteen and tied to a chair using proper Knots by her father, There's gotta be some ethical boundary that you just crossed"

"Babe look we have to keep the team safe, as best as we can at least, Which means stopping anyone inside the team from hurting each other"

this conversation was had while the husband and Wife stared at their daughter.

"I should show Carlisle" Hunter said suddenly before turning starting to jog to the hall way door before swaying slightly and leaning against the now open door frame.

"Hunter!" Jaxon called speeding over to his friend and helped him to the couch.

Hunter groaned as he dropped onto the couch.

Raven rushed over placing her wrist to her husband's mouth and said "you need to heal"

Hunter didn't complain this time around he quickly Sunk his fangs into his wife's Wrists and began to drink his fill.

When he was full he pulled his fangs out with a sloshing sound.

He looked down at his Knuckles and noticed that skin slowly started to grow back covering his skinned Knuckles.

He stood up and walked over to his daughter and crouched down and said "So, When was the last time you fed?"

"Three Months ago" Lilith sighed at her father anger in her voice

Hunter nodded seemingly Making bullet points in his head.

"When did you Last get you-"

"Hunter!" Shouted Raven "Stop interrogating her, Especially about that"

"Mum it's alright, it was about a month ago, I've just got it again"

"And there we have it" Hunter smirked standing up "Her body is restoring Human like functionality to Itself, if she wants to keep her Demonic and Vampiric powers she'll have to feed on some blood otherwise well to be blunt she'll become a weak Human barely capable of running from low life villains like Control freak, Mad Mod or even basic criminal, Her hand to hand skills will only carry her so far"

"So what your saying is if she wants to keep her Natural Vampiric body she'll have to keep up the amount of blood she drinks?"

"Yep"

"So it'll stop her body from ageing as well as keep her body from doing the basic things it needs to do?"

"You mean stop her from getting her periods? Correct, her body will heal anything that requires her body to have a Period, Which will lesson her mood swings outside the standard teenage mood swings"

Raven nodded then said "Right then, Do we have any spare blood bags?" directing the question At the cybernetic man known as Cyborg.

"we have a bit of Terra's left and that's it"

"can you go get it Cy?" Asked Hunter quickly.

"Sure" Muttered Cyborg as he walked off.

Hunter turned to Jaxon and said "doubles night at the fight Club?"

"Yeah I'll bring Carlisle"

"Cool" Hunter said before looking at his eldest Daughter and said "You wanna come and sing while Jaxon and I fight?"

"Really?! You'll take me to your fight Club and sing?"

"No he won't" Raven Called from the kitchen.

"She's sixteen, She's coming"

"If she gets hurt-"

"She won't"

"Wait if I'm going to be singing, and Carlisle is going to be Fighting with Jaxon then who are you fighting with?"

"Your sister"

"Cassi?"

"Do you have another sister I don't know about?"

"No was just confirming that I heard you right"

"Good, You chill there wiggle around a bit while I call Jinx"

Hunter walked into the hallway pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed Jinx's Number.

"Hey... Hunter" Jinx said a small smile in her tired voice.

"Oh sorry Jinx did I wake you?"

"Yeah... just a little, What do you need?"

"I was just seeing if Cassi Wanted to come with me to my fight Club"

"I'm Not sure"

"It's a doubles night, Jaxon's bringing Carlisle, Lilith's coming to sing, and i need a partner for the fights"

"There's no weight classes?"

"Jinx, First off Its an underground Fight Club there are no weight classes and second if there were Weight classes then I'd be fighting well above my class"

"Alright, Cassi should be awake if you wanna come by, make sure she isn't out too late"

"It's Friday"

"She still has homework"

"It's already finished!" Called a female voice from Jinx's end of the call.

"Get ready, Your going to a fight Club with your father"

"I'll be by in a bit" Hunter said a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Enjoy the quality time with your daughters"

"I will"

Hunter quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the lounge room.

He looked at Lilith who was still sitting on the chair but no longer tied up and slurping on a blood bag which has a straw poking out like a make shift Juice box for Vampires.

He sighed and said "Alright, Lilith if you want to fight you let me know and I'll Swap Cassi out with you" Lilith Nodded then Hunter looked to Jaxon and said "You take the two teens there, I'll grab Cassi-"

"No need I'm here" came Cassi's voice as she Skipped up next to Hunter looking Down at her phone.

Hunter looked up and said "right, Inherited half of my Powers"

"No I got all of them, Plus mum's Luck Minipulation"

"Of course you did, Much like Lilith"

"I didn't get Mum's levitation" Lilith said from her chair.

"You got her spell casting which is what matters there"

Lilith shrugged agreeing with her father.

"Alright So Who's ready to kick some ass"

"I'm ready to sing at least" Lilith said standing up.

"Again if you wanna fight let me know"

"Probably not"

"alright let's go" Hunter said as Lilith and Cassi Shimmered away.

Carlisle quickly Sped into the room having heard that they were going.

Hunter placed a hand on Jaxon and Carlisle's shoulder and Vanished with a Shimmering effect appearing next to the teen girls in a ally way.

the group walked into the cafe front and then down the stairs stopping in front of the metal door and slammed his fist against the metal door.

a panel opened up revealing Golden Yellow eyes followed by a deep voice said "Password?"

"Open the door Boyde or I'll rip your eyes out" Hunter growled.

The panel closed and the door opened.

Hunter walked through the door pushing Boyde out of his way which earned a deep growl from the Six foot eight wolf.

Hunter turned and glared at the wolf and said "What are you going to do boyde? I could put you on your ass in a heart beat"

Boyde nodded backing down as Hunter walked away Jaxon and the three teens behind him.

The basement fight Club had been expanded it now resembled a giant Underground hallway with fighting rings with giant Chain borders around them.

it looked similar to the Crash Palace from Real Steel.

Cassi and Lilith walked in either side of Hunter as they walked to the Doubles sign up stand.

He leaned on the desk as a girl with neon green hair looked up at him and rolled her eyes and said "Hey Hunter, Same team as always? You and Jaxon?"

"Not this time, Shadow, I'm partnering with my youngest daughter, Cassi, who's stronger than she looks" Cassi waved before continuing to text on her phone "my eldest Daughter, Lilith is here to sing while people fight" Lilith waved slightly before wrapping an arm around Carlisle pulling him to her side almost protectively.

"And I'm teaming with my Son, Carlisle, who is also stronger than he looks" Jaxon said glancing at Carlisle before looking back at his Son who was Sandwitched between Lilith's arm and her side.

Jaxon sighed shaking his head almost Disappointed in his son.

Shadow quickly Wrote down the teams and looked at Lilith and said "Alright, since your Father practically owns this place, Just tell the band we have that your Father is who he is"

Lilith Nodded not moving at that moment.

"Alright, Hunter, Cassi You'll be fighting the team of Cinderblock and Ravager"

"Alright" Hunter said nodding.

"You'll be fighting on ring number one, Your fight starts in fight minutes, I don't think I need to repeat the rules But I will for those who don't know, the four of you are part of a bigger team as a last resort tag out but you can only do it once each throughout the fight-"

"That ones new" Hunter stated

"It is indeed" Shadow said nodding "the taking of a life is prohibited just like every other Doubles event, which means it's like at standard wrestling match"

"You mean fake?" Carlisle muttered under his breath which earned him four consecutive smacks to the back of the head.

"Jaxon and Carlisle will be fighting Cupid and Catwoman, you'll be fighting on ring three, and your fight starts in ten minutes"

Jaxon nodded as he, Carlisle, Lilith, Hunter and Cassi all walked away.

-Five minutes Later-

"In the right corner"

"Alright Cassi we're up, Now you got to listen to what I say when I say it"

Cassi nodded and said "Dad, I know"

"Alright just making sure, Since this is your first full fight with me, Take the smallest one"

"Yes dad"

"Just making sure"

They entered the ring as the voice continued "We have our resident Champion and honorary Owner, Our very own Hunter Drake Weighting at one hundred and thirty four pounds, has won well over a Hundred matches a majority of which were won by complete and Utter annihilation and the best part he has never been defeated"

Hunter began tapping his foot and muttered "Alright, Stop blowing smoke up my ass"

"And next to him is his Youngest Daughter Cassi, Weighting at one hundred pounds, is new to our Little Fight Club here"

"how did he know my weight?"

"He's really good at knowing a person's weight by looks alone"

"in the left corner, we have Cinderblock weighting at well over ten thousand Pounds! I don't Like Hunter's chances against this guy, and his Partner Ravager, She's a hundred and thirty pounds of pure Military training, Extreme Sword Training, she's seen more shit than she cares to admit, how will our Home field fighters fair against these beasts"

"Cassi, You take Ravager, I'll take the giant Cinderblock" Hunter said his eyes glowing Bright red showing his power.

The ten foot giant grey monster with red eyes Hunter guessed was Cinderblock.

Cinderblock looked towards Cassi.

Hunter whistled at the giant monster made of concrete catching the monsters attention as he growled "Focus on me pebbles"

The monster charged at Hunter who charged back slamming his Right Fist into the giants Stomach which was followed by the shattering of Hunter's hand.

He Immidiately Dropped to the floor and slide between the giants legs.

He put his legs out and skidded to a halt with one hand on the floor and clutched the shattered hand to his chest.

"You alright dad?" Cassi asked from across the ring while throwing the silver haired woman across the ring.

"Focus on the fight Cassi, I'll heal, I always do"

Cinderblock Charged at Hunter again.

Hunter pushed Himself forward effectively doing a one handed flip kicking Cinderblock in the staggering the giant Made of concrete.

Hunter winced due to one of the bone fragments Jerking itself back into place.

Cinderblock roared.

Hunter sighed standing up his eyes starting to over flow with red energy.

He couldnt use too much of his energy due to him barely having any back after his fight on the moon.

He was practically running on half energy and only using two percent of it.

Hunter's right foot coated itself in pure, Blood red energy, Sparking like one of his energy balls.

He Jumped up spinning around his foot colliding with the side Cinderblock's head once again staggering the Giant.

Hunter Landed on his feet the Energy on his foot disappearing.

Suddenly every fragment of his Shattered hand healed.

He shook his hand and Sped foward Sliding between Cinderblock's legs jumping up and landing on Cinderblock's back.

Cinderblock quickly started to flail around trying to Grab Hunter but not being able to reach.

Hunter quickly pushed Cinderblock's head forward dropping the giant.

He looked up and noticed Cassi was struggling against Ravager.

"break her leg!" Hunter called to his youngest Daughter.

Cassi quickly dropped the silver haired girl and broke her leg.

"The match has been concluded!" Boomed the voice "The Winners are Hunter and Cassi!"

-Five minutes later-

Hunter sat by and watched as Jaxon and Carlisle walked into the ring.

-Ten minutes later-

Hunter watched ashamed as Jaxon and Carlisle walked out of the ring Arrows sticking out of Jaxon's Back, The tips of the arrows being shaped like a valentine's day heart.

Carlisle limped out having Cuts all over his body which were slowly healing.

the cuts were caused by Catwoman's whip.

Hunter sighed facepalmed and muttered "Jaxon can't win any fights without me"

"Shut it Hunter"

"The Next and final fight Will be Hunter and Cassi versus Bane!" Boomed the announcer.

Hunter froze at the name.

"Dad are you alright?"

"With this fight I want you to stand behind me, He can and will hurt you"

"Can you even beat him by yourself?" Jaxon asked

"I hope so"

Hunter Climbed into the Ring and faced the Drugged up mexican Wrestler, Who wore a black tank top, grey Jeans, Black boots, and he had big Tubes leading from his back into his Arms and shoulders.

"Ah, a Former Boy Wonder, which one were you? The acrobat or the Wayne Son?" Bane growled out with a Mexican Accent.

"Neither, I'm the Hybrid" Hunter growled His hair changing to white with black streaks, His eyes burning a blood red and his Aura appearing around his Body"

He knew he wasn't a full power and the fight a head wouldn't be easy.

The Tubes filled with Green Liquid, Bane's torso expanded.

Bane now towered over Hunter.

Hunter breathed deeply, Calm and in control, He wasn't about to lose control, Nor was he about to ruin his One hundred and twenty Win streak.

Bane quickly swung.

Hunter stood his ground bracing his Arms in an X shape taking the full force of the punch which sent him skidding across the Ring.

Hunter panted having majority of what little energy he had drain.

soon music started playing.

he recognized the song.

it was poison by Groove Coverage.

"Your cruel device Your blood, like ice, One look could kill, My pain, your thrill"

It was lilith's singing.

"I want to love you but I better not touch, I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much, I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

Hunter panted as his Daughter sang.

"You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains"

Hunter Charged at Bane Ducking under another punch and jabbing Bane in the side which seemed to have no effect.

" Your mouth, so hot, Your web, I'm caught, Your skin, so wet, Black lace on sweat"

"Come on Hunter use that speed!" Yelled Jaxon Over Lilith's Singing

Hunter quickly Ducked under another punch but was quickly met with a knee to his stomach winding him.

-With Cassi-

Cassi looked up from her phone at her father just in time to watch him catch a knee to the stomach which sent him flying into the chain railings.

"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison"

Cassi heard Lilith's singing but couldn't think of a plan.

Cassi watched as her Bane began to pound her father to a pulp.

"Cassi can't you Minipulate Luck?" Carlisle Asked

"Yeah but I'm not really that good at shifting it, or aiming it all that much, If i try and give dad good luck to boost him I could miss and give that boost to Bane and vice versa if I try to give Bane bad luck I could miss and hit dad"

"Well you gotta try something!"

" You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains" Lilith continued to sing.

Cassi watched as Bane threw Her father around like a rag doll only for him to get back up on his feet before the announcer could call off the fight.

Cassi's eyes began to glow a shining Lavander purple as she muttered "Allow the symbol of the shamrock to give luck to my father who is in desperate need of it"

Soon she saw a four leaf clover appear on the back of her Father's neck.

Hunter's Dull red eyes sparked into a burning glory once again, His aura shining brighter than Any of the Lantern corps.

"Run deep inside my veins, Its burning deep inside my veins, One look could kill, My pain, your thrill"

-With Hunter-

Hunter felt a slight rush if power, he chanced a glance at his youngest Daughter and noticed her eyes were glowing a lavender purple.

"I want to love you but I better not touch, I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much, I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

Hunter Ducked under another punch, Blocking the knee and jabbing Bane right in the stomach Winding the overdosed Wrestler.

Hunter now had the Upper hand.

Hunter began to slowly wail into Bane's body, slowly picking up speed with each his, almost as if he was Draining Bane's strength adding it to his own.

soon enough Bane found an opening and Picked Hunter Up Dropping the Hybrid onto his knee Effectively breaking his back.

" You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains" Lilith managed to keep singing despite being shocked by what she just witnessed "Poison"

Carlisle was the first to Move sliding effortlessly into the ring drawing attention away from Hunter.

Carlisle tagged in when Hunter was Unable to keep going and because of that decision the Five foot three boy was now facing a six foot eight Mexican Wrestler with super strength.

"I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison" Lilith sang, Watching with terrified eyes as her boyfriend risked his life for her father, The supposed Strongest man in the universe "You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains"

Carlisle started panting due to his nervousness, his eyes changing to a Crimson red as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Come on son, Your faster and your stronger than this dude, You've got this!" Called Jaxon from the side lines.

"Poison" Lilith Finished quickly Running off the stand to the side lines pulling her father out now the ring despite his pain filled Protests about how 'He just needs a moment to heal' and how 'he Just needs a monent'

Lilith stood up and said "Babe, Never take your eyes off this Guy, and as your father said, your faster and your stronger, Your also smaller than him, use that to your advantage"

Then Bane Charged at Carlisle, Ready to go for a Killing blow.


	14. Chapter 14: Switching of Focus

**AN: ok so, for those who don't Remember this story this Exists and isn't dead, It was just on a very long Hiatus, but now it's back for the moment, i know very few people will read this but who knows**

Cassi watched as her father's back cracked back into place, and he shot too his feet, she let out a breath she didn't know she was hold before turning back to her phone, the text messages between Haze and herself still open on the screen.

"how's the fight going?"

"Dad's back up and kicking, so it should finish soon" she replied.

"that's good, are you going to sneak in tonight?" Haze Texted back

"I don't exactly need to sneak in" Replied and waited for the response and she watched Carlisle Duck Under Bane's massive fists.

-with Hunter-

Hunter watched as Bane Grabbed Carlisle and Started throwing him around.

Hunter quickly got into the Ring Grabbing Carlisle by the Collar and threw him back with one hand while catching a punch from bane with the other hand.

He caught Bane's fist in an open palm, his eyes glowing like a blood stream was flowing behind his eyes.

Bane Laughed and said with a thick Mexican Accent "I thought I paralysed you?"

"apparently not" Hunter growled out "and good luck Trying again"

Bane Laughed again and said "I'm going to enjoy destroying you"

"good luck with that"

He caught Bane's other fist Snapping both wrists in a single motion, he Let Bane go.

Bane quickly reeled back Screaming in pain, Hunter watched over, his eyes watching Bane like he was nothing more than his Prey.

Each step Hunter took forward, Bane took one backwards.

One step forward.

One step back.

Hunter Enjoyed Watching someone three times his size step away in fear from Hunter's approach, but eventually Bane was going to run out of ring and soon enough, Bane ran out of space to flee.

Hunter reached down grabbing the hulk of a man's leg and began throwing him around, Slamming him into the floor of the Ring, lifting him above his head before bouncing him off the ring like a basketball, he sighed before Grabbing Bane by the throat and punched him square in the nose, sending him flying into the ropes in the ring and hitting the ground as he passed out.

"Our winners are!" called Alberto "Carlisle Wayne and Hunter Drake!"

Alberto soon appeared and handed Hunter his winnings and Due to Carlisle being as young as he is, his payment was given straight to Jaxon who gave the smaller boy a small cut pocketing the rest.

The Group collectively sighed in relief.

"Drinks?" was all Hunter asked.

The doubles night was far from over but he was already Exhausted.

"I want some Drinks" Came Jaxon's voice

"I'm down" Lilith said Grabbing her boyfriend quickly smothering his face in her chest.

"Help… Me" Carlisle Gasped out almost immediately being Silenced by Lilith who smothered him again.

Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Carlisle you don't need to breath, your part Vampire"

The small boy stopped Struggling against the sixteen year old hybrid's hold and sighed.

"Hey dad" Came Cassi's voice from behind him.

Hunter turned around and looked at her as he said "yeah?"

"Could I go to a friend's place for a bit?"

"Does they know what you are?"

"yes dad" She said with a sigh, at Hunter's glare she quickly added "only because she's a demon as well"

Hunter's glare left his face and said "does your mother Generally let you do this?"

"bold of you to assume she knows"

Hunter sighed running his fingers through his hair and said "Would I be in trouble if she finds out I've let you go?"

"Most likely"

"Even if I say no, you're going to go, anyway aren't you?"

"most certainly"

Hunter sighed again.

"she is your daughter man" Jaxon said from next to Hunter "Can't be mad for her doing exactly what you did when you were her age and living with Bruce"

Hunter glared at Jaxon and said "thanks for the support" before pinching the bridge of his nose and flung his arm at her and said "alright go, be back at the tower, your staying with me this weekend"

With nod and a Shimmering effect Cassi was gone.

"You never let me do that at her age" Lilith said pouting, keeping Carlisle smothered in her chest.

The small boy had long given up on struggling against her grip.

"Difference is She goes to school, Hybrid or not, she needs to keep up her friendships where as with you, Your boyfriend lives in the tower and We've been teaching and training you since you were about yay high" he said finishing his sentence by putting his hand to his knee.

Lilith rolled her eyes.

"can you let my son go?" Jaxon asked pointing to his son who hadn't moved for five minutes which was Strange for the boy.

Lilith let Carlisle got as he pulled his head away Gasping.

He quickly jumped onto Lilith's back and nuzzled into her neck.

"does he weigh anything to you?" Jaxon asked.

"not really" She replied running her fingers through his hair "it's like carrying a couple of Grapes"

"right on"

The small Group left the under ground club and headed to Wayne's club.

-with Cassi-

Cassi appeared in Haze's room and began looking around as she put her phone into her bra.

The room was fairly clean, posters of the Titan's pinned up on the black walls, red LED Lights were blue tacked to the roof.

Cassi looked around the room and saw that the girl she had come to see was not in the room, Cassi sighed and looked around the room, she had been there a few times but was never in a position to pay much attention.

some the posters seemed to be a bit ripped and torn, other Posters were from ten years prior.

Cassi could only tell that they were that old due to some of the members looking younger than they do now.

Hunter was Scrawnier, He had a Singlet on which showed off markings Spiralling up his arms, demonic markings between the Spirals, she however couldn't place what the Markings meant.

Raven's hair lacked the silver streaks that it had now, Cyborg looked Younger and his Parts were an older Generation, Jaxon hadn't aged, Terra looked younger, and Starfire like the rest of the team looked younger.

However, on a different poster, her father was missing and there was a boy with Green skin, dark green hair and eyes, he was wearing a purple and black one piece suit with a silver belt and silver and black shoes.

"you know him?" Came a female voice from her right.

Cassi looked over only to find Haze in a towel, her black hair was wet which flattened it, Making Her bright red Horns more prominent.

"no, but he seems Familiar" Cassi said "I think he left the team before I was born"

"that was Beast boy, He was my favourite" Haze Said walking to her closet while Cassi continued to look at the poster as Haze continued "He didn't leave the team, he pretty much disappeared, I looked into it and found no records of it"

"who's your favourite now since Beast Boy disappeared" Cassi asked.

"I'm not sure" Haze said throwing her Pajamas on which just consisted of a long shirt and some underwear "possibly Hunter, isn't he also known as the Nightstalker"

"or my father" Cassi muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me what?" Haze said quickly appearing Infront of the Hybrid girl "what did you say?"

"what, nothing" Cassi said quickly.

"did you say that Hunter is your father?"

"yeah he is"

"I thought your father was Kid Flash"

"apparently not"

"you're part of the Demon God blood line?"

"throw in a bit of Succubus and it seems about right"

"so, you're a Demon, Vampire and a Succubus?"

"don't forget the part god"

"we've known each other for months and you never thought to mention that your father was Hunter from the Titans?"

"I didn't think it was that important"

Haze's shoulder flinched as if she going to slap Cassi and said "Not that important? damn it, Cassi, if you didn't have such a cute face, I would smack you"

Cassi smiled and said "aww you think I'm cute?"

"That's what you took away from that?"

Cassi shrugged.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as a woman said "Haze, Sweet heart, are you alright? Who are you talking too?"

The door opened and a woman walked in.

She had long, Fiery red hair, her eyes a pure soulless black, a red tail swaying back and forth softly which had a triangle on the end.

She froze in place when her eyes spotted Cassi.

"oh Haze, I didn't realize you had someone over" the woman froze again when she made eye contact with Cassi.

"those eyes?" she muttered "those Emerald Green eyes, there's only one person I know of that could pass down eyes like that"

"Hello Mrs Peralta, I'm Cassiopia Drake West, Cassi for short"

"Drake?" Mrs Peralta asked "As in Hunter Drake the Titan?"

"Yes" Cassi nodded "He's my father"

"where did the West part of your name come from?"

"My mother, she took her husband's Last name"

Mrs Peralta nodded and said "Will you be staying the night?"

Cassi thought about it for a moment then said "unfortunately not, my father gave me until sun rise to be home"

Mrs Peralta nodded and said "Please, next time you wanna come and see Haze just come through the door, we owe a great deal too your father, it's because of him that Demon's like us are able to walk around on the streets, it's because of him that Haze here can go to school"

Cassi smiled and said "Thank you Mrs Peralta"

The woman smiled to the two girls and walked away.

Haze sighed rolling her eyes and said "She practically worships Him"

"I mean, he is a god, could you blame her?"

Haze shrugged rolling her eyes again, sitting down on her bed with another sigh.

Cassi walked around the room, glancing at the posters with the younger members of the original team, some hearts Drawn over the members, A younger version of her father, Beast boy, a younger Raven, and a much younger Terra.

"My father, My step mother, Beast boy and my Aunt Terra, your choices are a little bizarre"

"what can I say" Haze said shrugging again "they were good looking when they were younger"

Cassi gave Haze a confused look as she said "Gross, that's my father and step mum your talking"

Haze Shrugged beginning to bite the end of her pen as she looked over her notes.

Cassi looked away biting her lip slightly.

Cassi sighed running her fingers through her hair, before reaching into her bra and grabbed a flask taking a swig before putting the cap back on putting it back in her bra.

"are you alright Cass?" Came haze's voice "you generally try to offer me some"

"for one it's stronger than normal and second you never take any anyway"

"I took some that one night when Brandon broke up with me"

"ok one night and you coughed up a lung"

"no, I didn't"

"I swear I saw what looked like a lung fly out the window" Cassi explained Laughing.

Haze sighed rolling her eyes smiling slightly as she said "alright fine, you got me, but you drink it straight"

"I do because I need to"

"I know" Haze wined flopping backwards Spreading out of her double bed "what are you drinking today?"

"Vodka" Cassi said with a sigh "It's all mum had left for the moment; I might be able to get some Whiskey off my dad"

Haze sighed; Cassi could tell that Haze's eyes were on her but she didn't mind, to an extent Cassi liked the attention.

"something's wrong" Haze said with a sigh "I can tell, you're not as aware as you normally are"

"I know" Cassi said with a sigh "but I'm just processing what I saw tonight

"what did you see?"

"I saw my dad running so low on energy that it took me casting a minor luck spell on him to give him a boost but even with that when he got his back broken it took him twenty minutes to heal and he only barely won that fight, Carlisle, My half sister's boyfriend, jumped in and tried to fight this old villain bane"

"Is Hunter alright?"

"yeah he's fine, Dad is Dad" Cassi said with a sigh "he always heals, eventually"

Cassi heard the sheets of Haze's bed shift as she walked over.

Haze appeared in front of Cassi as she said "anything else on your mind?"

"A lot of things" Cassi thought.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around having more than just Mum as my family, I've got My Dad who I only knew as mum's childhood friend, Raven who I only knew as Dad's wife, Lilith who was their daughter and suddenly I'm part of Hunter's blood line and it's just, caught me off guard, on top of that Mum recently found out that she's a succubus which means I'm part Succubus and it's just a lot to process, even after three months of knowing who my Dad is I haven't fully processed it"

Haze sighed and said "It's alright, I don't think anyone would blame you if you took your time to process it"

Cassi nodded and said "I know, but I'm my father's daughter, He's quick on his feet, he knows what move to make before his opponent knows, hell it seems Carlisle and Lilith have the same sort of training, and I'm just sitting here, not knowing anything, I've got my shimmering down pat, I've mastered my Luck manipulation and I've got a small amount of spell casting but I don't know what else I've got, even though I told dad I've inherited all his powers, but In truth I don't know what I've got from him"

Cassi sighed walking over to Haze's bed and sat down, covering her face with her hands.

"Cassi" Haze said crouching down in front of the small Hybrid girl and said "Cassi look at me"

Cassi looked up at Haze's eyes, they were black but unlike her mother's eyes only the Irises were black, the out side of her eyes were white.

"Cassi, it's alright, I understand the pressure your under" Haze Said, stopping Cassi from responding by continuing "I may not have been under the same pressure your under, but I can understand it, Your father is a Demonic God, that cant be easy to know, yes your dad is a Demonic God but that doesn't Define who you are, he had to fight through hordes of Villains just to keep your step mum safe, he challenged the source, her father, but there isn't another source because your Father being as good natured as he is, his body had managed to turn the power of the source into the power of a full blown God, He's strong but he doesn't define who you are or who you will become, only you can decide who you are"

Cassi smiled at Haze and said "Thank you, Haze, you always know what to say"

"Isn't that why you continue to come around?"

Cassi smiled at the girl and said "I come over because you bug me about it until I say yes"

Haze rolled her eyes as she said "I enjoy having you around is all"

Cassi rolled her eyes standing up retrieving her flask again and took a swig as she walked around the small room.

"So, what did you get for your Math test?" came Haze's voice who was now seated on her bed again sitting cross legged.

"I think I got an A+"

"how?" Haze asked "I've never seen you sit down and study, you only do your homework to keep your mother happy and you practically forget everything right after you finish"

Cassi shrugged and said "it's hard to explain"

Suddenly Cassi's phone began to ring in her bra.

She quickly retrieved it and looked at the caller ID, rolling her eyes she answered it and said "hey dad"

"home now, your mother is coming for dinner"

"home as in the Tower?"

"yes, home as in the tower"

Cassi rolled her eyes again and said "alright I'll be there in a second"

"Alright, maybe bring your friend with you"

Cassi froze for a moment before she said "It's alright"

"alright then" was all her father said as the call went dead

Cassi put her phone back into her Bra and put the cap back on her flask placing it back into her bra as well.

"who was that?"

"it seems my father has summoned me" Cassi said with an almost disappointed sigh "I've got to go"

"are you going to come back?" Haze asked looking up at the young hybrid.

"most likely not" Cassi said with a sigh "you should Get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"fine" Haze whined.

Cassi smiled and with a shimmering effect she disappeared, only to reappear in the tower.

"and so, my sister returns, where did you disappear to?" came Lilith's voice from the couch, where she was once again smothering Carlisle in her chest.

"Just went to go see a friend" Cassi explained shrugging.

"your Girlfriend?"

"no, she's just a friend"

"hope fully more" Cassi added in her head.


	15. Chapter 15: What's happening?

Cassi walked over and sat down on the couch next to Starfire and Richard.

Richard was Holding Lavend'r.

Cyborg walked over with a couple of slices of Pizza on a plate and handed It to her.

Cassi took it and started eating.

Soon Hunter ran into the loungeroom packing a few things into a box and disappearing down the hall again.

"what in the hell was that?" Lilith asked from her place on the couch.

"I'm not sure" Cyborg said behind a large mug of coffee.

Lilith quickly walked past Cassi and said "Bullshit Cyborg, what's happening"

"Lilith, I don't know, Hunter hasn't said anything to us"

Suddenly Jaxon ran in and packed a few things into his own box before disappearing.

"Something must be up" Cassi thought "If both dad and Uncle Jaxon are panicking, then something is happening"

Raven floated in a box covered in a black aura, and moved a few things into it before floating off, Terra coming into the room packing things as well.

Jinx walked in looking calm as ever.

"Mum what's happening" Cassi asked over her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, your father will tell everyone when he's ready"

Suddenly Hunter appeared in the room and whispered something to Cyborg before walking away disappearing down the hall way.

Cyborg followed their leader.

Lilith began pacing.

"I hate it when dad does that" Lilith growled out under her breath.

"Babe, calm down, as Jinx said, Hunter will tell us when he's ready"

"I, at least want to know if we're in any danger"

"him not telling us anything must mean we're not in trouble"

Hunter quickly walked into the room letting out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his face with his hands and he leaned on the bench.

Raven quickly Floated into the room whispering something to Hunter who whispered something back.

It was so low that none of the Vampire hybrids could hear.

It seemed everyone was panicked.

The only exception Jinx, Cyborg and Raven.

Cassi and Lilith watched as Raven and Hunter whispered amongst themselves.

Hunter looked Exhausted; his eyes were a dull Emerald Green, his shoulders slumped.

Suddenly Hunter walked out of the room into the hallway.

The over Familiar sound of a Fist colliding with metal.

The sound had become extremely common from what she was told.

Ever since Lilith and Carlisle was born, the sound was extremely common in the tower due to Hunter and Jaxon both having short fuses.

Though that was what Cassi had been told.

Raven quickly ran down the hallway Jinx and Cyborg following close behind.

Jaxon sighed walking into the room looking similar to Hunter, He looked Exhausted, Angry, and the Panic was clear in his eyes.

He walked over to the kitchen bench getting a glass off water and downed it.

"Dad what's wrong?" Carlisle asked "what's happened? Are we in danger?"

"Carlisle, you're not in danger" Jaxon replied.

"then can you tell us what the fuck is going on?" Came Lilith's voice.

"Hunter will tell the three of you when he's ready"

"Fuck!"

The word Echoed in the distance.

It was Hunter.

"damn it, Jaxon!" Lilith yelled "give us some sort of information"

"Lilith all I'm allowed to tell you, is that you three aren't in any danger" Jaxon said with an Exhausted sigh "but the Rest of us on the other hand, we might be"

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lilith asked.

"That's all I can tell you Lilith" Jaxon said "Hunter will fill you all in when he's ready"

Jaxon shot off upon hearing something.

"Uncle Richard" Lilith said with a sigh "what do you know"

"I'm not about to disobey your father" was all Richard said with a sigh.

"Kori?"

"I'm not about to anger Friend Hunter" was all she said.

"Damn it!" Yelled Lilith.

Cassi sighed as she stood up placing her empty plate in the sink.

"you three, sit down" ordered Hunter as He walked in Causing Starfire, Richard and Jaxon to leave the room.

Cassi walked over to the couch and sat down Next to Lilith as Hunter stood in the front of the three.

"alright" Hunter said taking a breath as if trying to steady his nerves "This isn't easy to say but the other adults and myself will be Retreating into hiding"

"what the Hell?" Came Lilith's voice.

"why?!" Came Carlisle.

"What in the hell is happening!" came Cassi's protest

"Enough" Hunter Growled out causing all three to become silent "It seems there are Demon's that are Faster and Stronger than myself, They have made Death Threats on each and Every adult member of the Team, These Demon's will be coming after us, we need to go into hiding, I'm not able to tell you three where we are going and there will be no way to contact us"

"What the hell Dad" Lilith growled Standing up "You can't Be Serious, what about the rest of us?"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Hunter Growled out his eye's flashing a Blood Red.

Lilith sat back down quietly.

"not even I've managed to get Lilith to be that quiet" muttered Carlisle under his Breath.

"the rest of you will be left here" Hunter explained "Cassi, your Stuff has already been moved into the tower, Lilith and Carlisle you have both been moved into Mine and Raven's room, your jobs from here out will be to protect Jump City and to Recruit people into the team, you three are the Beginning of the Next Generation, I will check in when I can but I'm not sure when that will be, Lilith you're taking my place as team leader"

Cassi could Distinctly make out Hunter's eyes filling with tears as he said "Lilith, Take care of your Sister, you're in charge now"

Lilith nodded,

"Carlisle"

"yes Sir?" came Carlisle's respectful tone.

"I'm trusting you to look after my Daughters"

"of course, sir" Carlisle said.

Hunter wiped his eyes as he said "Alright Girls come here"

The two girls nodded and got up walking over to Hunter who immediately wrapped his arms around them.

Cassi looked over her shoulder at Carlisle who was waiting patiently.

"come here" was all Hunter said to the small boy who immediately got up and walked over.

Carlisle was immediately swallowed into the group hug as he said "Be good you three, you're now the first Defence in this City, you hear me"

The three nodded as Hunter said "I love all three of You, Your all my kids"

"even me?" Asked Carlisle.

"yes Carlisle, even you, your Lilith's boyfriend, which means you're, my Son in law"

"Honey Come on" came Raven's voice "We gotta go!"

"Coming!" Hunter yelled as he parted from the three and looked at them.

He smiled and said "Carlisle, promise me you'll look after my girls"

"I promise Hunter"

Hunter patted the boy's shoulders.

"Hunter come on!" came Raven's voice again.

Hunter rolled his eyes smiling at the three kids again before running into the hallway.

Jinx walked over to the kids and crouched down in front of Cassi as she said "Cassi, You'll be alright, Learn from your sister, and you'll be alright, If we find any teens that are willing to Join the titans, we'll find a way to let you three know"

"thanks mum" Cassi said nodding.

Jinx smiled and let out a small Shaky laugh.

"what Mum?"

"I was just thinking, I always thought that you'd move into this tower when you were eighteen, under the guidance of your father" Jinx blinked causing a few tears to cascade down her face as she continued "but instead your thirteen moving into the tower basically on your own"

Cassi smiled at her mother and said "I'm not alone Mum, I've got my Sister and I've got Carlisle by my side"

Jinx nodded Cupping Cassi's cheeks in her hand "I love you sweet heart"

"I love you too Mum"

Jinx stood up and looked too the couple and said "look after her, won't you?"

"of course, Jinx" Carlisle said smiling.

"she's Family after all" Lilith Finished also Smiling.

"come on Jinx" Called Hunter From the door, Bags and Boxes in hand "If you're coming with us, then we've gotta go"

Jinx nodded walked over.

The three Hybrid Teens heard Jinx ask a simple question.

"Are you sure about leaving the three of them living here on their own?"

"Of course," Hunter Answered, He glanced at the three teens as he said "They'll be fine, their smart kids"

"I know it's not easy Leaving Cassi behind but it needs to be done, the city needs the Titans, and they are the Next Generation, they are the Heroes this city needs and Deserves" Raven Explained.

Cassi, Carlisle and Lilith all stood up and looked at the Three adults.

Hunter looked at the Teens and said "a helpful tip, Trust each other and most importantly trust yourselves, and stay strong, never go out on your own, if any of you go out, the other two should go, don't make the same Mistakes I did" and With that the three Adults disappeared with a Shimmering Effect.

None of the teens knew how long it was until they saw them again but they had to make the most of it.

Cassi turned around and looked out at the City.

On the Surface the City hadn't changed much but in it she knew Demons were Roaming Free, some good, some bad, some doing what they could to survive.

Demons of all types were living in the City, trying to live at peace with Humans.

Vampires, Succubi, Standard Demons, Ghouls, and everything in between and above, all Living at peace with Humans.

Cassi Sighed.

"so, Cassi" Came Lilith's Awkward Tone of voice.

"yes Lilith"

"do you have any ideas on who could join, you must have a Few Demonic Friends from school"

Cassi sighed and said "I do, but It'll be a little Awkward for me to have her around all the time"

"Why's that?" Asked Carlisle from next to Lilith.

"it would be Awkward because I, um" Cassi couldn't seem to find the words, her mind went blank.

She couldn't finish her sentence; she didn't know how to.

"you what?" asked Carlisle, with legitimate Curiosity in his voice.

Cassi hadn't even told her mother; how could she tell Her sister and her sister's boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Member, Training Cassi

-with Lilith-

"Come on Cassi" Lilith said pushing her sister "tell us, why can't this friend of yours live in the tower with us?"

"because I sort of have a crush on her" Cassi Muttered as if admitting it to herself for the very first time.

"Excuse me?" came Carlisle's question.

"she's got a crush on a girl, how we're you not listening" Came Lilith's response.

Lilith walked over to her younger sister and said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she said "So you're a Lesbian?"

"what's that?" Asked Cassi.

"to put it simply, your only attracted to girl" Lilith answered.

"well, not really"

"Care to Explain?" Lilith asked.

"well I like this girl but at the same time I also find some guys in my class attractive"

"so, your Bisexual then?"

"if that's what it's called then sure" Cassi Let out with a sigh walking over to the kitchen and began rummaging through the Fridge pulling out a plastic bag of red Liquid.

Lilith watched as she smelt it as if on instinct only to Wrinkle her nose at it.

She rolled her eyes and said "yeah, blood is a difficult thing to get used to drinking"

"it smells horrible"

"it's been sitting in there for a while, and it comes down to your taste of blood" Lilith Explained walking over grabbing the blood bag and said "lucky for us, Carlisle and I share the same taste in blood, so it won't go to waste"

She looked over to her boyfriend and pouted upon seeing the boy asleep on the couch.

"whenever that boyfriend of mine isn't asleep"

Lilith rolled her eyes putting the blood bag in the fridge.

"dad really didn't leave much for us, did he?"

"it seemed like it was a last minute thing"

"still, he could have left us with a bit more blood since all three of us are vampires"

Cassi sighed sitting on the kitchen bench swinging her legs slightly.

"are you alright?" Lilith asked her younger sister.

"yeah I'm fine I guess"

"follow me" Lilith instructed as she walked down the hallway into Her and Carlisle's now shared room.

"am… Am I allowed to come in?" Came Cassi's voice from the door.

"of course," Lilith said going into the Closet looking for something.

She heard Cassi walk in.

Lilith pulled out a black cloak, it matched her Mother's indigo one but it seemed to fit Cassi's size.

"Here" Lilith said handing her the cloak "I'm not a fan of it so you might like it"

Lilith turned around and saw Cassi had already thrown it on and had it wrapped around herself.

Lilith sighed walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"So" Lilith said looking at Cassi "you don't want to have your friend over because you Have a Crush on her?"

"Yes" Cassi said softly.

"why don't you just ask her out?"

"it's not that easy Lilith"

"it so is" Lilith said smiling "it's what I did with Carlisle"

"I'm not as confident as you are" Cassi countered reaching up putting the hood onto her head.

"Cassi, you deserve to be happy, no different to mum and dad" Lilith Explained softly, knowing her baby sister was getting annoyed but still wanted to talk some sense into her "no different to Carlisle and myself"

"I know but damn it Lilith" Cassi said beginning to pace "it's not that easy, you got lucky, Carlisle lives in the tower with you, and your so confident, and look at you, you've got the looks of a goddess, then look at me, I'm not attractive at all"

"gross I'm your sister" Lilith muttered before speaking up slightly, maintaining her soft tone "Cassi, Life is about taking risks, if a villain attacks, we have to risk our lives to save the lives of everyone in that city"

"that's not the point Lilith, as I keep telling you, I'm not as Confident as you are" Cassi practically yelled at her big sister "It seems like I'm the outlier in our family, you got everything from dad, the only thing I got was his looks, I'm not as confident as you or dad"

Lilith just watched her baby sister.

"you got his powers, his looks, his confidence, your more a hero than I'll ever be" Cassi continued, tears brimming in her eyes "The only things I got from him were his looks and his ability to shimmer, I say I got them all but I'm just trying to be like him"

Lilith smiled at her baby sister as she said "your Wrong Cassi"

"what?"

"your wrong, confidence isn't Genetic, it's made from yourself, Dad may seem like he's confident but he really isn't every day he wakes up with a smile because he has something to smile about it, weather it be us, my mum, the team, or even just knowing he has something to protect, get him out of bed every morning"

"what are you talking about?" Cassi asked, confusion in her voice.

"Let me tell you something that Jaxon told me a few years ago" Lilith said completely Dodging Cassi's question "Dad once turned off his emotions and went Hunting around Jump city for three months just because he thought my mum was dead, he's been broken and weakened, but he's confident in his abilities, he's confident in his team and he's confident that he will always heal, so he keeps fighting"

"what are you even talking about"

"I'm talking about how dad isn't the perfect man you think he might be, and besides, your Part succubi, that's something that can never be taken from you, If I weren't your sister I'd almost want to date you myself, alright, I'm sure this girl who ever she is, Likes you back"

Cassi sighed and said "I don't know Lilith" while looking down

"what If I go with you to talk to her mother about Living in the Tower"

Cassi looked up at her big sister and said "seriously?"

"of course," Lilith said standing up throwing on a black Leather biker jacket

Lilith walked over to Cassi and unbuckled the Cloak as she said "you look better without it" as she folded it and threw it on her bed.

"and just because I'm your older sister doesn't mean you can't Talk to me about anything on your mind"

Cassi nodded looking at her sister and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"it's fine Cassi" Lilith said smiling "Trust me, I'm worse when I yell, Ask Carlisle when you get a chance"

"wanna go see this girl of yours?"

Cassi nodded Grabbing Lilith's wrist and with a shimmering effect the two Left the tower and Appeared at the front door.

Lilith quickly walked to the front door while Cassi Hid behind her slightly.

Lilith knocked on the door which quickly opened to see a woman with Fiery Red hair, Dark Red horns, a Dark Red Tail, and Soulless black eyes.

"Hello?" Asked the woman.

"Hello Miss" Lilith said happily "do you happen to know a Cassiopia Drake West?"

"yes, I do" The woman said happily "wonderful girl, Haze is always so happy when she's been over"

"that's good" Lilith said "well we're here to ask you something"

"we?" the woman asked

On cue Cassi peered her head out from behind Lilith as she smiled and waved.

"Hello there Cassi"

"Hi Mrs Peralta" Cassi said Meekly.

"may we come in?" Lilith asked.

"certainly" Mrs Peralta said as she led the two girls into the dining room where Lilith and Cassi sat at the Table.

"what can I do for you Girls"

"well as you can possibly tell by Cassi and I Sharing the same eye colour, our Father is the Demon God Hunter Drake" Lilith stated smiling "he was Also a titan"

"what do you mean was?" Mrs Peralta asked

"well, the Adults Members of the Titans have gone into hiding, Including but no Limited to my mother, Her mother and our father"

"ok?" Mrs Peralta asked almost unsure.

"leaving My boyfriend, My sister and myself in the tower to look out for Jump City all by ourselves, We were hoping that, you would Allow, Haze was her name?" at Mrs Peralta's nod Lilith continued "we were hoping you would allow Haze to move into the tower, give her an opportunity to use her Gifts for good"

"she hasn't got any powers though" Mrs Peralta said happily

Lilith smirked and said "that Happiness in your tone, leads me to believe that your happy that she hasn't got any powers, However, I would beg to differ, Every Demon has some Offensive powers, even if she doesn't, I can train her to be able to protect herself"

Mrs Peralta blinked a Lilith, Dumbstruck.

However, Lilith didn't waver as she continued "Or one of us could turn her into a vampire if you would like?"

"excuse me?" Mrs Peralta asked with shock in her voice.

"So, it seems you have a problem with that" Lilith said making a mental note as she continued "We are, the next Generation of the Titans and we need more people on our team, There's nothing more to it than that"

"you will have to talk to Haze about that" Mrs Peralta said after a moment of Silence "though she isn't used to not being at home"

"Can you go get her for us please?" Lilith asked, Confidence radiating from her.

Mrs Peralta nodded and disappeared up a yet of stairs.

"what the hell was that?" Cassi whispered.

"I'm merely trying to find her thoughts on certain things" Lilith said smiling.

Soon Mrs Peralta came back with a girl slightly Taller than Cassi, she had Raven Black hair, Blood red Horns Perched on top of her head and a Blood Red tail which had a triangle at the end.

Lilith stood up and smiled at the girl and said "You must be Haze"

"Yes, I am, My Mum says you wanted to talk to me" Haze said happily.

"Well I am Cassi's older sister Lilith, and I was wondering if you would Like to Join the Titans?"

"But I don't have any Offensive Abilities" Haze Responded, almost unsure of it herself.

"I beg to differ" Lilith replied "You're a Devil Hybrid correct?"

"I don't know"

"Well your horns and Tail Tell me that you're a Devil, but the fact that you have Whites in your eyes tell me you're a Hybrid of sorts, possibly a warlock or a common low class Demon, which means you have Offensive powers on both sides of your blood line"

"how can you be so certain?"

At that moment Cassi spoke up for the first time since Entering the house.

"Because My Sister is well versed in her Knowledge of the Underworld" Cassi Explained quickly "If anyone can teach you how to use your offensive powers, it would be her"

Everyone in the room was quiet, no one spoke, no one moved.

The air in the room turned thick, so thick in fact it could have been cut with a knife.

Haze's Onyx Black eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran back up the stairs.

"I believe that's your Answer" came Mrs Peralta's voice.

"Cassi"

"I'll talk with her" was all the younger girl said as she walked up the stairs.

-with Cassi-

Cassi walked up the stairs and into Haze's room.

Haze was pacing back and forth.

"Haze" Cassi squeaked.

Haze stopped her pacing and Glanced at Cassi only to begin pacing again.

"are you alright?" Cassi asked.

"It just seems so sudden don't you think?"

"what do you mean"

"being offered a position in the Titans" Haze Elaborated "It's so sudden, I never thought I would actually be friends with a member of the titans and here I am being offered a position in the team by the Daughters of the first Demonic god"

"if you look at it this way, I wont be able to attend school anymore, I need to be on call all day every day, so we won't be able to see each other as often" Cassi Explained "However if you move into the tower, we can hang out and spend as much time together as we want, and if you have powers Lilith will be able to help you control them"

Haze sighed and said "what would you do in my situation?"

"it doesn't matter what I would do" Cassi said with a sigh looking at Haze "it comes down to what you want to do"

Haze stopped her pacing, looked at Cassi, smiled and said "If I joined the Titans what would that mean?"

"it would mean helping Lilith, Carlisle and myself fight Villains, as well as being able to spend time with us"

Haze took a deep breath and locked eyes with Cassi, Onyx Black eyes quickly met Cassi's Emerald Green.

Cassi could practically see the gears in her head turning behind her eyes.

Haze suddenly moved in a blur, not at super speeds, but still a blur.

She began tearing down her posters, Rolling them up.

The Devil girl darted around her room beginning to pack it up.

"I'll leave you too it" was all Cassi said as she walked out of the room and down stairs, where she saw Lilith and Mrs Peralta sitting at the dining table.

Lilith seemed to be reading a book that Cassi couldn't read the title.

Upon seeing her baby Sister Lilith slammed the book shut as she said "has she made up her mind?"

"she's up there packing her room as we speak" Cassi said smiling.

Lilith nodded and said "alright"

Soon enough Haze came down with a backpack and two Suitcases.

"Shall we go?" Lilith asked the two girls.

The two younger girls nodded and after a rather quick good bye the three left the Residence.

"would you like to Shimmer back to the tower with her?" asked Lilith not looking at the two girls who were walking behind her.

"I-I guess" Came Cassi's response with a light blush.

Lilith smiled at the two girls before Disappearing with a shimmering effect.

Cassi took a deep breath looking at Haze and said "Are you Ready to see the Inside of Titans tower?"

"Of course," Haze Said happily, to excited to notice Cassi's nervousness.

Cassi placed a hand on Haze's shoulder and with a shimmering the two disappeared also with a shimmering effect.

They quickly reappeared in The Titans Tower Loungeroom.

The sound of Haze's suitcases hitting the floor startled the young Vampire who was asleep on the couch.

"who in the fuck?" Came Carlisle's tired voice.

"this is Cassi's Friend Haze, and she's the newest member of the Titans" came Lilith's voice before a blood bag flew across the room.

Carlisle's hand moved at blurring speeding catching the bag "shouldn't Cassi drink this?"

"she can't stand the smell just yet and I'm not going to force it down her throat" Lilith Explained "Drink up"

Haze on the other hand was Roaming the Loungeroom, an amazed look on her face as she said "so this is Titan's tower?"

"the top floor yes" Lilith said smiling at the girl "will you be alright sleeping with Cassi tonight while Carlisle and I sort out a bed for you"

"yeah that should be fine" Haze Replied happily.

Cassi however Blushed at the comment.

Before that day she hadn't even slept at Haze's house, let alone in the same room or bed.

Cassi looked to her older sister who just smirked with a Mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

Lilith had a plan in her head, and Cassi knew what it was.

Cassi knew Lilith wasn't planning on finding a bed for Haze, because Lilith had already found one For Haze.

Which was her bed.

Lilith winked and walked over to Carlisle Jumping on him and began smothering him in kisses.

Cassi rolled her eyes walking back into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to find blood bags with O type Blood and nothing else.

She slammed the fridge door closed and sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Cassi" Came her older sisters voice "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Cassi growled out slightly.

"alright follow me" Sighed Carlisle as he escaped Lilith's hold.

Cassi followed him into the Gym.

"alright Cassi" Carlisle said with a sigh leaning against a wall "What's wrong"

"nothing"

"bullshit" Carlisle said with a sigh "I've been dating Lilith for six months and I've known Hunter for thirteen years, I know when something is wrong with the Drake family"

Cassi sighed and said "it's nothing, I'm fine"

"are you worried that your weaker than your Father?"

The question froze Cassi in place, she looked at the boy across from her, his piercing sapphire blue eyes staring into her soul.

"Because you are" Carlisle stated with a bluntness she had only ever seen her father use "but that's because you lack the Training Lilith and I have"

"Excuse me?" Cassi asked anger in her voice.

"You heard me" Carlisle stated.

Cassi's eyes turned Lavender purple as she said "I know I heard you, but I thought I heard you wrong"

"you're getting angry, aren't you?" Carlisle asked walking over to the smaller girl.

"Isn't it clear" Cassi asked with a growl in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carlisle asked in a stern voice.

Cassi's body moved without mental Input.

Her Fist quickly collided with Carlisle's face causing the smaller body to go flying backwards.

He flipped in the air landing on his feet as he growled "is that all you've got?" he stalked over to Cassi his eyes flashing a crimson red "Hit me again"

She blinked at the boy, the Lavender colouring on her eyes dropping causing her eyes turn return to their natural Emerald green.

"W-What?" Cassi asked surprised.

"You're worried that you have no powers, but I know for a fact that you do, so hit me again"

"I-I can't do that" She stammered out "what is this even supposed to achieve"

"This is how my Dad Trained me, and how Hunter Trained Lilith" Carlisle explained continuing to stalk over to the girl "so Hit me again"

Cassi Swung at the boy who dodged the hit.

He looked at her as he said "what's the matter, I said hit me"

She swung at Carlisle again who once again dodged the swing again

"Come on hit me!" he yelled

Cassi's fist quickly came in contact with the boy's stomach winding him before she quickly Punched the boy sending him flying across the gym.

He recovered quickly as he said "Again"

"how is this helping me at all?" Cassi asked quickly.

"Energy balls are fuelled by anger" Came Lilith's voice "it is the most basic, but yet the most powerful offensive power we have access too, the hope is the more that he comes at you the angrier you'll get which will cause an energy ball to appear"

"what the hell?"

"our power comes from anger" Lilith explained "at least mine does, and since Dad's powers seem to be a dominant Trait, I expect that your power would come from anger"

"what the hell are you saying?" Cassi asked, confusion in her voice.

"I'm saying Channel your Anger into your Palms"

"how do you know this will work?" Cassi asked.

"I don't, but If you can't control it, then I'll force it" Lilith said with a sigh

"force it?" Cassi asked, fear in her voice.

"for what it's worth" Lilith said, legitimate care in her voice "I'm sorry"

She quickly clicked her fingers Causing Carlisle to Lung at Cassi.

Cassi's body began moving on its own, her instinct going into overdrive, Carlisle was moving faster than she had ever seen a vampire hybrid move.

His Smaller size allowing him to move Faster than the rest of their kind.

Cassi could only get short Glimpses of his Crimson red eyes before they disappeared again.

"he's fast" she thought, the fear she felt causing her heart to beat faster "too fast"

Cassi's untrained eyes tried their best to keep track of Carlisle's Movements as he dashed towards her swinging then disappearing again, however he was far too fast for her to keep track of.

"you might be noticing that Carlisle is faster than other Vampires" Came Lilith's voice "that's because he's smaller than the others we've met, and Jaxon has trained him to be faster than other Vampires"

Cassi dodged Backwards, her Instincts telling her when she needed to dodge an incoming strike from the boy.

However, they were close calls, so close that Cassi was only barely able to move before Carlisle's attacks made contact.

"Carlisle has to run out of Energy at some point" Cassi thought Dodging a short onslaught from the boy before he disappeared "come on Cassi, your smarter than this, find a pattern"

Cassi split her attention trying to find the small boy, but was unable to keep tabs on him.

Suddenly a fist made contact with her cheek throwing her to the Ground.

Her anger began to build as she stood back only to be punched back again, However, she remained on her feet.

Cassi quickly began adjusting to Carlisle's fighting style, starting to block and bat away his attacks.

Suddenly a red light started flashing and an Alarm went off.


	17. Chapter 17: I've done my Research

Carlisle stopped moving as he said "A Villains? Already?"

"it seems so, Last time the Titans had Ten years this time it's been a couple of months" Lilith said as the three left the Gym and walked to the Loungeroom where they Saw Haze pacing around panicked.

"what's that?" she asked.

"it's a Villain alert" Lilith stated dashing to the computer and typing in her tower login "That's strange"

"what's strange?" asked Cassi and Haze in unison causing the two girls the blush.

Both girls were unaware of the others blush.

"It's at the park, however the marker isn't moving"

"pull up the Security feed" Carlisle said standing up placing a hand on Lilith's back as he looked at the screen over her should

Lilith did as her Boyfriend asked as he said "There's only two of them?"

"three" Lilith corrected "there's a smaller girl behind them"

"wait haven't we seen one of them before?" Carlisle asked Lilith

Cassi watched as Lilith took a closer look, Freezing in place.

She knew something she wasn't telling the other two girls in the room.

"put it on the big screen" Cassi said.

Soon enough an image of the park appeared on the screen, zoomed in on three men.

One had blue skin, a top hat, white hair poking out under his top hat and he wore a magician's outfit complete with a cape.

A different Male wore a leather Jacket which was unzipped at the front showing off his muscular chest, he wore loose fitting denim blue jeans and was barefoot.

A Girl was standing behind the two men, Silver hair flowing down her back, a Black and Orange mask wrapped around the top of her face leaving her mouth Exposed, she wore a Chainmail suit which had a sword Strapped to her back.

Cassi Recognized the girl, it was Ravager from the fight the night before and it appeared Lilith and Carlisle Recognized one of the other two.

It seemed Lilith's mind was racing for a plan but all Cassi could tell was that it was going to be a difficult battle, especially since two of the members weren't sure they had powers at all.

"Cassi" Lilith said "Haze"

"yes?" the two girls asked in unison.

"you will be coming with"

"ok" the two said in unison.

"let's go" was all Lilith said before she disappeared with Carlisle in a shimmering effect.

Cassi took a deep breath before Grabbing Haze's wrist and disappeared also with a shimmering effect.

They appeared next to Carlisle and Lilith.

"where's Hunter and the others?" asked the male in a leather Jacket.

"don't know" Lilith said her eyes changing to a Bright orange which had a Yellow ring around the Pupil "they took off"

"We were Hoping for your mother and father" he said.

"well you've got us, Damian" Lilith said, Growling his name.

"that's fine" He said Lunging at Lilith.

Lilith didn't move as Carlisle Tackled the Werewolf to the Ground beginning to wail into Damian's face.

"who are you?" Lilith asked the blue man, allowing her boyfriend to handle the werewolf.

Her eyes never wavered in colour, it remained the same Searing orange and yellow.

"I'm the amazing Mumbo!" he said making flowers appear in his hand.

None of the three girls Laughed or reached for the flowers.

He pulled at his collar and said "Oof, Tough Crowd"

"and you" Lilith asked looking to the silver haired girl.

"I'm Ravager" she said her eyes glowing a searing red.

"alright so a disgraced Magician and Two Werewolves? One of which is an alpha and the other an omega"

"what are you might I ask?" asked Ravager curiously.

"I'm a Hybrid" Lilith said knowing better than to give away too much information to the enemy.

Ravager nodded, Grabbing the sword from her back.

Cassi growled as Ravager lunged at Lilith.

She tackled Ravager to the ground Slamming her fist into the girl's face, making the girl's shades of black, blue and yellow

Ravager quickly Kicked Cassi off.

The Hybrid girl landed on her back.

Before she knew it, Ravager was on top of her, her sword at the Hybrids throat.

"My father had told me about yours, the Demon God, I expected more from you"

Cassi Struggled against Ravager.

"Get away from her!" yelled a Familiar voice before long streaks of orange fire hit Ravager's back causing the Girl to Roll off Cassi.

Cassi stood back up and saw Haze stepping away from Ravager's blade continuously.

Seeing Haze in danger caused Cassi's blood to boil, rage taking over.

Small Blue sparks appeared in Cassi's Left hand and from those sparks a blue sparking ball of energy burst to life in the palm of her hand.

She threw it smacking Ravager in the side of the head with the energy ball.

Ravager looked at Cassi and smirked "struck a nerve, did I?"

Cassi's eyes and hair changed colours.

Her left eye began glowing a blood red while her Right eye started glowing a Lavender Purple.

Her hair changed to a light pink like her mothers with black streaks scattered in it.

She let out a loud, Echoing growl causing everyone to stop and look at her.

Damian and Carlisle Stopped beating on each other and Looked at her, Carlisle's jaw dropped before he looked down and beginning to beat Damian's face in again.

Lilith had Grabbed Mumbo in a head lock and looked at her sister, a look of amazement and confusion on her face.

Haze however, had fear clear in her Onyx Black irises.

Cassi moved at super human speeds pinning Ravager to a nearby Tree, beginning to beat in her face, further Bruising the girls face.

She let Ravager go and punched her hard, knocking her to the Ground.

Cassi stalked over to Ravager, her dual coloured eyes never leaving the girl.

That's when the scent hit her.

It smelt sweet.

like her favourite candy.

It smelt like skittles.

Cassi smirked as she said "damn you smell good" Her fangs elongated as she continued, her fangs glistening as she spoke "mind if I have a taste?"

Ravager quickly got up and threw a smoke bomb down, causing a cover of thick smoke.

Cassi quickly darted forward but found nothing.

When the smoke Cleared Ravager had vanished into thin air.

Cassi turned her eyes glowing with Hunger as she turned to see Lilith Grabbing Carlisle, trying to pull in off Damian.

"Carlisle, we need him alive!" She yelled at her boyfriend who Kept trying to attack Damian "Cassi Grab Damian!"

Cassi Grabbed Damian pining his arms behind his back.

Lilith quickly snapped Mumbo's neck.

The older Hybrid sister Grabbed Damian and with a shimmering effect, Carlisle, Damian and herself had vanished.

Cassi walked over to Haze who stepped back, Cassi clearly saw the fear in the Devil girls eyes, which caused the younger hybrid to return to normal, her hair turning back to a Raven Black with blood red streaks scattered through it, her eyes no longer glowing but remained, different colours unbeknownst to the young hybrid.

"Haze" Cassi said quietly as she reached out to the girl.

The Devil girl turned and ran.

"Haze Wait!" Cassi called out causing the girl to stop in her tracks "where are you going?"

Haze sighed as she said "I'm going for a run, after what I just saw I need it"

Cassi sighed and with a shimmering effect, she disappeared appearing in the loungeroom where she found

Lilith pacing in front of the large television as she yelled "Carlisle what the hell was that?!"

"slight Uncontrollable rage" he said standing up walking away to the kitchen "nothing too major"

"And Cassi" Lilith growled looking at her baby sister "what the hell happened?"

"I don't know" Cassi said with a defeated sigh.

"you let Ravager go!"

"I know that"

"why!"

"I don't know!" Cassi yelled, looking her sister in the eyes.

Lilith froze as she said "follow me"

"I'm done following people places!"

"look at your fucking eyes then!"

Cassi quickly Retrieved her phone out of her top and looked in the front view Camera, only to find that one of her eyes had changed colours.

Her right eye had become a bright pink which Conflicted with her Emerald Green eye.

"what the fuck?!" she yelled "what happened to my eye?"

"that's a good fucking question"

"it's called Heterochromia" Came Carlisle's aloof voice from the Kitchen area "She must have Developed it when she frenzied at the scent of Ravager's blood, or oddly enough when she threw an energy ball"

"you threw an energy ball?" Lilith asked, her focus shifting from Her boyfriend to her baby sister "you did it?"

"yes, I did it!" Cassi yelled getting sick of the questions.

Lilith nodded as she took a deep breath.

"where did Haze go?" Lilith asked

"for a run is all she told me" Cassi replied letting out a heavy sigh.

"we need to interrogate Damian"

The other two teens nodded and walked into a room where they clearly Saw Damian sitting in a metal chair.

"I'm going in" Lilith said after a moment.

"no" Carlisle said quickly "I'm going in first"

"Babe no, I'm the leader, I should go in"

Cassi rolled her eyes, Quickly Growing tired of their petty argument and walked into the white room which was stained with blood.

She slammed the door closed behind her and sat down opposite to Damian.

"hello there" He said smiling at her.

"hey" she replied bluntly.

"that's an odd eye combo you have there, one emerald Green eye and one Pink eye" he said point out the obvious "quite odd for a demon to have"

"well so be it" Cassi said shrugging "so let me ask you a few questions"

"ask away" he said holding up his wrists showing off a set of cuffs that were slowly burning his skin "not like I'm going anywhere"

"why did you and your teammates just stand at the park?"

"we wanted the attention of the older members of the Titans" Damian explained "but I will admit that you gave us a run for our money, never thought that Bitch Terra could birth a Vampire so strong"

"why did you want their attention?"

"to show that I'm not dead and that there are bigger threats behind the scenes, threats Worse than Slade" Damian explained "who are your parents? Those eyes are familiar"

"My father is Hunter and my mother is Jinx" Cassi answered "who's your boss?"

"wouldn't you like to know"

"yes, I would like to know" Cassi said slowly "that's why I'm asking"

"unfortunately for you, I'm unable to tell you" Damian said "how old are you?"

"thirteen" Cassi answered bluntly.

"you look older" Damian said smiling before continuing in a dark tone "what way do you swing?"

The tone of voice sent a chill down Cassi's spine.

"does it matter?"

"not particularly, just Curious" Damian said shrugging before he said "hey what happened to that cute Devil chick"

Cassi's temper spiked as she slammed her fist down on the table, slightly Denting the seemingly steel table.

Damian didn't flinch he just smirked, his eyes seemingly studying the dent in the table.

"nice, I've only ever seen one other Hybrid Dent that type of metal" Damian stated with an amused tone "actually they did more than dent it"

"who?" Cassi asked.

"your father" Damian said, a slight growl in his voice before he continued with a normal tone of voice "however Hunter struggled to pull Supermanium off a wall, you however, Dented it with zero effort"

-with Lilith-

Lilith watched as her Baby sister spoke with Damian Wayne.

She hated the way that he spoke to her baby sister.

His tone of voice, the snarky comments, set something off in her head that she couldn't place.

"I need to get her out of there" Lilith said as she walked to the door that lead into the white room.

She quickly felt a hand clamp down on her arm.

"babe" Came Carlisle's calm voice "he's cuffed to the table with Wolfsbane cuffs, he can't hurt her"

The sound of Metal Vibrating in their ears caused their heads to snap to the one way glass, Cassi's fist was on the table, sitting in a small dent in the table.

"alright get her out" Carlisle said quickly, letting go of his Girlfriend's arm.

Lilith quickly ran into the room picking up her baby sister effortlessly and walked out placing the smaller girl on her feet.

"what the hell?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"you were losing control" Lilith stated.

"I was perfectly in control" Cassi growled out.

"that anger, that growl you just let out, tells me something different"

Cassi's eyes began to glow they same blood red and lavender purple, as her anger spike, which Lilith could pick up on.

Lilith's eyes began to glow a fiery orange and yellow causing Cassi's eyes to stop glowing.

"you're not going back in there" Lilith stated.

"yes, I am"

"it wasn't up for discussion"

"Lilith-"

"Cassi, I said no, and I meant it"

"we don't know this guy like Dad does" Cassi explained Desperately

"I've got a Vague idea"

Both girls looked to the male voice.

Carlisle stood his ground, refusing to be unnerved as the two strongest girls on earth looked at him.

"what do you know that I don't"

"I've done my Research" was all the boy said.


	18. Chapter 18: An Agreesive Interrogation

-with Carlisle-

Carlisle stood his ground as Lilith and Cassi's eyes landed on him.

"what do you know"

"if I told you" Carlisle started struggling to find the words for a moment "if I told you, it would break you"

At Lilith and Cassi's blank stares he rolled his eyes and walked into the interrogation room.

"ah, isn't it my dear nephew" Damian said happily.

Carlisle quickly slammed the werewolf's head into the table as he said "as far as I'm concerned, your no uncle of mine"

"you really shouldn't slam a person's head like that" Damian stated "it may disorient them"

"good" Carlisle growled out.

"so, which one of the two are you screwing?" Damian asked "are you doing that girl that was in here before, or the white haired girl"

"I'm dating the taller one" Carlisle stated "you might know her as Lilith, Hunter's first Daughter"

"You heart skipped a beat when you referred to her as Hunter's daughter" Damian pointed out to the boy "You know something the rest of your teammates don't"

"So, what if I do, she's still more like Hunter than she is anyone else"

Damian smirked and said "is she now"

"yes, she is, and I'm stronger that my father"

"I know, I felt that" Damian stated with an almost proud smile.

Carlisle slammed the werewolf's head down on the table again.

"who are you working for?"

"I don't know a name, not even an alias, I know nothing about my current boss"

"then why have we kept you alive this long?" Carlisle asked a growl in his voice "answer me that"

"because no matter who or what kills me, I always come back" Damian explained "some way or somehow"

Carlisle reached out to Damian, his hand Wrapping around the werewolf's throat as he said "I could kill you right now and keep you in here, can't come back if your body is locked up"

"my boss will find me, and bring me back" Damian managed out between breaths.

Carlisle growled as he let the werewolf go.

Damian took in a deep breath as he said "It seems like you're in quite the situation, do you let me roam free, or do you kill me, getting me out of the way for a brief moment"

Carlisle stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him as he entered the monitoring room.

"Carlisle, Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He stated, a slight Growl in his voice.

"he's getting under your skin baby"

"I'm fine damn it!" he yelled.

"what do you think we should do with him?" Lilith asked calmly.

Carlisle remained silent.

No one said anything.

The thick silence was making the two younger vampires agitated.

"we need Hunter" Carlisle finally said after the moment of silence "he would know what to do"

"we can't contact Dad" Lilith stated with a sigh "we don't even know where he is or how to get to him"

"I know" Carlisle sighed "I know"

"what if there was a way to contact dad?" Came Cassi's voice.

The couple had forgotten she was in the room.

"what do you mean?" Lilith asked looking at her baby sister.

"When mum needed my help, I heard the sound of fire crackling in my head, she must have been calling for me"

Lilith blinked at her sister before a single word erupted from her throat.

"Dad!"

Carlisle blinked at his Girlfriend before a single word of his own erupted from his throat "Hunter!"

-with Hunter-

Hunter looked around, the wet rocky walls of the underworld shining as flames danced along the walls.

He couldn't find Raven or Jinx.

They had gotten separated hours before.

He had fought his way through countless high ranking Demons, but over the course of his fights, his shirt had been ripped and torn to a point where the article of clothing barely

"what made me think the underworld was a good place to lay low?" he asked himself aloud as a red skinned Demon ran through a door way.

Hunter charged up a blood Red Energy ball throwing it at the Demon.

The Demon batted it away with the back of his hand.

"what do you want Balthazar?!" Hunter yelled.

"you dead" came the high level Demon's reply "or wasn't that clear enough"

Hunter could hear the sound of Fire crackling.

"the team needs help" Hunter thought as he charged at Balthazar, punching the demon in the face, then the stomach which Dropped the Demon to his knees.

Hunter's eyes shone brightly, his power radiating, like a beacon to the other Demons.

Hunter Lifted Balthazar's chin to look him dead in the eye as he said "You bow down to me Balthazar, remember that"

Hunter watched at Balthazar's shoulder tighten causing Hunter to kick Balthazar in the shoulder.

Hard.

Effectively breaking his arm with the impact and dislocating it at the point of impact.

Hunter Charged up another Blood Red Energy ball and slammed it into the Red Skinned Demon's chest causing him to fall face first

He ripped his ripped shirt off throwing it to the ground.

Hunter looked around before Disappearing with a Shimmering effect.

-with Cassi-

Cassi paced the halls as she yelled "Dad! We need you!"

She stopped in place when something began to appear with a Shimmering effect.

The form of her father quickly appeared as he said "Cassi, Get behind me now!"

Cassi Ran and got behind her father as a Scrawny Demon with A large bald forehead, and red skin appeared.

A blood red energy ball quickly appeared in Hunter's hand.

He quickly through it, causing the demon to disintegrate in a ball of Flames.

Hunter took a breath, muttering something under his breath which caused him to glow briefly.

He turned around and Faced Cassi as he said "I heard the three of you calling for me, everything alright?"

"We've captured Damian"

"excuse me?"

"We've Captured Damian" Cassi repeated "and we don't know what to do with him, Carlisle can tell you better"

Cassi walked off to the Monitoring room.

-with Carlisle-

Carlisle paced in the monitoring room as he muttered "Come on Hunter, please tell me you heard us"

"Carlisle" Came Familiar voice of one Hunter Drake.

Carlisle looked at the man who Gestured for Carlisle to swap places wit Cassi and walked out.

He also walked out of the monitoring room.

"So, you three caught Damian, that seems like a good thing" Hunter stated with an Exhausted sigh "so why did you three call for me"

"that's the thing, we don't know what to do from here" Carlisle Explained "No matter what you've tried he has always come back, and I know what He did to Raven, so I can't in good Concise Let him walk free"

Hunter sighed as he said "Well we can't let him walk free, but he also doesn't stay dead"

"what do we do?"

"that's a good Question" Hunter sighed.

After a moment Hunter gave an that the Vampire boy didn't Expect to hear come out of Hunter's mouth.


	19. Chapter 19: An Answer No One Expects

"Let Him go"

The words Echoed in Carlisle's mind.

"what happens if he comes after Cassi or Lilith or even Cassi's crush Haze"

"their strong girls" Hunter Stated "Especially Cassi, she has hidden potential that not even Madam Chiromante could see"

"Hunter you're insane"

"funny a lot of people have told me that in my life" Hunter said to his future son in law "but in reality, I know Exactly what I'm doing"

Carlisle sighed and said "understood sir"

Hunter nodded at the boy.

"but I've got a question"

"shoot"

"will Cassi and Lilith get markings like yours?"

Hunter smiled and let out a small Chuckle.

"the ones on my arms are basic but unique to me, and are part of my own Blood line, Lilith and Cassi will get their own unique markings one day, the ones on my chest on the other hand" He let out a sigh and said "If I'm killed in a dishonourable duel they will be passed down to Lilith, however if I'm killed in an honourable duel my Demonic God markings will go to the winner"

Carlisle nodded as he said "how did you get yours?"

"I died fighting trigon and still got back up and continued fighting with your father by my side, they appeared just after I stood back up"

Carlisle nodded again.

Suddenly Hunter's eyes widened and disappeared the same way he appeared.

Carlisle walked into the Monitoring room Grabbing the Wolfsbane Cuff keys as he walked through the small room, Past his girlfriend and sister in law.

He walked into the interrogation room as he said "Damian Wayne, you are Free to go, I will escort you to the door"

"why are you letting me go"

"because it's what I'm told is the best option"

Carlisle Removed the chains from the table and lead Damian out of the room, into an Elevator, where they stood on opposite sides.

"what do you know"

"I know you raped Raven when she was eighteen"

"and you're still letting me go?" Damian asked "there's nothing stopping me from coming after the two girls"

"if that's what you chose to do, then you'll have to find a way to neutralize our Powers"

"I've done it once, why wouldn't I be able to do it again"

Carlisle Led Damian to the door and uncuffed the werewolf as he said "enjoy the rest of your day Werewolf, don't let us catch you again"

Carlisle did like the idea of letting Damian go but if Hunter said it was the best idea, then he must be right, as far as the Vampiric boy knew Hunter hasn't be wrong before.

Carlisle watched as Damian walked out of the doors and swam across the lake only for Haze to appear out of thin air coming face to face with Carlisle.

"where have you been?"

"I went for a run, needed to burn off energy after that fight" Haze Explained walking past Carlisle.

"Haze come here"

Haze walked back to the shorter boy.

"don't think I didn't see what you did" Carlisle stated "you have an active power and it's fire throwing"

"I don't know what you mean" Haze Said turning around beginning to walk away.

"Haze, I was raised by some of the world's strongest heroes, which means I've picked up some of their habits" Carlisle stated Folding him arms over his chest and leaned against the now closed door as he continued "something that is well known is that my Uncle Richard is amazing at Multi-tasking, he can fight and keep an eye on his surroundings without effort, and I was taught to do the same, which means while I was beating in Damian's face I saw you shoot streams of pure fire out of your hands, which leads me to a question, how do you feel about Cassi"

Haze froze upon hearing the question.

"I mean she's nice and all but the way she changed earlier, it frightened me"

"I know how you feel, when Lilith's eyes changed and her fangs finally Grew in, it frightened everyone, no one knew What Hunter's DNA would do to her" Carlisle explained "But Cassi is still the same girl, she's just going to be stronger than you, by a lot"

Haze nodded.

"go get her" was all Carlisle said as he walked to the Elevator, which haze followed him.

The stood on opposite sides of the Elevator in silence.

"you know that would have been a good line to leave the Elevator with" Haze stated with sigh "now we have to sit in it"

Carlisle rolled his eyes as the Elevator continued to move up to the top floor of the massive 'T' shaped tower.

When the Elevator doors opened the pair walked out and down the hall to the loungeroom, when the doors to the loungeroom Carlisle was met with the Sight of Lilith Pacing in the loungeroom and elderly Grey haired woman sitting on the couch.

Cassi hanging upside down on a bar that ran along the Ceiling, her eyes closed, her hair was flowing lightly, she had her arms folded over her chest, she appeared to be asleep.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he walked to Lilith Pecking her lips and turned to the woman and said smiling "Hey Grandma Katrina"

"Hello there My Dear Grandson" she said smiling back at the boy "however this isn't a pleasant Visit"

"What's wrong"

"I had a vision a few moments ago so I came up here to see if anyone was here, only to find that the two Drake Sisters were the only ones up here"

"well everyone's here, what did you see Grandma?"

"I saw that someone's throat was getting ripped out by a set of Claws, the person was hidden in shadows, but their eyes were glowing a steel blue"

"what did the victim look like?" Lilith asked.

"female, Onyx black irises, black hair, looked to be a Devil"

Haze walked up next to Lilith just as Katrina went to sip at a Glass of water, that she had in front of her.

When Katrina's eyes moved to Haze, she dropped her glass freezing in place.

"damn it" Lilith said going into the kitchen muttering "I just cleaned the loungeroom"

"are you alright Dear?"

"I'm fine" Haze Replied confused due to her having not been listening to what the older two members had been told.

"are you sure?"

"of course, I'm sure"

Katrina nodded and said "alright then"

Carlisle looked out of the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"we should be heading to bed Grandma"

"right" Katrina said nodding and standing up "I'll be on the first floor if you need me"

"of course, Grandma" Carlisle said smiling "you should come up and see us more often"

"I will Certainly Try to" was all Katrina said leaving the floor.

"Cassi!" Carlisle called out to the sleeping girl.

She however didn't wake up.

"Cassi!"

Cassi let out a heavy sigh opening her eyes flipping so her hands were on the bar before Dropping, Landing without a sound.

"how did you even get up there?"

"I shimmered" Cassi stated "it's actually a pretty peaceful place to sleep"

"I assume you can find your room?"

"yes, Carlisle I can find my room"

Carlisle nodded as he and Lilith walked off to their new room and Laid down in the Queen sized bed.

Lilith quickly pulled the boy close to her.

He sighed peacefully.

"so, looks like we're full Fledge titans now" Lilith stated.

Carlisle just nodded.

"and now were tasked with Training two teenaged Demons to use their powers"

"yeah"

Carlisle felt Lilith's lips against the top of his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Your Eyes Are Really Pretty

-with Cassi-

-three days Later-

Cassi and Haze were sitting in Jump City park at Lilith's Request.

She had no doubt in her mind Lilith wanted the two younger ones out of the Tower so she can spend time with Carlisle.

Haze and Cassi sat peacefully eating cheeseburgers they had bought from McDonalds.

Cassi wore a red Single which showed her Black bra slightly, Ripped Black jeans and red Sneakers.

Haze however wore a bright pink T-shirt that was slightly too big for her, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.

Cassi watched as Daughters played with their Fathers.

Some Demonic children playing with Demonic parents.

Other Demonic Children playing with their Human Parents.

Cassi sighed bitting into her burger, wishing that she had been able to do things like that with Hunter, she had enjoyed playing at parks with Wally and her mother but it probably would have been more enjoyable for Cassi to have gone to the park with Hunter.

"are you alright Cass?" came Haze's concerned voice

"I'm fine" Cassi muttered absentmindedly.

"are you sure?"

"yeah I'm fine" She insisted biting into her burger again "I'm just really Hungry"

"have you found the blood type your able to feed on?" Haze asked trying to make conversation.

"no, I can't stand the smell of O type blood, or any of the more common blood types"

"have you tried AB Negative?"

"Can't, It's extremely rare"

"that my blood type" Haze said happily.

Cassi however didn't say anything and continued to eat her burger peacefully, her eyes scanning the children and parents, a figure standing at the beginning of a forest, the figure was covered in shadows from the dense trees and had glowing steel blue eyes.

Cassi furrowed her eye brows in confusion, the figure seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

Soon a small girl ran up to the two teens, distracting Cassi from the shadowed figure at the Trees.

"Hello" Cassi said almost shyly.

"your eyes are really Pretty" the small girl said happily, referring to Cassi's Emerald Green and Bright pink eyes.

"thank you" Cassi said smiling shyly, absentmindedly Covering her Pink eye with her hair.

"Demi!" called a feminine voice running over to the small group picking up the girl as she said "what are you doing over here?"

"look at her eyes mummy their really Pretty" The small girl they now knew as Demi said pointing at Cassi "one is green and one is pink"

A light blush appeared on Cassi's cheeks.

"Demi, you can't just run up to random people like that, you don't know how they might feel when you point out something like that"

"but-"

"Demi enough" the woman said before looking at the two "I'm sorry for her, she's only five years old she doesn't know any better"

"it's ok ma'am" Came Haze's voice.

The woman smiled walking off with the girl in her arms.

Cassi sighed, pulling her knees to her chest, feeling self-conscious about her conflicting eye colours.

"Hey, Cassi" came Haze's voice "look at me"

Cassi didn't move, she just continued to watched as the Demonic kids played with their fathers, her eyes slowly moving to where she had seen the figure.

Only to find that the figure had vanished, seemingly into thin air.

"Cassi, look at me"

Cassi sighed as she looked to the Devil girl.

Haze smiled and moved Cassi's hair out of her face, placing her hand on Cassi's right cheek as she said "you don't need to hide your pink eye, it's beautiful, you're beautiful the way you are, the mismatched eyes, the red streaks in your hair, everything about you is beautiful"

Cassi smiled, her blush darkening into a deep red.

Cassi's emerald green-Bright pink eyes locked with Haze's onyx black eyes.

The two stayed that way, until Haze moved forward.

Cassi felt Haze's soft breath on her face and flinched away slightly, then their lips met.

The two girls closed their eyes.

Cassi could feel her hunger slowly fading away, unbeknownst to the two girls a blue stream of what looked like smoke was moving from Haze's mouth to Cassi's.

Haze's Lips were soft against Cassi's, almost addicting to the younger Drake sister.

After a few Moments Cassi and Haze pulled away, opening their eyes.

Cassi could see the blood red and Lavender Purple glow of her eyes reflected in Haze's Onyx black eyes.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes before opening them again, they Returned to the emerald Green and Bright pink that were her natural colours.

"did you want to walk around Jump city?" Haze asked awkwardly as she tried to move their attention away from the kiss.

"sounds good" Cassi replied happily, but her hand moving subconsciously and moved her hair to cover her right eye, leaving her Emerald Green eye exposed.

Cassi and Haze quickly intertwined their fingers and began walking through out Jump city, occasionally stopping and looking at some stores.

When the couple had stopped at a Jewellery store, couldn't helped but notice the same Figure hiding in an alleyway across the Street, the same body shape, and Glowing steel blue eyes, they were Piercing into her soul.

Cassi looked over her shoulder and looked at the figure, who nodded before Disappearing when a bus drove past.

"are you alright Cass?" Came Haze's question.

"hmm?" Cassi hummed looking at her and said "oh yeah I'm fine"

Haze rolled her eyes as the walked to the Jump city Shopping mall and walked Straight into Hot Topic at Cassi's request.

Cassi started walking around the store sipping at a can of Mango loco Monster Energy, that she had bought at a service station on the way to the Jewellery store.

"Cassi" came Haze's voice from behind Cassi.

Cassi turned around and was met with the sight of Haze Holding up a leather corset to her front

"What do you think"

Cassi nearly Spat out her drink.

She put the back of her hand to her mouth and swallowed her drink as she said "holy shit"

"based on your reaction, you think it looks good"

"try amazing"

Haze Smiled putting it back where she found it.

Cassi smiled at the Devil girl, who returned the smile.

Over Haze's shoulder, standing in one of the corridors leading to the public bathrooms Cassi spotted the same figure for the third time, their Cold steel Blue eyes as Piercing as they were before.

Haze walked over to Cassi and wrapped an arm around the hybrid girl.

Cassi had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen, something to do with that figure that seems to have been following them.

"Are you alright Cass?"

"yeah I'm fine" Cassi said quickly "Just a little bored, and a little sleepy"

"did you want to go back to the Tower?"

"yeah"

"do you want to walk back"

"that sounds nice" Cassi said smiling.

Haze smiled down at Cassi kissing the top of her head.

The two left the mall and started walking through Jump City, often Taking alleyways as short cuts.

Until Haze was Yanked away from Cassi's Side causing the younger Hybrid to whip around, her exposed eye glowing blood red.


	21. Chapter 21: Turquoise Flames

Her blood red eye quickly met a set cold Steel blue eyes.

Cassi looked at Haze and was met with fear filled Onyx black eyes, Cassi's eyes travelled down slightly and found a hand at Haze's Throat, the Fingernails had elongated and Darkened with red stains on it, Resembling claws.

She went to charge at the figure, only to stop in her tracks when the figure's darkened and blood stained claws flinched ready to rip Cassi's throat open.

"another move, hybrid and she's dead" the voice growled out "if I catch the slightest twitch or Even the slightest spark in your palms and I will rip her throat out"

"who are you and what do you want?"

"Who did Carlisle let go just last night?"

"Damian Wayne" Cassi Growled out his name "of course"

"so, here's what you're going to do" Damian said, a commanding tone of voice "your going to call your sister, and tell her to come help you stop a robbery"

"what will you do to her?"

"doesn't concern you"

"and If I refuse?"

Damian Dug his fingers into Haze's throat.

Cassi's eye brightened with Rage.

"you want my sister fine, but let her go"

"and lose my leverage?" Damian Laughed then said "I don't think so"

Cassi sighed and said "Take me instead"

"I'm more interested in this one here" Damian Stated leaning down a sniffing the air around Haze before looking at Cassi again "or your sister"

Cassi's eye shifted from Damian to Haze as she said "look at me" when Haze's eyes met Cassi's she continued "it's gonna be ok"

A single tear escaped Haze's Onyx black eye as she nodded, Remaining silent.

"final chance Hybrid" Damian said causing Cassi's attention to snap from Haze to Damian "Get me your sister, or the Devil girl dies"

"Cassi, look at me"

Cassi looked at Haze as she said, more tears cascading down the Devil's cheeks "protect your sister, and Remember that I love you"

As if on cue Damian ripped her throat out with his claws, splattering blood on the alleyway walls before dropping her body.

Cassi's eye stopped glowing for a moment as her facial expression took on one of shock, before Rage took over, her Emerald Green eye exploding into Blood Red, her hair lifting into the air exposing her normally Bright pink eye which was glowing a Lavender purple.

Before Damian or herself knew they were Surrounded by blue flames, creating a hollow ball of fire around the two, Blue flames licking at her skin, burning her singlet off her body,

Her legs gave out from under the girl causing her to fall to her knees as she felt a Burning sensation spread across the Centre of her back, as an all mighty yet pain filled roar erupted from her throat.

Damian looked around finding no exit, fear was clear in the werewolf's glowing steel blue eyes.

Cassi's hair stopped floating, falling back so it was neat but covered her right eye, A bright white mark began to appear in the centre of her back, a line appeared creating a ring of white around the initial mark, while two white lines of light Spread from the ring over her shoulder blades spiralling down both of her arms down to her wrists, two more white lines came off the ring Spiralling down both her legs down to her ankles, two more lines came off the ring and wrapped around her ribs curving up between her breasts over her collar and linked to the beginning of the Spiral on top of her shoulder.

Cassi's eyes filled with tears, the Burning sensation causing another pain filled roar to rip from her Throat, as she began to sob.

The pain Cassi Felt was Excruciating, it felt like her skin was being slowly Burnt off.

The light on her skin began turning black, the spirals on her arms, legs, the ring on her back as well as the lines over her ribs between her breasts, linking to her shoulders became demonic Symbols, the Centre of her back was revealed to be a Pentagram.

Cassi looked at up Damian and Bared her Fangs as she said "you just Fucked up"

-with Lilith-

Lilith and Carlisle were making out on the couch in the loungeroom of titan's tower.

She sighed as Carlisle broke the kiss beginning to nip at her neck causing Lilith to roll her neck, giving the young vampire more access to her neck.

She opened her eyes and was met with a ball of blue flames extending above the city.

Lilith Watched the ball for a moment.

"hey Babe?" Lilith asked, taking her attention away from what Carlisle was doing.

"yeah?"

"doesn't my dad have Pyrokinesis?" Lilith asked before adding "like you did when you were five"

"yeah why?"

"get up, now" Lilith said quickly, pushing Carlisle off and Grabbed her purple T-shirt off the floor and threw it on Disappearing with a shimmering Effect.

She appeared in an alleyway, her body quickly adjusting to the internal heat of the Turquoise fire ball.

There crouched down on her knees was Cassi, However Lilith's Eagle eye quickly noticed that she, no longer wore the Singlet she left in, blue flames licked at her skin, Cassi however didn't seem bothered by the flames, then Lilith's eyes widened upon seeing Cassi now had black markings on her skin.

A black Pentagram Surrounded by a ring of Demonic Symbols, six lines of Demonic Symbols spread out from the ring, creating spirals down her arms and legs.

Cassi looked at the figure across from her which was Damian Wayne, a well known name in the Tower during her childhood.

"you just fucked up" was all Cassi said.

Lilith could hear her younger sister baring her fangs.

-with Cassi-

Suddenly Cassi took off from her position, moving at Blurring speeds, her smaller size allowing her to nearly match Carlisle's super speed.

Cassi bounced off the Alley walls, attacking Damian, each time she attacked, Damian's skin began to burn, and sizzle turning purple, before rapidly healing.

Suddenly Cassi appeared on his back, the sudden shift in weight knocking Damian to the ground, biting into his neck Ripping a chunk out, she spat it out.

The taste in her mouth was revolting, causing the girl to gag.

"you taste disgusting" Cassi growled out, her fangs shining with blood.

Blood began to pour from Damian's neck as the bite slowly healed.

"you're a fast one" Damian stated "I'm almost impressed"

"Cassi" came her older sister's voice causing the younger hybrid to look up at her sister, Lilith's eyes were horrified but she held a proud smile "that's enough, let him go"

Cassi glared at Lilith.

"Cassi" she said sternly "enough, let him go"

The younger drake sighed standing up, looking over her shoulder noticing that Damian Disappeared.

That's when she remembered the Events that had led to her outrage, her Rage waring off causing the turquoise flames to vanish from the sky and her body, she looked down at the body at her feet crouching down, pulling Haze's body into her lap, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Cassi" Lilith said walking over "you can't save every Civilian that's in danger, it's part of the job"

Cassi lifted Haze's lifeless body into a hug as she began to sob.

"she, she wasn't a civilian" Cassi managed out between sobs.

"who was she?"

"it, it was Haze"

Lilith's eyes widened as two words escaped her lips.

"oh shit"


	22. Chapter 22: Baby Steps

-2 hours later-

Cassi hadn't moved from her place on the alley floor, Lilith hadn't left either.

The sound of Sirens could be heard in the distance, but were quickly Silenced for no apparent reason.

A blinding Light appeared behind Cassi however she still didn't move, until Lilith spoke to the newcomer "Hello Uncle John, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Ello" came a male's voice; he had a thick welsh accent "You must be Lilith"

"What do we owe the Pleasure?" Lilith asked

"I was Alerted to a Demonic Disturbance, A Hybrid and a werewolf were fighting, the Hybrid in question had just activated their unique ability of Pyrokinesis, specifically Turquoise blue flames, so I thought to come and investigate"

"all is fine now Uncle John, Sorry for pulling you away from your Mansion and runes " Lilith explained respectfully

"do you 'ave the situation under control?"

"I've got it from here yes"

With the same blinding light Lilith crouched down in front of Cassi and said "Cassi, Sweetheart we need to go"

"I'm not leaving her" Cassi said looking at Her older sister with tear filled eyes.

"Sweetheart we need to" Lilith said softly "if you want, we can Bury her next to our Uncle Beast boy"

Cassi nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, Standing up with Haze still in her arms with simmering effects the two Disappeared reappearing in the tower.

"why did you take off like that?" Came Carlisle's voice.

"not the time to answer that" Lilith stated "grab a shovel, you've got a hole to dig"

Carlisle gave Lilith a confused look.

"We've had a death in the team" Lilith stated with a sad sigh.

Carlisle's eyes moved from his Girlfriend to Cassi, widening when he saw who Cassi was Holding.

He quickly got off the couch and took off at super speeds.

-an hour later-

It had been an hour since Haze had been killed, the three teenaged Hybrids had Buried her next to an old unmarked grave.

Cassi was now sitting on her bed, curled in on herself, her hair still covering her bright pink eye, leaving her shining emerald green exposed.

She wore black tracksuit pants with blood red stripes on the sides and a black shirt with blood red long sleeves, which covered her new markings.

she opened her palm and spread out her fingers slightly, causing her hand to burst into flames.

The turquoise flames danced over her hand, the flame created Shadows against the wall,

The Hybrid could feel the heat on her face, but her hand felt normal, like she hadn't just set her hand on fire.

She closed her hand, making a fist which extinguished the flames with a sizzling sound.

She had always wanted a normal life, which she had partly achieved, her ability to shimmer was her only exception, but the longer she spent in the tower with Lilith and Carlisle, the further away her normal life seemed to be.

She was a demon through and through, part of one of the strongest Demonic blood lines, she Had Heterochromia and her Demonic markings, and her Flames being Turquoise blue in colour made her feel further away from having a normal life.

Then there was what happened with Haze.

A knock on her door snapped the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Cassi, Sweetheart" came Lilith's voice as she door opened "how are you holding up?"

Cassi's single exposed eye moved to Lilith.

"I see you haven't burned your room down" Lilith stated trying to lighten up the awkward atmosphere.

Cassi didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around herself.

"Can I come in"

At Cassi's nod Lilith walked into the room sitting on Cassi's bed.

"I see you're covering up your markings"

"yeah" Cassi muttered.

"you know you don't have to, you're in a house with other demons, you don't have to hide who you are around us"

"I know" Cassi muttered out again

Lilith sighed moving Cassi's hair out of her face Exposing her bright pink eye.

"your pink eye is really pretty"

Cassi moved Lilith's hand away moving her hair back to where it was.

"What if I want to live a normal life"

Lilith sighed and said "you could leave and live at Dad's old apartment where he laid low when shit would hit the fan"

Cassi quickly stood up quickly beginning to grab her belongings.

"but if you were to leave" Lilith said calmly stopping the younger hybrid in her tracks "who will end Damian's Life"

"we're heroes, we shouldn't kill"

"Dad has a body count longer than the tower" Lilith stated "the Titans stopped being Heroes ten years ago, we are a team of Antiheroes"

Cassi sighed.

Lilith got off the bed and said "you're still my sister, mismatched eyes or not, Blue flames coming out of your hands or not, your still my sister"

The words Echoed in Cassi's head as she vanished with shimmering Effect, appearing in a rundown apartment.

There were claw marks and holes in the walls, the holes looked like they were caused by fists, the smell in the apartment was a mixture of Mildew and wet dog, the chairs and tables were knocked over, the couch had scorch marks in it.

She walked around the small apartment beginning to clean it up, placing the tables and chairs on their legs moving them around freeing up space.

She heard the sound of slamming in another room.

Her Right arm burst to life burning her sleeve off, her markings glowing a deep red giving the illusion that her blue flames were blood red in the Centre.

Cassi held her arm up ready to throw her fire, she looked in each room, each one was more Destroyed than the Rest, until she saw her mother Fighting off something that had fur, and a single glowing red eye.

"Mum Duck!" Cassi yelled causing the pink haired girl to duck down as Cassi sent a Stream of Turquoise fire flew across the room hitting the furred figure, causing the beast to retreat out of the window.

Cassi closed her hand causing the fire on her arm to extinguish with a sizzle.

-with Jinx-

Jinx watched as Turquoise blue flames flew across the room hitting the werewolf's body, setting it's fur alight, causing it to flee out of the open window.

Jinx let out a sigh of relief as the sound of sizzling rang in her ears.

She whipped around and there standing in the door way, she saw her daughter.

Cassi's hair was covering her right eye, her fringe having gotten shorter, while the rest of her hair was flowing down her back stopping between her shoulder blade.

She wore a black shirt, with a single long blood red coloured sleeve, the missing sleeve looked like it had been burned, there on her arm was a spiral of demonic Symbols, none meaning anything.

Cassi's exposed eye was glowing a blood red, which quickly faded.

what are you doing here?" Jinx stood up and ran to her daughter, checking her for Bruises or burn "are you ok?"

Cassi quickly stepped back as she muttered "I'm fine mum"

"what are you doing at Hunter's old apartment?"

"I'm not fit to be a titan" Cassi muttered her eye filling with tears.

"what makes you say that sweetheart" Jinx said softly.

"I couldn't save a fellow Titan"

"who couldn't you have saved?" Jinx questioned, concern in her eyes.

"I couldn't save the newest member, who was also a classmate of mine, Damian, he ripped her throat out with his claws" Cassi said, starting to sob

Jinx pulled her daughter into a hug as the smaller girl began to cry.

She ran her fingers through the young girl's hair as she said "Cassi, Sweetheart, you can't save everyone, it's going to be hard, Civillens are going to get hurt, your team will get hurt, but you have to remember all the good you will do, all the people you can and will save, I understand you really liked Haze, but the only thing you can do, is take Damian out, for good"

"how would we do that?" Cassi asked, her voice shaking "Dad has tried almost everything, and he keeps coming back"

"your father, he relies on what he knows, he relies heavily on his Strength, speed, Simmering and His Energy balls" Jinx Explained "he's never been much of a strategist, he says that he tried everything, but he's just meaning he's tried everything he's confident with"

"which means" Cassi said slowly, the gears in her head starting to turn "there's got to be Something Dad never used against Damian, but against another werewolf, and he mustn't have tried something like Burning Damian alive"

Jinx smiled at her daughter and moved her hair showing the differently coloured eye.

"both your eyes were Emerald green when I saw you last saw you, but now one matches my eyes"

"Carlisle thinks I developed Heterochromia" Cassi stated with a sigh.

"It's not impossible, Heterochromia is reasonably common in some Demons, but other Species of Demons can Develop it after using one of their powers for the first time" Jinx Explained "but your blood line isn't mixed with any species that can Develop Heterochromia"

Cassi shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

"but it appears you've got your Markings, and your Unique ability"

"unique ability?" Cassi questioned

"it's a power that you Develop as you get older, your unable to pass it down to your kids, and it wasn't passed down to you"

"but doesn't dad have Pyrokinesis?"

"it appears his unique ability is Power absorption, so yes he has the same ability as you but that's because he gained it through the power being used against him"

Cassi nodded, remaining silent.

Jinx sighed as she said "you should go, Lilith is probably worried about you, be careful with your Fire ok?"

"ok Mum" Cassi said nodding.

"go back to the Titans"

"what about you?"

Jinx smiled at her daughter and said "I'll be fine, I've survived three days virtually on my own"

"and dad?"

"I haven't seen him for a few hours, He's strong though, he'll be alright"

Cassi nodded sighing.

"get out of here"

Cassi nodded again and disappeared with her signature shimmer effect.

-with Cassi-

Cassi appeared in her room and took a deep breath.

"I need a shower" she muttered under her breath.

She opened her closet, looking at her choices of shirts.

She absentmindedly reached for a longer sleeved shirt.

"you're in a house full of Demons" Cassi muttered to herself like a small pep talk "You don't have to hide"

She sighed opting for a shirt that was previously a long sleeve shirt but she had cut the sleeves so they came to her forearms, she walked into her on suite bathroom and turned the water on, pulling her burnt shirt over her head and dropped it to the group, before unclipping her brand dropped it with her shirt.

There she saw the lines of Demonic Symbols that wrapped around her ribs, creating one line going between her C cup breasts before splitting off and joined the top of the Spirals on her arms.

Cassi sighed and she stripped off her tracksuit pants and seeing the same Demonic symbols spiralled down her legs.

She stripped off her underwear and got into the shower turning the water on as cold as she could.

The ice cold water surprised the girl with how refreshing it felt against her skin.

She Let out a heavy sigh as she muttered "will I be the one to kill Damian Wayne?"

-with Lilith-

Lilith sighed as she began to pace.

"Babe" Came Carlisle's Tired voice from "You need to calm down"

"how can I calm down?" Lilith asked "Bruce Wayne is coming to the tower for dinner and the only thing we have is fucking blood!"

"Grandad won't mind, I'm like ninety percent sure that he will bring food, knowing how our fathers are"

"and you will be right my dear Grandson" Came the deep voice of Bruce Wayne.

"Hey Grandpa" Carlisle Called from the couch.

Lilith however Remained Silent, walking into the kitchen space of the tower.

It wasn't that she didn't want Bruce in the tower, she just more important things on her mind.

"Lilith" Came Bruce's voice causing the girl to look at him.

He was offering her a burger from McDonald's as well as a glass of an over familiar red Liquid.

"Blood?" Lilith asked taking the Glass "Bruce you shouldn't have"

"it's wine" Bruce said with a smile.

"so, where's your sister?"

Lilith sighed and said "I'm not sure, if I had to guess Dad's old apartment"

"and you haven't gotten her?"

"she's not sure she want's to be a titan" Lilith explained with a sigh "I trust she'll be back eventually"

As if on cue the doors that lead into the Loungeroom opened and in walked the shorter Drake sister.

Wearing a shirt that showed off a little of her Demonic markings.

"Hello Bruce" Cassi greeted happily.

"Hello Cassi" Bruce replied happily.

"so, what brought you back?" Lilith asked

"surprisingly, Mum" Cassi replied looking at Lilith "she was laying low at Dad's old apartment and she gave me some advice"

Lilith nodded and said "I see you showing your markings a little"

"Baby steps Lilith" Cassi said Grabbing the burger from in front of Lilith and walking away "Baby steps"

Bruce smiled and said "she's growing up faster than you did"

Lilith nodded with a sigh "which means she's going to be more difficult than I am"

"I don't think that's possible" came the voice of her boyfriend from the couch.

Lilith summoned a low voltage energy ball into her hand launching it at her boyfriend.

He barely dodged it as he said "I deserve that"

Lilith rolled her eyes and said "anyway Bruce, how's Gotham city going?"

"it's going good, I've recently started training another Robin"

"how do you keep getting more?"

Bruce simply shrugged and said "she's a young werewolf hybrid"

"what's she crossed with?"

"genetically modified Human with Elemental control"

"what element?"

"Believe it or not, ice"

"really?" Lilith asked her eyes moving to her baby sister.

"Lilith what are you planning?" Bruce asked with a low voice "I've seen that face on your father more than once"

"Just send me the new robin when she's ready, and you'll see" Lilith replied quickly.

Bruce raised an eye brow at the girl, a small smile on his face.

"alright" was all he said, the smiling never leaving his face


	23. Chapter 23: I'm not going to kill her

-three months later-

Lilith and Carlisle were laying on the couch watching old television shows that the Adult Titans had been hording in a collection.

It was about a Precinct in Brooklyn and how the Detectives that worked there, solved crimes and dealt with their own problems, they were on the fourth season.

Cassi was in her room, possibly sleeping given that it was two in the morning.

Carlisle and Lilith were always most active at night and early mornings.

The young boy let out a peaceful sigh and yawned, as he nuzzled into his girlfriend's chest.

Her mind however flashed back to what she had seen Cassi do, three months before.

Her baby sister had said that she wasn't trained which she wasn't, but the damage Lilith had seen the smaller girl dish out, scared her.

Lilith was strong but if Cassi lost her temper would she be able to stop her baby sister's rage.

She seemed to have an innate control of her Blue fire as well as an immunity to her own flames, but Lilith wasn't sure if she was immune to all sources of Fire.

Lilith let out a sigh.

Then there was the problem that her flames can appear on every inch of her skin, causing any clothing around the area to be burnt off.

-a week before-

"Alright" Lilith said letting out a sigh and continued "I want you to come at me like you want to kill me"

"I can't do that" Cassi protested "what if I actually do kill you?"

"you won't"

"but what if"

"you can't focus on the what ifs, if you want to help protect this city you need to learn to control your new power, but also your energy balls"

Cassi sighed, both her hands bursting into blue flames

She sent a stream of fire at Lilith who dodged it.

Lilith watched her sister as she sent a fire ball towards Lilith who once again dodged the attack.

Cassi's flames spread up both her arms stopping at her elbows sending another stream of fire towards Lilith who once again dodged.

"come on Cassi, you've got more than that in you" Lilith said, trying to encourage her baby sister

The flames spread further up Cassi's arms reaching her shoulders, burning her sleeves in the process where her flames met her markings, they gave the illusion that her flames had a blood red centre.

She threw another fireball which Lilith batted the fireball away with the back of her hand.

"Come on Cassi, you've got this" Lilith said, once again trying to encourage her baby sister.

Cassi growled and punched the ground sending a wave of turquoise flames towards Lilith who disappeared before the flames hit her.

Lilith appeared behind Cassi throwing a low voltage energy ball at the girl, catching her attention.

She turned throwing another stream of turquoise fire towards her.

Lilith ducked under the stream of flame.

"Come on Cassi, you're holding back"

"can you blame me?"

"yes, I can"

"You're my sister!"

"and I told you to come at me like you want to kill me"

"I don't want to kill you though"

"is this what Haze would have wanted for you?" Lilith asked, knowing it'll hit a nerve in her baby sister, which might give her the reaction she's looking for.

"Excuse me" Cassi growled, her flaming arms spiking.

"you heard me"

Cassi punched the air, sending a streaming ball of fire towards Lilith who couldn't move fast enough.

Lilith went flying across the Gym before standing up patting the small flames on her singlet.

She looked up at her Baby sister whose Arms were Previously blazing with blue fires, now had no flames on not, no evidence that her arms had even been on fire to begin with out side of her burnt shirt which more resembled a singlet.

Lilith sat up and looked down at her arms which were slowly healing from basic burns.

-present day-

Lilith looked at her arms which had completely healed without any marks left behind.

She sighed again looking down at Carlisle, who had fallen asleep while she was in her own world.

That's when Lilith heard the sound Metal Tearing.

Before she knew it, her body took over, she pushed Carlisle off of her and jumped over the couch, crouching down, Ready to lunge at who ever came through the two doors that divided the Hallway and the loungeroom.

Lilith could already smell the intruder.

They smelt like wet dog.

Then the doors opened, and in strutted Damian Wayne.

His steel blue eyes glowing brightly, a smirk on his face as he said "I've missed this place"

Lilith Lunged for the Werewolf, her protective Instincts taking over.

She needed to Protect Carlisle and Cassi.

She was willing to die for the two younger members.

Lilith punched the werewolf in the face, creating a bruise on his right cheek, she punched him in the side of the ribs, nearly putting her fist through the skin.

She was faster than he was, and she was using it to her advantage.

He blindly swiped at her with his claws out, which she quickly dodged at him.

She quickly grabbed his hand Breaking it effortless before punching him in the stomach as hard as she could.

Before he punched sending her back across the room.

Lilith landed on all fours, growing an extra set of eyes under her first set.

All four of her eyes beginning to glow a deep blood red, her skin became ash grey like her mother's, her fangs elongated.

She bared them at Damian letting out an echoed, Demonic Roar.

"I see you gained a demon form from your mother" Damian cooed "Let's see how much faster or Stronger you get in that form shall we"

Lilith Lunged at the werewolf again, disappearing with a shimmering effect reappearing behind him and pounced on his back knocking him to the ground.

She shoved his face into the carpet, seemingly Scanning his body looking for the best part to start eating him alive.

-with Carlisle-

He watched Stunned as his girlfriend seemingly scanned the werewolf instead of going for the direct kill like Hunter had taught the two of them.

That's when Damian knocked her off his back throwing her back towards the couch, she once again landed on all fours.

This form that she had taken scared him, he hadn't seen it before, Hunter nor Raven had warned anyone about this form, maybe not sure if she had access to the form in the first place.

Damian and Lilith Clashed again this time Lilith losing Damian Pinned her to the floor muttering something in her ear.

He looked up at Carlisle and said "I'll be borrowing your Girlfriend for a little while; I hope you don't mind"

"where are you taking her?"

"I've found that the Hunt is always the best part, especially when your Hunting prey bigger than yourself" Damian said smiling "don't worry, I'm not going to kill her" he paused before he said "Yet"

Carlisle's eyes exploded into a blazing Red; he bared his fang at Damian as he growled out "Let her go"

"or what?"

"or I'll kill you myself"

"I'd like to see you try, I've seen you Training on your own, you're a Hydrokinetic, you won't do anything but slow me down"

Carlisle's eyes remained the blazing red.

"come on Carlisle, you can't stop me, not without putting your sister in law in harm's way, and I know you won't do that"

Carlisle sighed as his eyes returned to the Sapphire blue.

Damian looked down and punched Lilith hard in the face causing the girl to return to her human form, he lifted her up and said "pleasure doing business with you Carlisle" before walking off out of the tower.

Carlisle sighed running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"how am I going to tell Hunter and Raven that their Daughter was just kidnapped by Raven's Rapist?" the boy asked himself.


	24. Chapter 24: My idea is dead

Carlisle growled storming into the gym slamming his fist into the nearest punching bag.

Looking around he noticed scorch marks on the floor, which he knew was created a week before.

He turned his attention back to the punching bag beginning to wail into the punching bag again.

He alternated between, jabs, kicks and hooks.

"what happened?" Came a voice from behind him, they sounded winded, and exhausted.

Carlisle didn't reply to them, he just continued to wail into the punching back.

"Carlisle what happened?" the voice became clear as Hunter's.

He sighed, stopping his assault on the punching bag.

"Carlisle I'm not going to ask you again"

The boy didn't turn to look at the Demon as he said "Damian came and took Lilith"

"what?"

"Damian took Lilith"

"I asked one thing of you Carlisle" Hunter yelled "What did I ask you to do?"

"Protect your girls"

"and what didn't you do"

"Protect Lilith"

"Do you know what Damian has done?"

"of course, I know" Carlisle stated Refusing to look at the Demonic God.

"and instead of trying to find her, you here, Wailing into a punching bag"

Carlisle turned and looked at Hunter and said "I don't know where to start looking, this is well above our Pay grade"

"If you think being a hero isn't doing things above you paygrade, then your wrong, if you think I didn't do thing well above my paygrade then your wrong, I've fought through hordes of Demons and nameless Grunts to get Raven back, I expect nothing less from you"

"This is Damian we're talking about!" Carlisle yelled "the unkillable Werewolf!"

Hunter laughed at the boy's words.

"what are you laughing at?"

"everything is killable, if your strong enough" Hunter said amusement in his voice "or if you wear it out enough, Damian can only heal from something as long as his body has the energy to heal it"

"what are you even saying?" Carlisle snapped, losing patience for the Demon God.

"you'll know when it's time"

That's when Carlisle noticed Hunter was shirtless his Basic Spiral markings exposed, as well as the Demonic Markings loosely Translating to 'A new god has risen from the ashes of the source' but he also had cuts and scraps all over his arms and body, his jeans were ripped as well.

Carlisle sighed and said "how am I going to find her Hunter?"

"I always got lucky" Hunter said sighing, easing up on the boy "you could try Scrying"

Carlisle sighed and said "I don't think that would work"

Hunter let out a sigh of his own walking over to the smaller boy and said patting his shoulder and said "try under the abandoned bank"

"why there?"

"wouldn't be the first time Damian's used that spot to hide out and take members of our team"

Carlisle sighed and said "I should bring Cassi, shouldn't I?"

"let me see Cassi first"

Carlisle nodded sighing as he walked off to his room possibly to gear up.

-with Cassi-

Cassi got out of the shower her wet hair tied back in a pony tail, a portion of her fringe covering her Bright pink eye.

There was a knock on her door.

"Hold on" she called out throwing on a bra and underwear, a red and black skirt and the first shirt her hand came in Contact with.

She ran to her door and opened it, coming face to face with her Shirtless father.

She looked up at him and saw that he had an amused look in his eye.

"hey dad" She said awkwardly "what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I came to check in on everyone" He stated smiling "but it seems Everyone means you and Carlisle since my eldest Daughter was taken by Damian"

"what's with the amusement?"

"from where I'm standing, it appears you got your markings"

Cassi looked down at her arms only to find that she was wearing a singlet which showed off the demonic symbols spiralling down her arms and legs, still hiding the pentagram on her back.

She began rubbing her arms self-consciously, she had only just began swearing short sleeve shirts around the other Two members of the Titans.

Hunter crouched down in front of her and said "I know you've probably heard this a fair bit from both Lilith and your Mother but your in a team full of Demons, you don't have to hide who you are, you're still my daughter, you're still Lilith's half sister and Carlisle's Sister in law because I don't see that boy Leaving Lilith anytime soon"

Cassi sighed looking down only for Hunter to Lift her head to look at him.

"I know what happened to Haze, and the only way to avenge her death, is to continue to use your power for good" Hunter Explained "you're a powerful girl Cassi, your stronger than what you give yourself Credit for, I know you loved Haze, and she'll always hold a special place in your heart"

"how do you know that?"

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere, I've made many allies over the years, some are Demons, some Vampires, others are Human, but rest assured, if something happens, I already know, except what happened with Lilith"

"what happened with Lilith?"

"Damian took her"

Cassi's eyes widened her eyes as she said "where is she"

"no clue, but I'm sure the two of you will find her"

Cassi sighed.

"You've got to trust in your own abilities, don't be me, I Rely on what I know, my strength, my speed and my energy balls, try to anticipate your Opponent's attack before they even know what it is, it'll keep you leaps and bounds a head of them in a fight"

Cassi nodded

Hunter smiled and said "Trust me, I have faith in you Cassi, I see your Potential, it's hidden but I can see it, keep practicing your abilities, and don't hide who you are, I love you Cassi, and I know Raven and Jinx both do as well"

"well one raised me"

Hunter let out a small Chuckle and said "Trust me, raising you doesn't mean we can't love you"

Cassi smiled and said "I know Dad"

He smiled and disappeared with a shimmering effect.

-with Lilith-

Lilith sighed Sitting against a cell Wall, her arms folded.

She could tell it was dark but to her it was clear as day.

She stood up and walked to the metal bars, slamming her fist into them, not even coming close to denting the bars.

The vibrating of the metal rang in the darkened area.

"hey!" Called a male voice.

It wasn't Damian's voice.

"enough of that"

"or what?" Lilith asked, with a smart ass tone "you'll to spank me?"

She Cringed, hating that she was a smartass like her father.

The male came into view, his eyes glowing a deep golden yellow

"that can be arranged, if you would like" he growled out.

Lilith smirked and reached her arm out and said running her hand over his face "Didn't Damian tell you that you can't hurt me?"

In a blur he had grabbed her arm pulling it closer to him resulting in her head slamming into the metal bars.

She ripped her arm from his grasp and put her hand to her head.

"I will do as I please, Damian isn't an alpha, thus has no control over my actions"

"fair point" Lilith said, feeling dazed.

"now sit the fuck back down"

Lilith nodded sitting back against the wall.

That's when she got an idea.

She focused on the male and Began whistling.

After a short moment she heard the male scream followed by a thud.

"enough" came a familiar voice.

Lilith stopped whistling causing the man to stand up.

"so, your part Siren?" Came Damian's voice, his eyes not glowing, like they normally would.

"don't believe so"

"I've only ever seen Siren's be able to do something like that"

"well I'm not a siren"

"interesting" Damian muttered to himself.

"must be your Special Gift"

"Special Gift?"

"I've been Watching, Your Father, Your sister and yourself all have an ability that is unique to yourselves, Hunter's seems to be Power Mimicry or Power Replication or somehow a mixture of both" Damian Explained, a twisted smile on his face "the succubus, Cassi, her gift is quite an interesting one, Blue flames are an exceptionally rare ability in demons, from what I've read"

Lilith Bared her fang at him.

"feisty like your mother I see"

"come in here and say that"

"I'd rather not" Damian said, his Twisted smile still plastered on his face "I've seen what happens when I mess with a Drake and a Roth, an offspring of them scares me"

"aww" Lilith cooed at the werewolf "the big bad unkillable wolf is scared of a little girl"

His eyes flashed a cold steel blue before he calmed himself as he growled "you as annoying as your father"

"I take that as a compliment"

"of course, you would" Damian growled "only a Drake would take that as a compliment"

Lilith smirked disappearing with a shimmering effect and appeared out of her cell punching Damian as hard as she could in the face sending him flying down the Corridor of Cells.

She felt a set of arms around her neck to which she Elbowed the figure behind her grabbing their arm and flipped them over her shoulder effortlessly.

Her eyes exploding to life.

They began glowing the same fiery orange with a yellow ring around the pupil.

She summoned an energy ball into her right hand, which she threw at Damian.

She placed a foot on the Guards chest pinning him down.

Lilith looked at Damian and saw his eyes were glowing a cold, steel blue, as he fell onto all fours, growing raven black fur, his features becoming more Wolf like.

When his transformation had finished, he was identical to a wolf, which had a shaggy coat of raven black fur, and cold steel blue eyes.

he growled, baring his canines.

Lilith growled back, baring her fangs.

She crouched down slowly walking forward, making sure she was walking on the guard.

She knew she could have left but she was looking for an entertaining fight, Carlisle was too predictable and Cassi was too inexperienced, to be entertaining.

Damian charged and Lunged at her

She pounced in return.

The two collided mind Air, Lilith still being human to a degree she got the upper hand, forcing the werewolf onto his back breaking his ribs again using her Free hand to Restrict his head's movements as he snapped at her, trying to bite her.

"Fully Shifting into a wolf may have given you a speed boost but your Strength hasn't changed, if anything you've Restricted your area of attack"

As if on cue the wolf reversed, returning to a humanoid look with wolf like features.

"how's this?" Came his now deeper voice.

He pushed the girl of who flipped back Landing on the Guard which cushioned her landing.

"he'll probably Charge next" she thought to herself, keeping a mental log of what had happened.

As if she predicted It, he charged at her, causing her to block his incoming strike, retaliating with a strike of her own.

It landed sending the wolf back, he landed on his feet as he said "come on, show me your Siren's call"

"I like that name for it, thank you" Lilith said with a smirk before focusing on Damian beginning to whistle causing the wolf to cover and scratch at his ears, Falling to his knees.

"I should have ripped your voice box out when I had a chance" he growled out.

Lilith approached the wolf.

When she was close enough, she stopped whistling and kicked the wolf as hard as she could, hearing a satisfying crack.

Damian stood up and yelled "Grab her!"

Lilith found herself surrounded by glowing eyes, Majority of which were a golden yellow, but there were a few steel blues mixed in with the sea of golden eyes.

The was Thrown back into her cell.

She quickly tried to Shimmer back to the tower but found herself unable to do so.

Damian came into few Stretching his neck as a snout shrunk into his face returning his fully Human Features as he said "don't even try to use your powers" he held up a small Black disc and continued "developed this bad boy thirteen odd years ago, and it works a treat for Demons, Especially your mother, man I had fun times with her"

Lilith shot up and ran towards the cell door reaching for Damian who grabbed her Arm and snapped it Effortlessly.

She pulled her arm back, her emerald eyes filling with tears as her arm shot pain through her body.

"I see it's taken away your threshold for pain" Damian said with a smile "which given who your father is must normally be quite high"

Lilith sat back down her back against the wall.

"if you kill me" Lilith said a growl of pain in her voice "Let Carlisle know I talked shit until the bitter end"

"I'm not going to Kill you Lilith" Damian cooed, this one held a dark undertone which sent a shiver down her spine "I'm just going to have some fun"

"come near me and I'll-"

"you'll do what?" Damian asked cutting her off "you're powerless, you can't do anything"

Her Fangs elongated as she growled at him "My Fangs aren't a power"

"I'm so scared" he muttered sarcastically.

"come here and let me show you why you should be"

"I've had my fair share of bites from your kind" Damian said Gesturing to his neck which was still missing a chunk.

"Cassi got you good" Lilith said with a pain filled chuckle.

"it seems she did, but no matter" Damian said dropping the disc on the floor just out of reach and walked away "I'll be in touch"

-with Cassi-

Cassi walked into the loungeroom; she wore the same singlet she threw on when Hunter had come to her room.

There she saw Carlisle sitting at the tower computer a can of coke in hand as he typed on the computer, with the other hand.

"any luck?"

"unfortunately, not"

"she'll be ok?"

"she's like your father" Carlisle stated with a sigh "she's highly durable and will stop at nothing for an entertaining fight, she'll be fine until we can find her"

Cassi sighed, silently thanking Carlisle for not paying enough attention to her to comment on her Markings showing.

She walked over to the computer and recognized the Code that Jinx had saved to her phone in a note that was title 'in case of emergency'

"what code is this?" Cassi asked.

"it's the Demonic Power Scan Codes, Uncle Cyborg Developed it years back"

"what power are you scanning for?"

"any power sources that are Similar to Hunter or Raven's"

"can you rewrite it to find werewolf power?"

"what good will that do?" Carlisle asked "there has to be at least five hundred pack in jump city alone"

"I know but if Damian is smart enough to make something that neutralizes Lilith's powers then searching for her power wont work at all, but if we search for werewolves then we just go to the one lacking an alpha, because Damian sure as hell isn't one, but he'll be creating an army of other werewolves who were just turned and left for dead"

Carlisle's eyes widened as he began type an extra line of code and hit enter.

A large group of smaller dots appeared around a blank section of the map.

"what used to be there?" he muttered to himself Zooming in on it.

"that was an old Prison that went out of Business when Hunter joined the Titans" Cassi stated with amusement in her voice.

"Supermanium bars Stopping Lilith from getting through, Underground cells keeping her out of sight out of mind"

"enclosed spaces so that they can gang up on her if she escapes" Cassi added "if Damian has a power neutralizer, we can't go in there, powers blazing, because we won't have any"

"I know" Carlisle said sighing.

"so, what do we do?"

"I don't know"

Cassi sighed beginning to pace.

"if our powers are Neutralized what do we do?"

"we'll still have our fangs" Carlisle stated with a sigh.

"but with no super speed or super strength, we have no hope of getting close"

"what about my thief gear?"

"again, without the super agility you get as a Vampire you have no hope of getting close"

Carlisle made a sound to argue but remained silent.

Cassi walked into the kitchen placing her hands on the bench looking down at them, a faint orange ring travelled from her wrist to her finger tips.

"what if he isn't aware, I'm part Succubus"

"excuse me?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"what if Damian isn't aware, I'm part Succubus, Even Mum didn't know until Dad told her to look into them, they look like normal Demons"

"what's the chances of that?"

"fairly high"

"not exactly" came a male voice.

The two teens looked to the voice and was met with the surfer blonde Adult Vampire leaning against the open Hall way.

She sauntered in with a scowl.

"if you think my brother doesn't know what you three are then your all idiots, I expect as much from my son, but I expect more from you Cassi"

"what do you mean?" Cassi asked.

"I mean, come on, look at him?" Jaxon replied Gesturing to the boy at the computer.

"I mean what do you mean about Damian"

"oh, I mean Damian doesn't make a move until he knows what he's dealing with" Jaxon explained with a sigh "which means if you fed on, I don't know Haze, at the park, during your first Kiss, then he definitely knows you're a succubus"

"how did you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter" Jaxon said with a sigh "so what do you two have in mind?"

"we don't know" Cassi stated with a Defeated sigh "if he knows I'm a succubus then my idea is dead"


	25. Chapter 25: He's dead

The three titans paced around the tower.

"the longer we wait the more time Damian has to do something to Lilith"

"I'm aware Carlisle" Jaxon growled out at his son "I'd be able to get close because I'm a trained thief, you on the other hand you're a sloppy thief at that"

"you became a Thief after you were turned dad, I doubt you'll be able to get close without your super agility"

That's when Jaxon's eyes widened.

"unless we don't have to sneak" Jaxon said smiling "Hunter and I made Weapons to take down Slade, who was a?"

"A Vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"no, but that's on me for Hoping you were smarter than what I give you credit for"

"Slade was a Werewolf" Cassi stated with a sigh "which means, if you and dad had wolfsbane weapons we might be able to kill Damian"

"or at least get close enough to destroy the device that will get rid of our powers" came Carlisle's voice

"There's that brain of yours working"

"which will give me enough of an opportunity to kill him" Cassi said excitedly.

"Carlisle you'll get a sword and Cassi you'll get your fathers bow"

"I'm not trained with any weapons"

"your part succubus, you've got a natural Proficiency for weapons"

Cassi sighed shrugging her shoulders.

Jaxon walked away coming back with a worn Quiver and an old worn Recurve bow.

As well as a knife and a sword that was in a sheath.

"good thing Hunter Left our Weapons in his and Raven's old room"

"where in the fuck?" Carlisle asked getting up and walking over.

"loose floor boards are his signature hiding place" Jaxon explained "he's got a habit of hollowing out places for enough space to fit some weapons and some of his more Treasured books"

Cassi picked up the bow and an arrow notching the arrow and pulling the string back.

The feeling of a bow in her hands, it felt so natural to her, she knew exactly what she needed to do with the bow.

Cassi sighed putting the arrow back in the Quiver.

-with Lilith-

Lilith paced around her cell, her broken arm hanging at her side, her healing inactive.

She was growing hungry and fast, her fangs pricked at her bottom lip.

She looked at the limp arm at her side, which was snapped almost in half, it was bruised black and blue, due to the bone not stabbing out of her arm.

Lilith sighed and yelled "Hey!"

Nothing.

"Hey!"

"what?" Growled the guard as he came into view.

"I'm getting Hungry" Lilith stated.

"and that's my problem why?"

"last thing you want is a Hungry vampire"

"you'll be fed, when Damian says so" The Guard growled out "besides, I don't think you should be fed"

"I may not have any powers but my body still needs food and blood to function properly"

The guard rolled his eyes as Damian's voice Echoed "Alright Hybrid, Dinner time"

Damian came into view Carrying a plate with Steak on it and a Glass of blood.

He stopped at her cell and said "Away from the door"

"why it's not like I can do anything" Lilith stated with Venom in her voice "considering I have no powers and a broken Arm"

"Away from the door" he repeated with a growl.

Lilith rolled her eyes and backed away from the bars until her back was against the wall.

Damian Slid the plate and glass through the cell and stepped away.

Lilith Ran towards the plate picking up the steak beginning to rip chunks out of it.

In a matter of moments, she had cleaned the plate of steak leaving the T-bone and had chugged the glass of blood.

She placed the glass down with a peaceful sigh.

"thank you, at least you're a decent host" Lilith said smirking.

"I do try" Damian said grabbing the plate and Glass handing them to the guard who took them and walked off.

"so, tell me Damian what do you want with me"

"I wanted to officially meet you" Damian stated "given that you're the heir to your father's figurative throne"

"Right then" Lilith said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Tell me how do you feel about your sister?"

"she's my sister, I love her and I'll protect her with everything I have"

Damian's face took on a twisted smirk which sent shivers down Lilith's spine as he said "Everything you have?"

"yes"

"Even your body?"

Lilith's emerald green eyes hardened as she said "Yes"

Damian stood up opening the cell and walked in closing it behind him, his eyes glowing as he approached her, watching her like she was his Prey.

When in reality, if Lilith had her powers, she would have been the predator.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Lilith yelled barring her fangs at him, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lilith" He said with his Twisted smirk still on his face as His nails grew into claws "I'm just going to have some fun"

He Reached for her, ripping her shirt off her chest, Lilith couldn't fight, he was much stronger than her.

She pushed herself into a corner as he continued coming after her.

He reached out, ripping her Bra right off her chest.

"Jesus Lilith" He said, as if in awe "you've got a figure like your mother"

"Get away from me" she growled her fangs still bared.

"why would I do that?" He asked "The fun hasn't even Begun yet"

-with Cassi-

"how are we going to get to the prison?" she asked the two vampires "if we shimmer, we could be swamped quickly, if we run, we have no idea when our powers will cut out on us"

Jaxon sighed and said "I don't know Cassi; we just have to roll with it"

Cassi growled Grabbing the bow and Quiver of Silver and Wolfsbane Tipped arrows.

"Cassi don't do anything Stupid" Jaxon said quickly "don't be your Father"

"I'll be who I want to be" Cassi Growled at her uncle "If that means being like Dad then so be it"

She quickly Disappeared with a shimmering Effect and appeared at the front door to the abandoned prison.

Her grip tightened on the bow as she Drew Three arrows From the Quiver, putting one on the draw string holding the other two in her hand.

She kicked the door open with little effort and quickly Fired an arrow at a werewolf who wasn't paying attention.

It stuck into the back of their head, falling to the floor.

She pulled the Draw string back with another arrow notched on it, walking through the prison keeping her eye out, firing arrows at Werewolves she spotted.

She quickly found a stairway down.

"I guess it's a stairway to hell instead of a stairway to heaven" she muttered looking at her hand still seeing the same Faint orange ring travel from her Wrist, over her hand to her finger tips.

She walked down into the subbasement, keeping her eye out for the Werewolf she was after.

She faintly saw that there was a blue black disc on the floor, just in range for her to hit with an arrow, she could also faintly hear the sound of a Male Moaning, and a growl she knew as Lilith's.

Cassi scanned her surroundings, only one Guard also barely in range for her to take out with the bow.

She let an arrow go, causing it to scream across the space, it stuck into the side of their head.

Cassi Crouched down and approached the disc, picking it up without anyone noticing her, refusing to look in the cell next to her.

She darted away and looked the disc over, her hands still pulsing slightly with the Orange Ring, she found a button and pressed it, causing the faint blue light to turn off, as a shirtless Damian came out of the Cell doing up his jeans.

He looked curiously at the floor noticing the disc was gone.

Cassi put the disc into her Bra and discarded the bow and quiver, walking over to Damian, her arms bursting into Bright Blue Flames, her markings giving it a blood red centre.

"ah isn't it the succubus" He Greeted "where's your team? I was quite looking forward to seeing Carlisle Again"

"they'll be here when their ready"

"yes of course your faster than the others" Damian said Respectfully "and it seems you've got your powers, must have gotten the Frequency for your Specific breed of Hybrid wrong"

Cassi walked closer to him, her fangs shining in her turquoise flames.

"I'm so scared" Damian said, faking fear in his voice.

"you should be" Came a Rage and pain filled voice as a snapping sound echoed through the under Ground area.

Cassi Growled, walking over to Damian, her exposed eye glowing blood red.

Damian's eyes showed fear in that moment.

She stopped in her Tracks when a silver coloured door went flying across the small hallway, destroying the Cell across from it.

Out walked Lilith, her eyes glowing Orange with Rage, she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra which showed off deep scratches which were healing slowly but they were also bleeding, her Ripped Jeans barely clinging to her slender legs, a bright white light began spiralling down her Left arm.

Cassi actually got excited since her older sister was getting her markings, however the white light only appeared on her Right arms, when it turned black, Cassi could tell it was the entire sheet music for Holding out for a hero.

Lilith walked towards Damian, her breasts bouncing slightly with each step.

Her hair flowing, however her markings detached from her skin, becoming Translucent, hanging in the air around her arm as she began whistling which caused Damian to fall to his knees.

Cassi's flames Extinguished themselves.

Lilith Grabbed Damian by the neck Turning to Cassi and looking her in the eye and said "he's mine"

Cassi couldn't help but notice Lilith's eyes were puffy, as if she had been Crying before her Rage took over.

It looked like she cried enough to make her Mascara run down her face.

Cassi watched as Lilith kicked Damian's legs out from underneath him, dropping him to the Ground, only to pick him up by the throat using her free hand to wail into his chest, occasionally kneeing him in the balls.

Suddenly two blurs Ran Past Cassi and ran over to Damian.

Ripping him from Lilith's grip and pinned him to the ground, that's when Cassi Realized who they were.

Jaxon and Carlisle Wayne.

Cassi watched as she crouched down to his throat before sinking her Fangs into it.

She began Drinking.

By the time Lilith pulled her fangs out of the Wolf, with some Coaxing from Carlisle, he had passed out and was barely Breathing.

"Cassi come here" Jaxon instructed.

She Hesitantly walked over to Jaxon who was now standing with Lilith and Carlisle who were holding each other.

"you need to burn him" Jaxon stated "or more accurately Cremate him"

"Excuse me?"

"he can't heal and can't be brought back if there's nothing to bring back"

Cassi looked at the barely Breathing Werewolf, her rage spiking, remembering everything she had been told he had done, her arms burst into flames as she sent two continuous streams of blue fire at the wolf, slowly burning his body.

After a few moments Damian's body was nothing more than ashes.

"I'll take it from here, succubus"

Cassi whipped around and saw a male in a plaid shirt, a Leather jacket, blue jeans and sneakers.

He had a badge hanging from his neck by a small silver chain.

"who in the hell are you?" Cassi asked, suddenly Becoming protective of her kill.

"Easy Cassi" Jaxon said walking forward as he said "this is Jacob, a buddy of mine and Hunter's he works for the Celestial Cleaners, basically meaning, he gets paid to clean up after people like us"

"evening Jaxon" Jacob Greeted Formally "It's interesting a young Succubus was able to Kill Damian Wayne, I would have liked to do it but unfortunately"

"you're unable to interfere with Supernatural Affairs" Jaxon stated "you're only allowed to clean up"

"indeed" Jacob stated as he waved his hand causing the ashes to disappear "it's unfortunate that Damian wasn't killed sooner"

"he's dead now" Jaxon stated with a sigh.

"so, it seems" Jacob said with a smile "I'll be off now, enjoy the rest of your day" before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Cassi let out a sigh, her blood red eye turning back to Emerald green as she looked at Lilith and said "Are you alright?"

"I will be" Lilith said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Jaxon asked sounding more concerned than Cassi "What did he do?"

"He Force himself on me, that it" Lilith said nonchalantly, and shrugged "I got my revenge, he's dead now and can't do that to anyone ever again"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm positive, now I just want to go home and take a shower"

Cassi shrugged and said "I'd be down to go home"

Jaxon and Carlisle both nodded their agreement and with a shimmering effect all four of them were gone.


	26. Chapter 26: An Unwelcomed New Member

-two weeks later-

Cassi sat in her room spinning a pencil around in the fingers of her left hand, she looked down at her notebook, which had names for her blue flames, though the only one that stuck out to her was cremation.

She sighed throwing her note book to the side.

She got out of her bed and threw a long sleeved shirt on walking out of her room heading for the lounge room.

The second Cassi walked into the room she was pinned against a wall a set of claws at her throat, they were coated in a thick clear liquid, they had yellow slitted eyes, half her face had Scales like a reptile.

Cassi's exposed eye began glowing blood red as her left hand and arm burst into flames, burning her sleeve up to her shoulder.

"Cassi" Came Lilith's stern voice "Neo, enough, before you burn the tower down"

The two girls parted, Cassi's flames extinguishing with a hiss, as the other girl's face turned to normal, her skin was virtually flawless, her claws retracted and her eyes turned to a chocolate Brown.

"so, your part Kanima?" Cassi practically Growled out, not appreciating being attacked in her own home.

"so, your part vampire?" Neo Countered.

"Part vampire, Succubus, part Demonic god" Cassi listed off nonchalantly.

"Girls enough" Lilith growled out "A Friend of Dad's made contact with us, she's their Daughter"

"Dad and his friends Daughter?"

"no" Lilith stated "Meet Neotera Whittemore, Neo for short, She's Part Kanima, Part Werewolf"

Cassi could hear the growl in her sister's voice at the word Werewolf.

She looked to Carlisle who was standing in the kitchen his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glowing blood red, staring at the back of Neo's head.

If looks could kill Neo would have been dead on the floor.

"she's got Paralytic Venom that she Secretes from a prehensile tail, and her claws, she has an immunity to Purple Wolfsbane, however a Rarer strain of Wolfsbane can still affect her" Lilith Listed off as if reading from a piece of paper "high Agility, super Strength, speed and Accelerated Healing, but nowhere near our level"

"and I'm Bi Sexual" Neo stated from the couch.

Cassi looked at Carlisle, who's Eyes never Left the Kanima-Werewolf Hybrid, the room filling with unease.

All eyes were on the newcomer, three Emerald Green eyes and a pair of blood red eyes.

Neo just walked around the lounge room, looking around with awe filled eyes.

Cassi wasn't uneasy, she was watching the new girl and in truth admiring her, Neo's Caucasian skin gave her a false glow in the sun as she stretched.

She should be trying to kill her, a Fire covered hand at Neo's throat, but she wasn't, given what had happened weeks prior, she should hate all Werewolves, even hybrids, but she didn't.

She was almost drawn into the new girl, like she had to protect her at any cost, like she had to follow where ever she went, the feeling felt familiar, she knew she had never felt it before, but yet it felt so familiar to Cassi.

She turned and walked away, walking to the roof and sitting down.

She looked down at her left arm, her Markings were exposed to the world.

"I guess there goes wearing jackets" Cassi muttered, only in that moment realizing that she can't wear some of her favourite clothes.

"so, why is it so tense down in the loungeroom" came Neo's voice.

As a knee jerk reaction Cassi stood up and turned, her left hand and arm exploding into flames.

Neo put her hands up and said "My claws and tail are away; I'm not going to hurt you"

Cassi's flames Extinguished themselves with a hiss as she said "sorry"

"from what I read; Blue fire is a rare Demonic ability less than one percent of the demonic population have it"

"I'm just special I guess"

"you never did answer my question"

"We've had bad experiences with Werewolves"

"but you all must know not all werewolves are the same?" Neo asked "I'm sure your father wouldn't send you someone who is just like the Werewolf you all had problems with"

"I don't know my father very well; Lilith knows him better than I do"

"Lilith is a friend of yours?" Neo asked, uncertain.

"My Half-sister" Cassi stated.

"Oh" was all Neo said.

Cassi turned back around.

"why do you cover your right eye"

"that's an answer for another day" Cassi said with a sigh.

Neo nodded and walked up next to the younger hybrid and said "your tattoos are cute"

Cassi looked away and said "thanks, but they're not tattoos"

"what are they then?"

"I'm part of the demonic god blood line" Cassi stated "We get these Markings along with Unique Abilities, you've seen my unique ability already"

"that's so cool" Neo said happily.

"Lilith's markings are the entire sheet music to holding out for a hero and our Dad's are very basic since as I understand it, he's the first one in his blood line to get them"

"but why?"

"it might be that his family is full of evil Demons, where as He is good natured, he's got a heart of gold, he does the wrong things for a good reason, which might be the cause of our Markings appearing, because we're just demons trying to do good" Cassi Explained, never looking at Neo.

"make sense to me" Neo said happily while looking out at the city.

Cassi sighed sitting down again trying her best to hide her markings.

"you don't want your markings, do you?"

"not particularly" Cassi said, trying to curl in on herself trying to cover her exposed arm.

"I can understand that" Neo stated "I don't particularly want paralytic Venom or a tail or even a set of claws, but here we are"

Cassi and Neo looked out at the city in silence.

"so do your flames not hurt your skin"

"not really, but I think my Pain tolerance is too high to notice"

"I mean but does your Skin not get burnt?"

"I think my healing is too fast for it to affect it and I only ever use it in short bursts"

Neo seemed to be pleased with her answer and just watched as the sun set.

Cassi suddenly stood up and walked away as she said "I'm going to bed"

"want some company?" Neo asked with an almost seductive purr in her voice.

Cassi stopped in her tracks small Flames appearing on her hair for a brief moment before disappearing.

"I'm fine thank you" Was all she said before quickly disappearing with a shimmering effect, only to reappear in her room and pulled her shirt off throwing it in a bin she had In the corner of the room, which was filled with other articles of clothing she had burnt.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed a fresh T-shirt and took her bra off quickly putting her shirt on and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.


	27. Chapter 27: The Dream

-within Cassi's Dream-

Cassi walked through a darkened Jump City; her natural Night vision didn't seem to be working.

She looked around her single eye darting around the dark streets.

She distinctly saw a figure seemingly scuttle out of view.

They seemed to have a trail.

She backed up before turning around, sprinting down the street, her heart pounding in her chest, she quickly punched the air sending a pathetically small blue fire ball which barely lit up the street.

She ran down an ally only to find herself in a dead end.

Cassi turned and saw at the exit there was a reptilian like humanoid on all fours, complete with a tail, which had a stinger at the end which was dripping what looked to be a Thick clear liquid, they had Claws which seemed to be coated in the same thick clear liquid.

They stood still, Glowing yellow, slitted eyes were watching her.

The reptile approached a light blue glow caused some of the Scales to disappear revealing a glowing light blue eye, white skin and the Facial Features of one Neo Whittemore.

She approached on two legs causing Cassi to back up until her back was pressed against the Ally wall.

Neo continued to approach until she was pinning Cassi to the wall, Scales no longer covering her face, her claws and Tail seemingly disappearing, as her and Cassi locked lips.

Cassi didn't hate it.

She actually enjoyed it, her lips were soft, tasting like Strawberry.

Neo seemed to lightly Nip and bite at her bottom lip.

Neo's hand Trailed under her shirt.

-out of the Dream-

Cassi's eyes flew open as the smell of smoke hit her enhanced sense of smell Causing the girl to bolt from her bed and look at her bed which had been set ablaze.

Cassi looked at her arms which were on ablaze as well.

She quickly Extinguished the fire on her arms and began putting out the fire on her bed.

Once the blue fire had been Put out, she Grabbed her phone and walked out of her room, out into the loungeroom sitting down on the couch with a tired sigh.

"What a weird dream" Cassi muttered under her breath.

She pulled up her contacts and scrolled through.

She stopped at a familiar name; it was a long shot but it was the only person she felt could talk to, pressing the contact and put it to her ear and listened to it ring, not realizing how early it was in the morning.

After a few rings, a deep tired voice answered

"Cacciatore" He Greeted with a slight accent whilst pronouncing her previous name "do you have any idea what time it is"

"I'm sorry uncle Garth" Cassi said "I just needed someone to talk to"

The sound of a light groan came from the other end of the call then he said "Can't you talk to your mum?"

"she's unreachable, right now" Cassi said quickly "Please Uncle Garth"

"so, you asking me to swim all the way from Steel City to Jump City, just so you can talk"

"please?"

He sighed and said "Fine, meet me at Jump City Docks, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"thank you, uncle Garth,"

"Mhm" He Hummed before hanging up the call.

Cassi quickly stood up and walked to her room and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled off her tracksuit pants and underwear, showing off the Markings that wrapped around her arms, legs and Curved around her ribs, she turned around and saw the Large Pentagram in the Centre of her back, Demonic Symbols in a ring around it.

The markings around her legs seemed to go from the ring, over her hips, between her legs and Spiralled down.

Cassi sighed and got into the shower, turning the cold water on, allowing the ice cold water hit her skin, earning a small Sizzle as it hit her skin, before it eventually cooled down.

She began thinking about her dream.

"why was it, Neo?" Cassi asked herself "She hasn't even been here a day and I already Dreamt about her"

She sighed beginning to wash her hair.

"why was Neo kissing me?" she thought "why Neo of all people? She's mixed with an enemy species, so why was Neo Kissing me?"

She finished washing her hair and started with her body, continuing to think.

"why in an ally of all places?" She thought "why was she basically stalking me?"

"What was her hand doing?"

Her left arm burst into flames for a moment. Only to be immediately extinguished by the water, causing steam to plume up into the air.

She sighed and muttered with amusement "that would do it"

She finished washing her body and got out Drying off and walked out of her bathroom with her towel wrapped around her petite body.

After looking around the medium sized room she locked the door walking to her closet and pulled out a red t-shirt then walked to a set of Draws she had in the corner of her room and pulled out a Bra, a pair of underwear that matched, a pair of black tights and a red and black skirt.

She quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror.

She felt like she was missing something.

Dashing back into her room she Grabbed her favourite leather jacket and looked back in the mirror, finally happy with her outfit, due to it covering every inch that her Markings covered, she grabbed her phone slipping it into her bra and walked out and into the loungeroom, only to see Carlisle sitting on the couch watching something on Tv.

"what are you watching?" Cassi asked digging through the fridge finding a bag of AB Negative.

"Avatar the Last Airbender" Carlisle stated looking at her as he continued "the AB Negative is for you, we only managed to get three bags of it so make it last until we can get more, but don't get yourself killed"

Cassi shrugged and grabbed an attached Straw and stabbed it through the plastic beginning to drink it.

"why are you all dressed up?" asked the Laziest Vampire Cassi had ever met, and she had met four.

"I'm Meeting my uncle Garth who is a friend of My mum and Wally"

"Garth?" Carlisle asked "You mean Aqualad? Isn't he in Steel City?"

"He's swimming to Jump City just to see me"

"Right then"

Cassi watched the show while sucking down the blood, two people who seemed to be bending fire to their will were fighting.

A guy was bending Bright orange fire while a girl was bending bright blue fire.

She Studied the male's attacks, his resembled a martial Art, kicks, Punches as well as a few flourishes here and there.

She liked the way he was moving, finding it Fascinating.

Once the blood had been Drained from the bag, she threw it into the Trash and said "I've got to go"

"Keep your phone turned on, we may need you"

"I know what to do" was all she disappearing with a shimmering effect.

She appeared at the Jump city bay just as a male climbed out of the ocean, wringing his hair to get the water out as he walked over to Cassi.

"Caccitore, it's been awhile"

"it's Cassiopia now" Cassi corrected as she continued "and it has been a while"

"last time I saw you were only small" Garth stated with a smile.

"as you can see, I'm quite a bit bigger now"

"you must have everyone falling at your knees"

"not really"

"so, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked with a smile.

"well to start with the new member is a Werewolf, which because of something that happened two weeks ago has made the tower really tense" Cassi began to explain quickly "and she's really Pretty, and I had a dream about her and I don't know what to think"

"Cassi, Cassi, Cassi, slow down, now try and repeat that again but slower"

Cassi took a deep breath and said slower "Ok so the tower is tense because our newest member is a Werewolf, and I had a dream about her last night and I don't know what to think"

"what happened in the dream?"

"I was walking down a darkened Jump City and something was following me, when I saw it I noticed it was a Kanima-"

"a Kanima?"

"Lizard Shape Shifter" Cassi stated before continuing "and when it's scales disappeared, I noticed it was the new member Neo, who is Part Werewolf and Part Kanima, and she cornered me in an alley and started kissing me, I could feel her hand trail under my shirt then I woke up to my bed on fire"

"your bed was on fire?" Garth asked

"yes, I'm a Pyrokinetic" Cassi stated.

Garth sighed and said "It seems you might have feelings for this new girl"

"Lilith, Carlisle, Dad and Jaxon will have my head if ever dated a werewolf"

"You can't help who you're attracted too Cassi, Remember that"

Cassi nodded as the two began walking through Jump city, soon Cassi's eye met a pair of Chocolate coated eyes, Her black hair was tied back in a pony tail, a single blue streak going from her Fringe to the back of her hair, she wore a biker jacket which had silver buttons and zips, she wore black jeans with black and blue converse sneakers.

It was Neo.

Cassi began panicking for a moment causing her to shimmer in place for a moment.

"Cassi, calm down" Garth said soothingly, Confusion on his face.

"I just saw her" Cassi said trying her best to hide behind Garth.

"It'll be alright trust me" he said happily

"I'm still nervous"

"everything will be alright once the team warms up to her"


	28. Chapter 28: She Refused To Backdown

Cassi watched Neo closely as she walked past the duo, she was looking down her phone.

"Hey Cassi" was all she said as she walked past, never looking up from her phone.

"Eep" Cassi squeaked, small flames appearing off her hair disappearing just as quickly.

"wow" garth said nearly breathlessly "so that's neo"

"yes" Cassi stated with a sigh.

Garth Laughed and said "so that's a part Werewolf part Lizard shifter"

"My wolf Lizard shifter" Cassi said quickly before she could stop herself.

Garth raised an eyebrow at her.

Cassi however didn't look at him.

Suddenly her phone rang which she quickly Answered.

"Cassi, grab Neo and meet us at Jump City park, it seems Mum and Dad have snapped"

"ok" Cassi said quickly before Hanging up the phone and looked at Garth as she said "I'm sorry but I've got to run, I've got to grab Neo and meet them at Jump City Park"

"Cassi, if you get a chance, take a Leap of Faith, you never know what might come of it"

She nodded quickly Turning on her heel and ran in the Direction Neo was walking, Quickly Finding the Hybrid.

"Neo!"

"Cassi, so you decided to follow me"

"no, Lilith called, There's trouble at Jump city Park"

"right"

Cassi Grabbed her Wrist and with a Shimmering effect the two disappeared, Reappearing just as quickly next to Lilith and Carlisle.

And there across from them stood Hunter and Raven.

Hunter wore a black coloured metal Suit which had Red highlights in it, his skin was a Dark Red, with horns Curving up out of his forehead, in the centre of the suit was a circle with a Red and Black set of Diamonds.

His eyes were black with Red irises.

Raven on the other hand wore a Simple Black Choker with the same symbol on it, her cloak was missing and she had markings of her own curving around her body, she had four glowing red eyes.

Hunter smirked and said, his voice Echoed "So it appears my small family has arrived" As he Cracked his back, shoulders and neck.

"Dad this isn't you!" Lilith yelled.

"Lilith, it's no use, I've seen that type of Suit before, He's being controlled and so is your mother" Came Neo's voice.

"I like this one" Came Hunter's echoed voice "she's smart, A perfect Mate for my Darling Daughter"

"I don't know what you mean" Neo Replied her Claws appearing as well as her tail, the left side of her skin becoming half Coated in Green scales, and her left eye became Yellow and slitted.

Hunter's eyes seemed to sweep over to his eldest daughter and uttered one word "congratulations" before he asked Raven a simple question "Darling, would please do the honours?"

In a blink of an eye Cassi and Neo were standing in a Darkened Jump city.

Cassi looked at Neo, whose body became Covered in green scales, both her eyes now yellow and slitted, her hair had seemed to disappear.

that's when Hunter came out of the shadows.

"you need to Run" Neo said stepping forward.

"What?"

"I said you need to run" Neo Repeated "I'll Try and slow him down; I'll Catch up when I can"

"I'm not leaving you!" Cassi yelled "you can't take him down"

"I'll sure as hell Try" She replied launching forward Dodging Hunter's attacks with high agility.

Cassi however Turned and Ran.

She slowed down and looked around with a sigh.

"Why am I running?" She asked herself aloud "I'm stronger than dad, I can take him"

Cassi Ran back in the Direction of Neo and Hunter getting there just as quickly just as she left, Finding Neo Still blocking and Dodging Hunter's Strikes.

"Neo get away from him" Cassi ordered, her exposed eye starting to glow a burning blood red.

"Cassi, I-" Neo started before being cut off by Hunter's fist colliding with her face sending her flying.

Cassi quickly Stripped off her jacket throwing it at Neo, patches of Turquoise blue flames sparking to life on her arms and hair.

"Cassi what are you doing"

"he's mine" Cassi growled out, her fangs Elongating.

"Father Vs Daughter" Hunter chuckled Smirking "I like this idea"

Cassi slipped into a fighting stance.

Hunter just stood there smiling.

Cassi quickly punched the air creating a massive fire ball of blue flames which was almost immediately dispersed by orange flames.

Once the fire disappeared Hunter Sent another large ball of fire towards Cassi, who punched the air again spinning her fist in the air causing two blue fire balls to spin around each other, towards her Father, which caused his fire ball to Dispersed.

She opened her hand and sent a stream of fire towards to her father; he sent a fire ball back stopping the stream in its tracks.

She punched the ground sending a wave of turquoise fire towards her father who dispersed it with a ball of fire.

Cassi's Rage grew, her Forearms becoming coated in her blue flames, a faint pain on them as she punched the air with both fists sending two fire balls towards her father, who moved his hands up creating a wall of fire stopping her fire balls.

She didn't give Hunter time to Retaliate as she Kicked the air sending a stream of turquoise blue flames which hit her father, burning his skin for a moment before it healed.

She pulled her shirt over her head dropping it at her feet, allowing her Flames to Travel up her arms, small flames licked at her sides, she quickly moved her arms creating a vortex of Fire which hit her father sending him back, she began punching and kicking the ear sending balls and streams fire at Hunter.

All her attacks hit Hunter who stood up, his burnt skin healing slowly as he stretched.

"you are strong" Hunter commented with a smirk "You're definitely my Daughter"

She began panting, the sound of sizzling could be heard coming from Cassi, as pain began spreading through her arms.

"Wasn't that clear?" Cassi asked the fire on her arms Spiking, as her hair began floating up exposing her normally Bright pink eye which was glowing a Lavender Purple "given my markings and Everything"

She sent more fire towards Hunter who took the attack, without Breaking a sweat.

The pain on Cassi's arms began getting worse.

She knew it was from the Drawn out use of her Pyrokinesis but she couldn't back down.

She Refused to back down.


	29. Chapter 29: Maybe Another Day

"Hurting are you Cassi?" Hunter asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm fine" She growled out.

She suddenly Sent another pair of Swirling Fireballs towards Hunter which took the attack sending him flying back.

He landed on his feet he began laughing before taking a sending an open palmed Strike towards Cassi who Retaliated by punching the air sending a stream of Fire back towards him which clashed with his stream of fire.

She sent more power into her fire stream and so did Hunter.

Her Energy was running low which she realized due to the pain on her arms becoming worse.

Her Healing was starting to weaken as her energy got lower.

She felt her feet move slightly as she felt the heat of Hunter's fire beside her, her own flames lighting up Hunter and his side of the street.

The two stopped their fire and stood there, Cassi's flames still shining brightly, her skins practically sizzling within the flames.

"Cassi" Hunter said Addressing her formally "What do you say we make this a Formal Match, if I want my powers to go to anyone, I want them to go to you"

"why"

"you we're told to run by this, Kanima, and yet you still came back to protect her, you've got my heart"

"No" Cassi growled out "I refuse to take your power from you"

"what a shame" He stated almost disappointed before he quickly sent a massive wave at Cassi who panicked slightly quickly Flipping back sending a thin wall of fire back dispersing the wave.

She sent continuous streams of fire out of her hands beginning to use them like whip as she tried to strike her father with them.

He took the attacks, his body continuously healing from the attacks.

"You're going to want to try harder than that to beat me, Cassi" He stated, almost mocking her "I'm a demon god, my energy is nearly infinite, where as yours is just about out"

As if on Cue Cassi fell to her knees, the flames on her arms extinguishing with a hiss, showing off her skinless arms which were steaming and sizzling.

Cassi felt like she was about to pass off, her rage still burning brightly and so was her emerald green eye which was now the only one Exposed.

She stood back up, her arms not healing, her eye seemingly flickering to back to a Blood red.

"Why did you stand back up?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I because I have something to keep Fighting for" she replied.

Her arms seemed to spark back to life, causing her more pain as Turquoise blue fire spread up her arm, she windmilled her arms slightly sending a massive stream of Fire towards Hunter who took the attack his face becoming burnt briefly, before his body healed.

She jumped up kicking the air sending more Turquoise blue flames towards him which he took without Breaking a sweat.

"you see Cassi, your flames maybe blue which is rare enough but I am the only Demon who possesses fire from the lakes of hell"

"which means?" Cassi asked.

"Which means my Fire burns hotter than yours ever will!" he yelled sending another wave of fire towards her.

Cassi quickly Created a wall of fire stopping her father's attack before disappearing with a shimmering effect appearing in front of Hunter her left hand covering itself in her blue flames as she uppercut Hunter sending him into the sky before Sending a barrage of Turquoise blue fire balls at him, the barrage keeping him afloat before she stopped allowing her Father to drop to the ground.

The burns still healed but they were slower than before, he coughed spitting out blood as he popped his jaw into place.

She stepped away as he got up, groaning slightly as he let out a laugh in the same breath.

"your stronger than I gave you credit for"

she sent more Fire balls at him, her arms still alight, she observed him noticing certain parts of his suit were still glowing orange with heat.

She quickly got an idea beginning to send Streams of fire from her hands at her Father, rapidly burning his face whilst simultaneously rapidly heating his Steel Suit, soon enough his Face stopped healing, and began melting.

She stepped allowing him to catch his breath as he fell to his knees.

"Do it Cassi, Kill me"

Cassi quickly Grabbed his head and snapped his neck in a single fluent motion, before setting his body alight again.

She Extinguished the flames on her arms and collapsed to her knees, her arms hissing against the cold Air of the distorted Jump city, steam pouring off her arms again.

"Cassi!" Yelled a now fully human skinned Neo Running to her "Cassi are you ok?"

"No" Cassi stated beginning to sob "I have no skin on my arms and I just killed my father"

"you need to heal"

"what's your blood type?"

"O Negative"

"Damn it" Cassi growled pain shooting through her arms.

"your part succubus, right?"

"Yes?" Cassi asked with a pain filled voice.

"then Feed on my Chi"

Cassi's eyes Widened as she said "Kiss me then"

Neo cupped Cassi's Face and kissed her quickly.

Cassi instinctually kissed back, feeling her hunger Vanishing and Her Energy Returning.

She could feel her skin seemingly grow back on her arms and left hand.

Neo suddenly Lifted Cassi onto her lap, Deepening the kiss, little did the two girls know but a blue smoke was being Transferred between Neo and Cassi.

When Cassi Was sure the skin on her Left hand had been healed, she tangled her hand into Neo's hair, keeping Neo's lips to hers, Neo's lips were soft, and tasted like Skittles.

Cassi Felt a set on Nails dig into her exposed back, to which she responded to by biting Neo's lips earning a slight moan from the older girl.

After a few moments the two broke the kiss, a bridge of saliva connecting to the two girls' tongues.

Cassi looked to her arms and saw that the skin was already healed.

"Thanks Neo" Cassi muttered Breathlessly.

"who said I did want more kisses" Neo said with a slight purr.

"but we just met yesterday"

"you heard your father, the source" She Said "I'm a perfect mate for his darling Daughter, I assume the term 'Mate' means the same as it does in the Werewolf Culture"

"I'd assume so as well"

-with Lilith-

Lilith Blocked her mother's Strikes, quickly grabbing her foot throwing her down the Street.

"Mum stop this"

"I'll stop when I'm dead" Replied Raven, her voice echoed demonically.

Lilith's second pair of eyes appeared, all four of her eyes glowing blood red as she crouched on all fours, she had no idea where her boyfriend was but she knew that She had to kill Raven, she just didn't want to.

"It seems your Demonic form is much like mine" Raven commented as the two girls began circling each other like Cats that were after the same Prey.

Lilith Growled pouncing at Raven Tackling her mother and pinned her down on her back, roaring in her face.

"go on Lilith" Her mother Encouraged "Go for the kill"

"no"

"pathetic" was all raven said before kicking her daughter across the street.

Lilith however landed on her feet.

"you're too much like your Father, you always have been more like him than me" she stated as the two women began circling each other again "you father refused to go for the kill when he Had Slade in the same position, opting to spare him If given the chance"

Raven pounced at Lilith who shimmered out of the way before attacking her mother again, attempting to bite through the black metal Collar around her neck, only hurting her teeth and Breaking her Fangs.

She was kicked back again.

"Come on Lilith, you're smarter than that" Raven Seemed to encourage "you can't bite through metal, what's next"

Lilith grew impatient and tackled Raven again, plunging her hand into Raven's chest and ripped out her heart, with tears filling her blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry mum" Lilith breathed out with a light sob, getting up and dropping Raven's heart next to her as she walked away, turning back into her humanoid form.

After a few moments Jump City park appeared around her, Carlisle appearing next to Her, Cassi and Neo appearing across from them.

Cassi's arms seemed to be a bright pink, as if it had just been healed.

"what happened to you"

"What happened to you?" Cassi countered referring to the blood on Lilith's hand.

"I had to kill my mother" Lilith said with a sigh, trying to fight the tears threatening to appear in her eyes.

"I had to kill Dad" Cassi said, Tears falling from her eyes, "and my own power burnt my skin off"

"Jesus fuck" Lilith said, her tears seemingly disappearing "Are you ok?"

"I'm healing, aren't I?"

"any nerve damages?"

"no, no nerve damage, if there was my body must have healed it"

Lilith let out a sigh and said "Alright, as long as you're alright"

"how about we head home" Lilith Suggested letting out a tired sigh.

The second the words left her mouth Cassi and Neo had Disappeared.

Lilith Grabbed Carlisle's hand and with a shimmering effect, they disappeared only to reappear in their room.

"what about you?" Carlisle asked with a light growl, it was the first time he had spoken since they got to the real world "you're so worried about Cassi, you're neglecting yourself"

"I'm fine" Lilith said sadly walking into the attached bathroom pulling her shirt over her head and unclipping her bra, wanting a shower.

Carlisle walked over leaning against the door Frame.

"Lilith"

"I'm fine Carlisle" Lilith Growled out.

"what happened in there"

"I killed my mum, simple as that" Lilith Stated "And Cassi killed our dad, nothing we can do to change that"

"that's awfully dark coming from you, the general beacon of hope within the tower"

"things change Carlisle"

"what has changed though"

"My attitude clearly" Lilith stated with a sigh.

"do you still love me?" Carlisle asked almost hesitantly.

"of course, I do Carlisle" Lilith sighed out, "I'm meaning things change when you've been Raped, It just truly goes to show why Mum very rarely left Dad's side, he was the only person she felt safe with"

"do you not feel safe around me?"

"of course, I do, but It just shows I'm more like dad than people think, from what I was told Mum Shut down when she wasn't near Dad, but Dad's a fighter, no matter what happened to him he always stood back up and fought back"

"which is what you did"

"exactly" She agreed "that's why I say things change, because no one is ever the same, after something like that, I've got a harder exterior than I did before"

"what would you do If Cassi and Neotera started dating?"

"Leave them be, we may not like Werewolves, Hell Cassi may not even like Werewolves but that doesn't change who her mate is"

"Mate"

"how are you so smart but yet so stupid" Lilith asked before she continued "you and I are mates, we're supposed to go together, Like when Mum and Jaxon used to take us to the park, whenever a kid decided to try and pick on me for my hair even as a toddler you used to try and protect me"

"I don't remember that"

"clearly" Lilith muttered stripping off her Skirt and underwear turning the shower on, and got in.

Carlisle didn't move.

"you coming?" Lilith asked, allowing the hot water warm up her ice cold skin.

Carlisle quickly got undressed and jumped in wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

-With Cassi-

Cassi and Neo were sitting on the couch watching T.V, Cassi's arms had now gotten colour back which matched her natural pale colour, her markings had reappeared on the previously burnt sections of her arms, she now had the same shirt and Jacket she was wearing previously, her hair was still covering her right eye.

Neo let out a soft sigh.

"what?"

"I want cuddles" She wined

"we literally met yesterday" Cassi said Repeating her previous statement.

"so?"

Cassi sighed standing up and said "come here"

Neo Quickly moved to Cassi's spot.

The smaller girl sat back down, laying her head onto the older hybrid's chest, who immediately Wrapped her arms around the Petite teen.

The two sighed in contentment.

They were at peace for once.

"Did, did you want to spend the night with me?" Cassi asked never looking away from the T.V, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"are you serious?"

"yeah"

"I'd like that"

"I'd honestly like another taste of your Chi, that was really tasty"

"maybe another day, Cass" Neo said running her fingers through Cassi's hair as they watched T.V Peacefully, the two of them nearly falling asleep right there on the couch.


	30. Chapter 30: Are You Serious?

Cassi continued to watch the T.V, sleep made her eyes feel heavy as she fought to keep them open.

"come on Cass" Came Neo's voice with a sigh, "We should get some sleep"

"I'm not tired though" Cassi almost whined.

"I can see you fighting sleep" Neo pointed out "Come on"

Cassi sighed and got up as did Neo as the two girls walked towards Cassi's room, only stopping when Lilith's bright orange and yellow glowing eyes stopped them in their tracks.

"and where are you two going?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"to bed" Cassi stated with a tired look.

"different beds I assume"

"no" Cassi answered, giving her older sister the best glare, the smaller girl could muster.

Lilith's eyes brightened, deepening into a blood red and Golden Yellow for a moment before returning to the Orange yellow combo.

"you do realize that werewolves aren't to be trusted given everything that has happened"

"are you forgetting I'm standing right here" Came Neo's voice

"are you also forgetting she's part Kanima"

"no, but a Kanima happens when the Werewolf Gene that is Triggered when given the bite is mutated"

"I wasn't turned I was born" Came Neo's futile attempts to stop the argument.

"If she wanted to hurt us, I'm sure she would have by now, if she wanted to hurt me, she had more than one chance when I was battling dad"

"did it ever cross you mind that maybe her job is to gain information on us?" Lilith asked

"what information, would she be here to gather?" Cassi countered "every Villain we've face has had knowledge of our Demonic Species"

"they've had common knowledge and I wouldn't exactly call Mum and Dad Villains"

Cassi rolled her eyes pushing Lilith out of the way as she walked past Muttering a quick "whatever"

-with Neotera-

-an hour later-

Neo watched the Small girl in her arms, she had insisted on feeding before she went to sleep which Neo granted but eventually the Succubus had fallen asleep.

She got out of the bed and walked out of the room and up to the roof, she stared out at the darkened City with a sigh as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Retrieving her phone Neo looked at the Caller ID which read 'Dr, H Q'

Neo sighed again and answered it.

"talk to me Quinn"

"how's the Infiltration going?" asked the obnoxiously high pitched voice on the other end.

"it's going fine" Neo replied quickly "are you aware the so called super soldiers, that you sent after the two hybrids have been killed"

"yes, I am aware of this setback" replied the voice "I didn't expect the younger one to be as strong as she is, it appears I need to dispose of her first before working on the Pseudo Siren"

"you leave her out of this" Neo Practically growled out.

"and why should I?" replied the voice "the whole reason you're in this situation is because your Father owed me money, or would you rather the alternative?"

"what would the alternative be?" Neo asked

"well my male employees are getting rather Sexually Frustrated" The voice seemed to coo while a smacking sound could be heard on the other end.

"so what, I'll be a sex slave If I don't do as you ask?" Neo asked with sarcasm knowing that the Insane clown copier wouldn't understand it.

"exactly right"

Neo's eyes began to glow a steel blue as she said "come and get me then, from here on out I don't work for you anymore, but I'll give you and your men a single chance to come and get me, I'll be at the jump city park if you want to come and try to take me by force"

She quickly hung up the call dropping her phone to the ground stomping on it, which destroyed the device.

She went back into the tower before taking the Elevator down and walked out of the tower over a Self-raising bridge and to Jump city Park and waited.

Her tail appeared wrapping around her Leg as she waited, soon enough she began tapping her foot impatiently.

that's when the shrill voice rang through her ears, "last Chance"

Neo Turned around and growled at the clown girl "If it puts Cassi in harm's Way then never"

"that's a shame" Harley cooed sadly as she clicked her fingers and said "Get her boys"

Soon a male with surfer blonde hair, Sapphire blue eyes which quickly Turned to a blood red, he had a strong Jaw Line, and wore a black shirt with a Red X on it, black jeans and black shoes on.

He held a Remarkable Resemblance to the boy of the Titans.

Next to him was a shorter male with a black body suit which had a blue bird spread across his chest, short hair and a mask which covered his eyes.

The first male had his left arms covered in metal plating, on the shoulder there was a disk which had the same Diamonds that she knew was associated with Harley Quinn her Self.

The Second Male seemed to have metal Bracelets which had the same Diamonds on them.

Neo unwrapped her tail, extending her Claws, both her Claws and her Sharp tail were shining in the light of the full moon, her eyes glowing the same steel Blue.

"Jaxon, Richard" she addressed them "get her"

Both men Launched at her.

Neo fought Defensively, trying to get into a position where she could paralyse the two men

Soon enough a blue ball of energy hit the one known as Jaxon in the chest before a blur of silver flashed in front of her Pinning Richard to the Ground.

-with Lilith-

-moments before-

Lilith stood in the Small Forest attached to Jump City park, a small smile on her Face as she heard Neo Speak to Harley Quinn.

"If it puts Cassi in harm's Way then never" Neo stated with a slight growl in her voice, that Lilith wasn't entirely sure the girl Picked up on.

That's when two men she Recognized appeared, she summoned an energy ball as the two men attacked, she threw it Smacking Jaxon in the chest before she Sped Forward Pinning Richard to the ground Wrapping the Bracelets and using every Ounce of Strength she had to break them Right off his Wrists, Breaking the male's Wrists in the Process.

"Jesus Lilith" he yelled with a growl of Pain.

"I'm sorry uncle Richard" Lilith squeaked out quickly as she turned to Look at Neo who was watching her "Neo, Watch out! Jaxon's fast, get your Fingers under the Metal and Pull as hard as you can, He heals quickly and can regrow bones"

Neo nodded and moved Quickly, stabbing her Tail in to his neck Grabbing the now limp body and did her best to rip the metal off the Male's arm but after a few Tugs she ripped the solid piece of metal off with bone Attached.

Lilith stood up and stalked over to Harley Quinn her anger Burning in her Veins, as she was Swallowed by a blood Red Aura, which seemed to move on its own, causing her hair to flow as if there was a breeze which there wasn't, her eyes Glowing a searing Orange-yellow colour.

"come after my sister, will you?" She asked, her voice Echoing, "come after my team, will you?" she continued to stalk closer to the Female, "you will Regret the day you decided to follow The Joker, you Will regret the Day you decided to come after my Family"

Fear was clear on the clown's face; she obviously hadn't planned to Be facing the Alpha Hybrid of the Titans so soon.

"Lilith"

The voice caused her eyes to stop glowing, the aura Disappeared as she turned to look at Jaxon who was holding his arm and said "that's enough, Be better than your father"

Lilith sighed nodding and turned her back on her Prey as she walked over glancing back only to find the harlequin to have vanished into thin air.

She turned her attention to one Wolf/Lizard shifter among the group, her eyes returning to the same Searing orange-yellow colour.

"about to sell out our Team, were you?"

"Yes, I mean no" Neo said quickly, her tail and Claws Vanishing "I mean I was but then I met Cassi, and I felt this sort of connection to her, I can't Exactly Explain it, but I felt like, Like-"

"like you had to Protect her" Jaxon stated "even at the cost of your own Life, you had a feeling you needed to Protect her no matter what it took, wanting to put yourself in harm's way in order to spare her any harm, sound about right?"

"that's exactly Right" Neo said quickly.

"Lilith, remember once upon a time you and Carlisle Felt the same about each other, and I remember a time where Hunter Stopped at nothing to keep Raven Safe" Jaxon stated

"I could also Whistle at such a frequency, her head Explodes" Lilith stated with a growl.

Suddenly Neo disappeared with a shimmering effect.

"um since when could wolf Kanima's shimmer?" Jaxon asked

"they cannot, so there's two answers to this, either Cassi has Remote Shimmering abilities or somehow Neo is part Demon"

Lilith sighed looking at the two men and said "Come on, you can stay at the tower while the pair of you heal, we have much to talk about"

-with Neo-

Neo appeared in Cassi's bed where she had been Prior, Cassi however was still asleep, and it seemed like she had stayed that way.

She sighed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Cassi pulling her close to her chest.

The smaller girl groaned Slightly in her sleep Rolling both her and Neo over so that Cassi was laying on her chest, pulling Neo's tank top into her fists like a small child.

"She's so cute Latching onto my Tank top, she almost looks like a baby doing that" Neo thought to herself with a smile before her smile dropped and her eyes widened "wait Tank top? I was wearing a T-shirt and a leather jacket when I left this room"

Her thought was quickly Dismissed as Cassi began Nuzzling the side of her face again the older Hybrid's breast earning a soft yet audible "aww" from the Kanima Hybrid.

"how is she so god damned cute?" Neo thought to herself, her eyes Scanning Cassi's face, it was soft, Content, a small smile appeared on the girl's face when she had gotten comfortable.

Neo ran her fingers through Cassi's hair Absentmindedly, a small smile plastered on her face as she watched Cassi sleep peacefully.

-with Lilith-

Lilith stood in the med bay with Jaxon and Richard.

Jaxon's was sipping at a glass of blood to help speed up his healing process, while Lilith put a cast on Richard's wrists.

"heard from your father much?" Richard asked trying to break the silence in the room.

"I used to, but things went pear shaped yesterday"

"what do you mean pear shaped?" Jaxon asked

"we've had deaths in the family" Lilith stated vaguely.

"you mean to tell me Hunter died?" Jaxon asked amusement in his voice with an accompanying chuckle "Hunter Drake the Demon god has been killed, no way"

"unfortunately, so"

"who killed him?"

"Cassi"

"no way your tiny younger sister killed Hunter"

"it seems so, she's stronger than dad and I"

"what makes you say that?" Richard asked "Hunter Trained you like Bruce would have trained us"

"I've seen her dent the Supermanium table that's in the interrogation room"

"just dent it?"

"under the right stimuli I'm sure she could punch a hole right through it"

"have you heard from Raven?" Jaxon asked from his corner of the room.

Lilith Froze for a moment before continuing her work.

"they were both under the same mind control as you and Richard, I couldn't bite through the metal collar around mum's next, so I plunged my hand into her chest and ripped her heart out"

There was a thick silence in the room.

Until Jaxon breathed one word.

"Heartless"

Lilith let out a light giggle as she said "literally"

"I've been around you two for thirteen years and I'll still never get used to your sense of humour"

"so, you no longer have a mother and father"

"correct" Lilith stated finishing her job, "and most importantly Cassi lacks an experienced Demonic Father Figure"

"what about wally"

"because he can totally teach her how to control her blood lust, her Demonic abilities"

"who better than you and Carlisle" Richard stated.

"Carlisle sleeps all day and all night he's useless and you saw me earlier, I nearly popped Harley's head like a zit"

"because you were being protective of your family"

Lilith suddenly felt sick.

She held up a finger as she said "hold on"

She dashed over to a nearby trash can throwing up a partly Digested red liquid which had chunks in it from the Human food she had eaten.

"Jesus Lilith, are you ok?" Jaxon asked Setting his drink down and walking over to her.

Lilith went to respond but threw up the Remainder of her stomach contents into the Trash can before sitting on the floor wiping her eyes and running her fingers through her silver hair as she said "fine, Perfectly fine"

"Lilith you just threw up everything in your stomach, I doubt your fine"

"it's fine" Lilith Insisted as she wiped her mouth.

Richard seemed to eye the girl as he listed off aloud "throwing up, breasts are a little bigger"

"gross I'm your niece"

"shut up" Richard ordered, silencing the girl "have you been nauseous?"

"a little bit, yeah"

"Have you and Carlisle been Sexually active"

"Every other night since he turned thirteen"

Jaxon couldn't help but laugh in the corner of the room.

"I think your pregnant" Richard concluded.

Lilith let out a small laugh and said "knowing my luck I totally am"

Jaxon sharply inhaled.

"are you alright Jaxon?"

"I'm fine, my body just fully regrew a bone and slammed it into place" Jaxon stated through gritted teeth.

She stood up and walked over to the adult Vampire and pushed him back on the bed and said "sit down then"

"don't worry about me" He said with a sigh "worry about yourself, have you even Grieved your mother and father yet, have you even Processed the fact you were raped two weeks ago?"

"Excuse me she was what?"

"shut up Richard" Lilith Growled at the male before she continued "Mum and Dad are dead, killed by their kids, that's just how it goes in the underworld, nothing more can be said about it, and I got my revenge, not only on my Rapist, but also Mum's rapist, I'm more like dad then people think, I'm a fighter, I was raped, and I fought back"

"that's very cut and dry of you Lilith" Jaxon stated with a smile standing up and walking over to the fridge pulling out a bag of O type blood, he pulled the stopper out and said "unfortunately Hunter is no longer here, so his extreme hearing can't hear the Baby's heart beat"

Lilith sighed and said "yeah, id just like to know who's it is"

"Jaxon mentioned that you were raped two weeks ago" Richard pointed out "but you have morning sickness, that doesn't start until six weeks in, so I'd dare say it's Carlisle's"

Suddenly The laziest Vampire ever seen in the last four hundred years appeared in the door way, casually strolling into the room "what's mine?"

Jaxon poured the contents of the blood bag into a spare cup handing it to Lilith who quickly chugged it.

No one said anything.

"what's mine?" Carlisle repeated.

No one said anything.

"Dad?" Carlisle asked looking to his father who avoided eye contact with his son, "Uncle Richard?" Richard avoided contact with his Nephew, "Babe?" Carlisle asked his girlfriend.

Lilith just sighed placing the cup down.

"is no one going to say anything?" Carlisle asked.

"apparently not" Lilith muttered under her breath.

"why do I hear five heartbeats?" he asked causing his father, uncle and girlfriend to whip around and look at him, all three had their eyes widened.

"what?" Carlisle asked.

"Hearing that sensitive, it's only been since once" Jaxon stated "and that was Hunter"

"dad, don't change the subject, why am I hearing Five heartbeats?"

"I guess that confirms it" Lilith stated as she finished the cup of blood and placed it down as she turned and looked her boyfriend in the eye, and said "Carlisle, I'm pregnant, and it's yours"

So many emotions crossed his face in that moment.

Confusion as his brain attempted to process the new information, surprise crossed his face as his mind processed the sentence, Fear crossed his face shortly after, the boy knew he wasn't ready to be a father, the final emotion stuck on his face, it was over whelming happiness.

"wait, are you serious ?" he asked, as if he though it was a joke .

A smile crept its way onto Lilith's face, the first true smile she had shown in the last two weeks, as she nodded, "I'm serious, we're having a baby"

Lilith and Carlisle Embraced each other, sharing a kiss.

After a moment the teenaged couple broke the kiss as Jaxon said with a sigh, "I guess that explains why Lilith was so protective earlier"

"what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Lilith here Saved your Uncle and I from Harley Quinn's mind control, and then rounded on her ready to pop the clown like a zit, I've only ever seen the look on her face once before, and that was her father, it was the same look he had when he killed Beast boy, it was protective, mixed with rage"

"which means what?" Lilith asked, clearly not knowing anything about Demonic Pregnancy.

"which means, since your already protective of Cassi, and those you call family, you being Pregnant just heightens your protective instincts, which is surprising because only your mother would just snap at us"

"for nine months straight, she nearly killed us" Came Richards voice.

Lilith stepped forward an energy ball appeared in her right hand as she said "you wanna be killed do you Grayson"

Richard put his bandaged hands and wrists up and said "not particularly, I've still got a daughter I need to look after"

Jaxon stepped forward standing between his daughter in law and his adopted brother as he said "Lilith that's enough"

"you want another broken arm, Wayne?" Lilith asked her eyes glowing her signature orange-yellow combo.

Jaxon's eyes began to glow a burning blood red but the Teen refused to back down.

"Lilith, stand down, you're not going to win" Carlisle stated almost scared for his own life.

"Lilith I'm no stranger to having to deal with Alpha Demons, you're not going to be much different"

The energy ball in her hand disappeared as she turned on her heel beginning to walk away.

"Yay, a hormonal Blood sucker" came Richard's sarcastic voice.

Lilith turned on her heel again stalking over to Her uncle.

"excuse me?" she asked "what did you say?"

This time Jaxon stepped back.

"nothing?"

"no repeat it like a man" Lilith growled out.

Richard looked to his Adoptive brother and said "any help?"

"I'm offended too, blood sucker isn't a term that's taken lightly"

"what is it? The vampire equivalent to the N-word?"

"yes actually" Jaxon confirmed.

Richard put his hands up and said "I'm sorry, I'll watch my tongue next time"

"yes, you will" Lilith growled out as she walked away, Carlisle Following like a lost Puppy dog.

Lilith walked into their room and pulled her shirt off, her temper only growing as she reached behind herself trying to unhook her bra which she failed to do.

She quickly Grabbed it and broke it in a single motion, pulling the now broken bra off she threw it into the bin with a light pout as she muttered "I liked that bra"

"as did I" Came Carlisle's voice behind her

She sighed and said "yeah"

She suddenly Felt a burning sensation on her right shoulder Blade.

She gritted her teeth as she let out a pain filled Groan.

The pain soon faded causing the silver haired girl to pant.

"new markings?" Carlisle asked more to himself than to his girlfriend, his hand began to glide over her right shoulder.

"what's it says?"

"A God has been killed but a stronger Goddess has been chosen to rise from his ashes" Carlisle read aloud.

"seems my Demonic god markings are unique to me, but it seems Cassi would be a better fit" Lilith stated turning around picking up her boyfriend and walked over to the bed flopping down, laying on his chest, sleep consuming her almost instantly.


	31. Chapter 31: What did you say Bitch?

-with Cassi-

Cassi awoke the next morning, she felt something soft under her cheek, but she could tell it wasn't her pillow.

The material was different from what she remembered falling asleep on the night before.

She looked up and saw that Neo had fallen asleep sitting up, with the pillow propped up vertically behind her.

Cassi sat up rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, and looked at Neo, she was now wearing a grey tank top.

"I swear she was wearing a t-shirt and leather jacket when we came to bed last night" Cassi thought to herself.

Shrugging Cassi laid back down Nuzzling her face against Neo's chest as if on instinct.

That's when she heard a knock on her door.

Her hearing peaked earning her the sound of two heart beats.

She rolled her eyes and got off her bed, walking to the door and opened it.

Being met with only Lilith.

"I could have sworn I heard Two heart beats" Cassi stated tiredly "where's Carlisle?"

"that's a different conversation" Lilith stated folding her arms over her chest as she continued "but the other conversation is that, Neo was here to get information on all of us"

Cassi sighed and looked over her shoulder almost sadly.

"however," Lilith said causing the smaller girl to look back at her "she turned on Her boss, in order to protect you, she didn't want you in harms way, and was willing to put herself at risk just for you"

"really?" Cassi asked wide eyed.

Lilith nodded slightly, looking past the younger Drake sister at the Kanima wolf hybrid that was fast asleep on the bed in the corner of the room.

"and it appears you've got an ability that dad had but I haven't seemed to master"

"which is?"

"Remote shimmering" Lilith answered sternly "you're able to shimmer something or someone directly to you without having to leave where you are"

Cassi nodded slowly trying to understand what was said.

She quickly pushed past Lilith and walked straight to the kitchen where Carlisle was making two cups of coffee.

"Morning Cassiopia" Carlisle Greeted, using her full first name.

"since when do you call me Cassiopia?" Cassi asked going into the Fridge pulling out a blood bag, elongating her Fangs and bit into it, sucking the blood out while she dropped into a crouched position.

"since when do you feed while Crouching down?" Carlisle asked never looking at the girl while he went about his task "we're not going to take your blood bag from you"

Cassi didn't reply she just continued to suck the blood out of the bag.

-with Lilith-

Lilith watched as Cassi walked down the hall way to the loungeroom.

Sighing she walked straight into Cassi's room and tapped Neo's arm causing the girl's eyes to shoot open, glowing a piercing steel blue and grabbed Lilith's wrist.

Lilith looked down at the wolf below her, her eye's burning a blood red.

Neo let go of Lilith's arm and got off the bed only for Lilith to push her Straight back on the bed.

"what do you want?" Neo asked sounding tired.

"I want to make sure you're not going to sell out my family again"

Neo stood up again and said "why would I want to hurt those close to Cassi?"

"I never said you would want to but we've had bad experiences with Werewolves as you know, and I want to make sure my Naive baby sister isn't going to get hurt"

At that moment Lilith heard a voice.

"Neotera Whittemore, werewolf Kanima Hybrid, mate to Cassiopia Drake West, Demonic God, Succubus and Vampire Hybrid"

Lilith looked around for the voice but found no one in the room but Neo and herself.

"What are you looking for?" Neo asked.

"Nothing" Lilith muttered looking back to the girl "I want you to remember something, I am the Alpha of this team, I am a hundred times stronger than you and could-"

"and could Snap my neck, I am aware of your father's reputation for Snapping the necks of everyone who stood in his way" Neo stated with a sigh "I turned on my boss, I'm a titan through thick and thin, I want to protect Cassi just as much as you do"

-with Cassi-

Cassi sat on the kitchen bench while Carlisle watched the news.

"This just in, the Infamous Harley Quinn has been spotted heading towards the old Jump City Asylum"

Cassi quickly got off the bench and with a light thud.

Carlisle Looked at Cassi and said "Cassi no"

She Disappeared with a shimmering effect leaving the smaller Vampiric boy scared for his life.

-with Carlisle-

Carlisle looked at the spot where Cassi had been moments before, his heart threating to beat out of his chest in fear.

"Lilith might actually kill me" he muttered to himself as he began walking down the hall way in an attempt to find Lilith.

He decided to check Cassi's room first, and found his girlfriend and Cassi's mate virtually at each other's throats.

"Babe" Carlisle said, bringing the attention of the Alpha Titan, "We've got a small Problem"

"what type of Problem?" Lilith asked.

"a Cassi Problem"

Lilith's eyes exploded into a crimson red with a Yellow Ring around her Pupil.

"what about Cassi?" she growled out.

Carlisle stood his ground, knowing he was making a stupid mistake but he still stood his ground.

"Has Damian come back?" She asked, her parental instincts already kicking in.

"no, he hasn't" Carlisle stated with a sigh "but she's gone after someone else"

"who?" Neo asked quickly

"Harley Quinn"

"What?" Neo said quickly, Panic Clear in her eyes.

"she went after Harley Quinn"

"Fuck!"

The single word erupted From Neo's throat.

"where?!" Lilith asked.

"the old Jump City Asylum, it's been abandoned for as long as Hunter was around"

"she going to die there!" Lilith Yelled, the shear Volume tearing at her throat.

"Maybe she won't" Carlisle countered "she's strong enough to dent Supermanium, maybe she'll be able to Survive"

Lilith and Neo exchanged a look before looking back at the boy and as Neo said "I'll pull up the file on Harley, you deal with him"

Neo quickly walked out of the room walking in the direction of the loungeroom.

Lilith looked at her boyfriend, her eyes still burning crimson red as she said "You are an idiot if you think a thirteen year old can go toe to toe with someone as insane as Harley Fucking Quinn"

"I'm sorry for actually believing in Cassi's capabilities"

"are you even hearing yourself!" Lilith yelled "this is Harley Fucking Quinn we're talking about, the Ex psychiatrist, she's insane and highly intelligent, she could be waiting for Cassi, the Fucking clown is already Gunning for her!"

Carlisle remained calm as he said "I have Faith in her Abilities, she is Jinx and Hunter's Daughter, She's Stronger than you were two days ago"

-with Cassi-

Cassi pushed open the large dark oak doors of the abandoned Asylum, walking straight in as if she owned the place.

She pulled out a black disk that she had Modified in her spare time and turned it on before placing it in her bra, she continued to walk through the Darkened Asylum, she distinctly heard the sound of water dripping.

The sound of water droplets hitting the ground echoed around the decrepit building.

Echoing twice as much in her ears.

"Well, well, well" Came a shrill, high pitched voice "Ain't it the Little Hybrid, you know, Mr J used to tell me stories about your father, what was his name?"

"Hunter Drake" Cassi replied looking around for the woman she was coming to take down.

"That's right, Little Hunter" The woman confirmed "Mr J used to say that he could lift Buildings at the age of Six, that was around the time he was working with Bats, how much can he lift these days?"

"he can't exactly lift anything anymore"

"why's that?" The girl asked "he'd be only in his thirties"

"he's dead" Cassi replied "Killed him myself"

"what a shame, he and Raven were fun to have around" came the Disembodied voice "Had some fun passing Raven back and forth, Speaking of Hunter, have you heard from your mother?"

"what do you want with my mother?" Cassi asked, Walking further into the Asylum.

"She evaded me when I Captured Hunter and you're what was she, Step mum"

"Yes, step mum"

"I thought it would have been fun to have a Succubi around" replied the Shrill voice

"well your looking at one" Cassi said looking around her surroundings.

Cassi furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around as she thought "where is she"

"What's wrong" Came a voice from above her which caused Cassi to look up "performance anxiety?"

"how about you come down and say that to my face bitch?"

As if on cue a five foot Seven girl with blonde hair tied in twin tails landed in front of Cassi.

She had black on one of her twin tails and blood red on the other.

She wore a red and black corset with a red and black bra underneath, she wore red and black skin tight leather pants, with red and black boots.

Her piercing blue eyes eyed Cassi as she said "what's the matter with you, Performance anxiety?"

Cassi's fist cut through the air, making contact with Harley's face, sending the insane ex psychiatrist flying through the darkened room.

"what's wrong Harley?" Cassi asked mocking the clown "Performance anxiety"

She approached the insane Clown only for her to feel something get clamped onto her Wrists only to be yanked down to her knees.

She tried to stand back up but her arms where yanked back down.

Harley stood up, rubbing her chin as she said "wow sweetheart, you hit like a baby"

"how about you let me go and I'll show you how hard I could hit" Cassi snarled out, pulling against the Chains that were pulling her to her knees.

"Oh, Feisty, aren't you?" Harley cooed at Cassi "your so much like your father, he fought against my mind control suit for hours, noted it was a Prototype, wasn't exactly designed to control him"

"then why put it on him"

"I wanted to see if it would work" Harley replied smiling "and it did"

"I'm without a father because of you!" Cassi suddenly yelled, her Emerald green eye burning blood red.

"isn't that nice, Little miss Orphan Hybrid" Harley Cooed as her hand suddenly screamed through the air, colliding with Cassi's cheek.

Cassi growled, her blood red eye watching Harley closely.

Harley smiled at the girl crouching down lifting Cassi's chin to look at her as she moved Cassi's hair out of her face as she said "oh, interesting, Heterochromia, from what I've seen your sister doesn't have it"

"technically speaking my entire family has it due to our eyes changing colour when we're Hungry or pissed off"

"but yours are interesting to me, one Blood Red, one Lavender purple, what's that other one normally"

"Bright Pink" Cassi answered, "what made you follow the Lunatic known as the Joker, didn't he rape you? Abuse you? Beat you within an inch of your life?"

Harley's eyes seemed to hold a burning flame within them as her fist screamed through the air, Making contact with Cassi's face.

a Metallic taste filled the younger girl's mouth.

She spat out the mouth full of blood and smiled as she said "that all you got?"

Harley swung her fist again, leaving a bruise on the younger girl's cheek.

She spat out the newest mouth full of blood and Laughed.

"how you were ever a threat to anyone I'll never know"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Harley growled out at Cassi.

"I'm sure you said the same thing to my father, so I'm sure you can answer that with past experiences"

Harley's fist cut through the air colliding with Cassi's cheek again deepening the already fully formed bruise.

Cassi spat out the blood in her mouth and said "that feels like nothing to me"

Harley Grabbed Cassi's hair forcing the younger girl to look at her as she said "I could kill you right now"

"do it then" Cassi said smiling "you'll Have Lilith after you faster than you can say Mr J help"

Harley let Cassi's hair go as her foot Cut through the air striking Cassi's cheek again.

Cassi spat out another mouth full of blood as she started to laugh again.

"What are you Laughing at Bitch?"

"I'm still not certain why people Feared you" Cassi stated smiling at the insane Clown as she continued "Hey, do me a favour, if you kill me, tell my Sister I talked shit to the bitter end"

Harley growled as she walked away, her boots echoing in the darkened Asylum.

-with Lilith-

"Is she even at the Asylum?"

"I'm not sure, she could have just gone out for some air" Neo said with a sigh.

"we can try Scrying"

"what the hell is Scrying" Neo asked.

"we use a crystal to try and find another Demon" Lilith answered as she pulled out a map of Jump City and a purple Crystal attached to a chain "it's an archaic way of doing things, but I don't have any other ideas"

Lilith began moving the Crystal around the map.

"why don't we just go to the Asylum and kick the doors down"

"destruction of property for one, wasting time for another"

"Fuck!"

"I know your worried about Cassi and so am I but this is our only option"

After a few moments the Crystal still hadn't hit a spot on the map.

"Can we just go to the Asylum; we'll have better chances at finding her"

"Fine!" Lilith Yelled "Carlisle!"

The boy quickly appeared, "Yes babe?"

"we're going to the Asylum, Powers blazing"

"What if Cassi modified Damian's power Nullifier?" Carlisle asked

"meaning?" Lilith asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Meaning, if she has Modified the disc, she might have still given her some of her powers, like her healing and her speed, but nullified her other abilities"

"why would she do that?" Neo asked

"I'm not sure, but maybe she has a plan"

"we're going" Lilith stated Glaring at Carlisle "Now"

Carlisle nodded as the three disappeared with a Shimmering Effect.

The same Effect that had become abnormally common within the tower Sixteen years prior.


	32. Chapter 32: Tonight's not the Night

Lilith, Neo and Carlisle all appeared at the Asylum door.

Lilith's eyes flashed a searing orange before settling on blood red with a yellow ring around her pupil.

She charged at the door kicking it as hard as she could causing the heavy dark oak doors to get broken off its hinges.

The alpha Demon walked into the building her eyes never returning to the shining Emerald green.

Lilith saw that Straight ahead of her kneeled Cassi, cuffs on her wrists and Chains pulling her to her knees.

Lilith shot forward jumping over the Chains and Crouching down in front of her baby sister and looked at her face, a dark bruise on her cheek, blood around her mouth, staining her teeth and shortened fangs a crimson red, matching the colour of her left eye.

"What happened to you?" Lilith muttered to her baby sister looking at the bruise.

"Harley caught me, decided to beat me up a little bit"

"can you shimmer?" Neo asked crouching down as well

"No, power Nullifier"

"where is it?"

"My bra, Left cup"

Lilith and Neo Exchanged a look.

The older Drake sister nodded at Neo as she stood up.

Tears Filled Lilith's eyes as her eyes darted around the building.

"Quinn!"

The single word erupted from Lilith's throat, her eyes the same burning blood red that she entered the building with.

The woman appeared carrying a bat as she said "Lilith, what a pleasure to see you, come for your sister I see"

Lilith Stripped off her leather Jacket as she said "You won't be walking away this Time Quinn; my uncles aren't here to get me to spare your Life"

She approached the blonde, baring her fangs.

Harley smiled and said "oh, your interesting as well, you're entire Family is interesting aren't they"

She threw her jacket at Carlisle, her markings glowing blood red against her skin as she said "I'm going to chain you up and have some fun with you"

Suddenly a streak of Black came into view before Harley disappeared From Lilith's sight.

She turned around and looked at the chains.

Cassi was gone.

"where the fuck did, she go?" Lilith Asked.

Suddenly Blood began to drip From Right above Lilith, Dripping onto her favourite white top.

She looked up and Saw Cassi Hanging upside down, fangs Embedded in Harley's neck.

However, the younger drake sister wasn't drinking the blood, she was just hanging there, her fangs embedded in Harley Quinn's neck, which were stopping the blonde woman from falling to the ground.

Lilith could distinctly see that the markings on her arms were glowing a deep blood red, much like their father's markings.

"Cassi" Lilith muttered, breathlessly, not expecting what she was looking at before she called out "Cassi! put her down!"

Cassi looked at Lilith, both of her eyes on full display for everyone to see.

Blood Red and Lavender Purple.

"Cassi please" Neo begged "Let her go"

Cassi with drew her fangs from the woman dropping her now unconscious body.

Carlisle shot forward catching Harley's body before it hit the ground.

He laid the woman down and checked for a pulse.

"she'll be fine" Carlisle concluded, standing up with a sigh.

The three Hybrids looked up at Cassi who was watching them.

"come down here" Neo said looking up at her mate with a sigh.

Cassi Hissed in reply.

"I beg your pardon" Lilith growled at her sister.

Another hiss.

Lilith blinked at her sister, not expecting her to back chat to such a degree.

"what in the fuck happened to her, she was fine just moments ago" Neo asked

"She is part Vampire after all" Lilith said with a sigh "it just seems she's being affected more than Carlisle or I"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neo asked.

"it means, since she was Raised off Human Food and Alcohol-"

"how would you know" Lilith growled at her boyfriend.

"I spoke to Jinx" Carlisle stated putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he continued "she isn't used to drinking blood, and that's almost all we've been feeding her"

"Feeding her?" Neo growled out "you making it out like she's a pet, or a caged animal"

"look at her, she pretty much is an animal as it is"

"and she doesn't Drink Just blood, she got Chi off me last night when she went to bed"

"excuse me?"

"Yes, we kissed Lilith, you know that thing adults do when they love each other" Neo explained, very clearly mocking Lilith, for being a year younger than her.

"Bitch I am pregnant, so I know what Kissing is" Lilith growled out.

"congratulations" Neo said with a light growl "but If you're done bitching, what are we going to do about your sister?"

Lilith sighed opening her hand causing a blood red ball of energy to appear in her hand.

"what the fuck are you doing?" Neo and Carlisle asked in unison.

"fucking relax the both of you, it's low voltage, it'll knock her out at the worse"

"at the worst?" Carlisle asked "what's the best case scenario?"

"obviously to stun her"

"I can always try to Paralyse her" Neo stated still looking up at her mate.

"can you get that close" Lilith asked.

Neo watched Cassi for a moment and said "let me try something"

She walked forward.

"Cass, Sweetie, the sun's getting real low now"

Another hiss.

"Jesus Christ she's not the fucking hulk"

"shut up" Neo said letting out a low growl as she stepped forward again "Come on Cass, come down, for me"

Cassi flipped down landing on all fours, to the amazement of her Sister and brother in law.

She had blood covering her mouth, staining her fangs, her eyes were Still glowing Blood red and Lavender

Neo crouched down placing her hand out palm forward.

"that's my good girl" Neo Cooed, softly.

Cassi crawled over sniffing Neo's hand before placing the top of her head into it.

Neo smiled and began patting Cassi's head, running her fingers through her hair, causing Cassi to close her eyes.

"how in the hell did you know that would work?" Lilith asked.

"I didn't, but since I'm her mate, I must naturally know how to deal with her"

Lilith and Carlisle Exchanged looked.

Carlisle was silently asking if Neo was right.

Lilith just shrugged not knowing If it was true.

When Cassi opened her eyes, they were back to their natural colours, Emerald Green and Bright Pink.

She shook her head as if recovering from spacing out and stood up.

"what happened?" Was all she asked.

Carlisle and Lilith exchanged looks, before he said "we don't know, it's seems you entered a controlled Frenzy"

Cassi looked at Neo who smiled at her.

"I'm Hungry" Cassi blurted out.

"Let's head back to the tower then" Lilith stated intertwining her fingers with Carlisle and disappearing.

-with Cassi-

"did you want to walk back to the tower?" Neo asked.

"yeah"

Neo intertwined her fingers with Cassi's as the smaller girl fixed her hair, covering her bright pink eye again.

they left the Abandoned Asylum and set out in the direction of the giant 'T' shaped tower.

Cassi heard her stomach Grumble at her, causing the girl to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"don't worry Cass" Neo said with a smiled "we'll be home soon"

"but I'm Hungry" Cassi whined.

Neo just rolled her eyes a softly smile on her face, as she looked around before Grabbing Cassi's Wrist as she said "Follow me"

Cassi was pulled into an Alleyway, being Lift up and pinned behind to the wall, Neo's Lips met hers.

She tangled her hand into Neo's hair, Deepening the Kiss, her hunger disappearing as blue smoke was being sucked into her mouth from Neo's.

Cassi could feel Neo's hand slide under the back of her shirt, while the small bruise on Cassi's cheek was healing at an extreme rate.

"what's going on here" Came a male's voice, causing Neo to put Cassi down as they looked to the male.

He was wearing a light blue shirt, Dark blue pants and black dress shoes with the Jump City Police Department Shield sewed onto their sleeve.

They had a gun Holstered at their hip with handcuffs on their belt.

Cassi and Neo Froze when they realized it was a police officer.

"are you Human or Demonic"

Cassi was the one to answer his question "I'm Cassiopia Drake West, Demonic God, Succubus, Vampire Hybrid" She began walking forward her hands up as she continued "this is my mate Neotera Whittemore, Werewolf Kanima Hybrid"

He retrieved his gun from the holster as he aimed it at Cassi.

Cassi continued forward knowing that she had enough energy to heal from a bullet wound.

"We are part of the Titans" Cassi said her emerald Green eye watching the officer.

"Freeze"

"officer last I checked public Displays of affection aren't illegal"

"seemed pretty close to public fornication"

"it was just kissing sir" Came Neo's voice from behind her.

"how old are the both of you"

"I'm thirteen" Cassi stated before Gesturing to Neo "She's seventeen, My Sister is sixteen and her boyfriend is thirteen"

"I believe that is also illegal"

"As I understand it, we are exempt from the common laws that everyone else has to follow due to our services to this city" Cassi stated, vividly Remembering Jinx pulling the same speech when she was younger.

"do you have a titans communicator?"

"my father phased out the need for communicators when we all got Cell phones"

The officer tightened his grip on his pistol as he said "thanks to your father, the Jump city Police Department and The Celestial Police Department have been working very closely, and they've said Succubi are to be exterminated on sight"

"Bullshit" Cassi stated laughing "My father signed the contract himself; Succubi are a nearly extinct, there's just enough left to have a chance at repopulating the species, and that's what the contract allows"

The officer flicked the safety off as he said "we haven't gotten the memo, so I'm going to ask you to step back, before I blow your brains out"

Cassi sighed as she turned in a blur running back to Neo and Tackled her as they Disappeared with a shimmering effect, Reappearing on Cassi's bed.

-with Hunter-

-at Hell's gates-

Hunter and Raven walked up to a poorly made stand with a Skeleton in a black robe, which had a Red lining behind it.

Hunter wore a Leather Jacket, Blood red Shirt which once upon a time was white, black jeans, black and red High tops.

His skin was still white unlike his full Demon form.

Raven wore a purple Dress, for reasons neither of them knew but Hunter always liked her in a dress.

"why are we in hell?"

"We may have been Good natured hero's but I've racked up a Body counter longer than the Stair way to heaven, and news flash you and I are both Demons" He explain "and so is Lilith and Cassi"

Raven and Hunter both sighed as he Grabbing Raven's Hand as walking Straight to the Gate.

"Paper work?" Came the Skeleton's voice which had a Jamaican accent.

He sounded bored.

"don't need any" was all Hunter said, lifting his foot and Kicked the gates open "I know the owner"

They walked through the gate, hand in hand.

"weren't we hiding in hell?"

"we were hiding in the underworld this is like three hundred metres below it"

Hunter and Raven walked further into hell as he said "Besides, remember on our Honeymoon, when we're laying on the couch after our twelfth round, you wanted to meet my dad, my real dad"

"yeah?"

"you might just have your chance now, sooner than I would have liked"

"you're not serious" Raven asked, surprised and lightly panicked.

"I'm serious, but when you look at it, it'll be my first time actually meeting my real father"

The couple sighed again as they walked towards a massive Castle, Hunter once again Kicking the door open, Raven's hand Never leaving his.

The pair walked in, never Stopping.

A Throne was set at the end of a long corridor.

a man sat on it, he had Dark hair, a rugged, model like face, he was muscular and wore an expensive suit, with matching shoes.

"who in the me are you?" The male asked with an English accent.

"you don't know me" Hunter said continuing to walk forward, dropping Raven's hand pushing her behind him protectively, "but you might remember my mother, Athena Drake"

"Athena Drake you say?" The male asked standing up and walking toward Hunter "yeah I remember her, met her at one of my parties, she was fun, but was too clingy"

"well I'm her son" Hunter stated putting his hands in his pockets "And I'm yours"

"really now?" he asked Surprised "you don't look like me"

"that's what happens when my mother Challenges the source" Hunter stated with a shrug "but I'm still stronger than you"

"are you willing to test that?" He asked.

"Of course, I am, Lucifer" Hunter stated.

Lucifer laughed and said "if you insist" as he stripped off his suit jacket and dress shirt.

Hunter quickly Stripped off his Leather Jacket handing to Raven as he said "Rae get back to the door"

"Honey, you don't have the Demonic God markings anymore, Lilith does"

"I've taken down stronger enemies with less energy" He said smiling

He heard Raven run away.

He pulled his shirt off Revealing his Demonic Markings, the demonic writing having disappeared.

Hunter and Lucifer charged at each other, He blocked Lucifers attack with an open palm, causing a shock wave that rattled the Castle windows.

"you're Strong, no one would have been able to catch that and stay on their feet"

Hunter rolled his eyes grabbing Lucifer's fist and threw him back.

A Blood Red Aura swallowed Hunter's body, as he approached Lucifer, a blood red Ball of Energy appearing in his hand before he threw it straight at Lucifer who got hit by it, throwing the grown man further back.

"how's that for stronger than you?" Hunter asked.

Lucifer laughed as he stood up, his face and body changed, His skin changed so it was a deep red, burned and scarred, he a teeth that Hunter could only Describe as beast like, Lucifer's eyes were a deep red.

Hunter closed his eyes, his skin turning the same deep red, his horns growing out of his forehead and curving up, Hunter's Markings remained the same black.

Hunter opened his eyes, causing them to pool into a pure soulless black, they suddenly began Glowing blood red where his irises were.

He Cracked his shoulders.

Suddenly a voice was heard "Hunter!"

It was feminine but it wasn't Hunter's beloved wife, he turned around and was met with a woman who had Emerald Green eyes, long flowing raven black hair.

His appearance returned to normal in that instant as disbelief coated his face.

Raven floated over to him as she said "Honey who is she"

"My mother" was all he growled out.

-with Cassi-

Cassi pinned Neo down to her bed, taking control for the moment as they locked Lips again, more chi being sucked into Cassi's mouth.

Her hunger was disappearing, she could help but notice that Neo's lips tasted like Skittles and she couldn't help but break the kiss, Laughing.

"What?"

"hold on" Cassi managed out between laughs.

Neo sat up waiting her the smaller girl to collect herself.

Cassi took a deep breath as she said "your Lips taste like skittles, so all I could think of was that I was kissing the Rainbow"

Neo laughed Smiling at the smaller girl who smiled back.

"you're quite hungry today aren't you sweetheart" Neo cooed at the smaller girl.

"how could I not be hungry all the time Especially when your chi tastes so good" Cassi said smiling, as she leaned in beginning to kiss and nip at Neo's neck.

That's when they heard a banging on Cassi's door.

The smaller girl sighed getting up and walking to the door and opened it, revealing Lilith as she said "good you two are home"

"yeah we're home" Cassi stated with a sigh.

She felt Neo's arms wrap around her, causing Lilith's eyes to move to Neo as she said "I believe I owe you an apology Neo"

"don't worry about it"

"no" Lilith said "I'm sorry for Snapping at you"

"It's fine" Neo stated stopping the Hybrid as she continued "I understand, Hormones and what not, I get it, should have seen my mother when she was Pregnant with my baby sister, nearly ripped my dad's head off, so I get it"

Lilith nodded with a sigh.

"she hasn't tried to ripped my head off yet!" Called the Laziest Vampire ever know.

Lilith's eyes flashed Blood red before returning to normal as she said "thank you, for helping with Cassi, but if you'll excuse me, I've got a boyfriend to Kill, Dinner in five"

"ok" Cassi and Neo said in unison.

The pair walked out of the room and into the loungeroom.

"Cassi, do you finish that quickly?" came Carlisle's question from the Kitchen as he made a single cup of coffee.

However, the question earnt him a smack to the head from the Alpha Hybrid.

"fucking ow" Carlisle whined.

"Remember she's your sister in law" Lilith said taking the cup of coffee from her boyfriend beginning to drink it before he took it off her.

"You're pregnant, only one cup a day" He said, trying his best to scald Lilith without risking his life.

"Carlisle we aren't even together, I've just been feeding off her chi"

"from what I've read, Succubi heal quicker when actually having sex" Carlisle stated sculling the half cup of coffee making a new one.

"I'm thirteen" Cassi stated

"and so am I" Carlisle countered.

"and look where that got you" Lilith Chimed in "with a pregnant Mate"

"Lucky for me I can't get my mate Pregnant" Cassi countered smiling.

"she's got a point" Neo chimed in nipping at Cassi's neck.

Lilith smiled beginning to cook.

"since when do we cook in this house?" Cassi asked.

"since not only is our Uncle Richard staying with us, but we have carnivore"

"Jesus fuck, I'm a werewolf, I still eat Vegetables"

"are you going to toss Cassi's salad then?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

"hey Lilith is he supposed to be helping you with anything in the kitchen?"

"nope"

"good" Neo stated, her tail appearing and Stabbing Carlisle in the neck causing the boy to freeze and collapse.

Lilith looked at him and sighed.

"I've got him" Cassi sighed out as she picked up the smaller boy and dropping him on the couch.

At the moment Richard walked in a phone to his ear, speaking a Language Cassi couldn't understand.

Richard seemed to be Irritated before he switched to English.

"come on Kori, come to titans tower, Lilith's cooking, and I'm sure the kids want to see you and Lavend'r" He paused "Kori come on, please, I haven't seen you in weeks" he rolled his eyes and said "I'll send Cassi to get you two" pause "ok see you soon"

Cassi sighed already knowing what she needed to do disappeared and reappeared Infront of the Tameranian girl, who held a baby to her chest.

"come on star" was all Cassi said.

Starfire stood up and walked over to her.

"are you sure about shimmering with me and Lavend'r?" Starfire asked almost uncertain "I remember a time when friend Hunter wasn't comfortable shimmering with Friend Raven and Lilith"

"I'll be fine Star; I've been shimmering around a lot the last ten years"

Starfire nodded and placed her hand onto Cassi's shoulder.

With a shimmering effect they disappeared, reappearing in the titan's loungeroom.

"guess who's here" Cassi called out.

"Star!" came Richard's voice as he shot forward kissing Starfire.

Cassi looked around and Saw Neo standing at the kitchen Island chatting with Lilith, Carlisle still paralysed on the couch, but he seemed to be asleep, Cassi walked up behind Neo and jumped onto her back kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Cassi enough, we have people over" Lilith growled, whipping her baby sister with a tea towel she had in her hand.

"why you and Carlisle do it"

Lilith Glared at her sister and said "at least wait until your in your own room to do shit like that"

Cassi rolled her eyes, Wrapping her legs around Neo's waist and her arms around her neck.

"are you good there?" Neo asked, looking over her shoulder at Cassi.

"yep" Cassi said smiling down at her mate

Lilith sighed, rolling her eyes with a smile as she continued to cook.

To the older Drake sister, it appeared the Tower finally had some life in it, instead of the doom and gloom it normally had, with Neo and Cassi always in one of their rooms, and Carlisle and herself always on the couch watching TV shows.

Lilith sighed happily, all she felt the tower needed now, was their uncle Cyborg.

"god knows where he is right now" Lilith thought looking over her shoulder to see Carlisle getting off the couch starting to talk to Richard and Starfire.

Neo and Cassi taking his place as they began Wrestling, Neo playfully going for Cassi's throat like a wolf would.

Cassi trying to attack the side of Neo's neck like a true Vampire.

Lilith smiled more to herself.

That's when she heard a voice "Mummy"

Lilith felt her heart drop as her hand instinctively moved to her womb, as her eyes widened.

She quickly composed herself, pulling her hand away from her body as she continued to cook for the small army relaxing in her loungeroom.

"tonight's not the night for it" was what she told herself.


End file.
